Let me hold you
by UnicornStickers
Summary: AU. Emma tiene 17 años y es una chica atormentada, sobre todo después de los sucesos del último año. Regina no está mejor, pero eso nadie lo sabe. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Hace más de un año que no publicaba nada, ¡pero estoy de vuelta! En principio, esta historia iba a ser parte de "I'll always be with you", pero creo que va a ser demasiado larga para un one shot, así que iré publicando los capítulos poco a poco, al igual que las historias del otro fic. No va a ser un fic muy largo, pero aún no tengo claro cuántos capítulos serán. **

**Sin más, encantada de estar aquí de nuevo y espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Let me hold you**

El despertador sonó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a la hora que debía. Era extraño que hubiera movimiento en aquella casa tan temprano. Y no era porque en la familia fuesen perezosos – Emma, quizás, a veces, pecaba de ello –, sino porque los acontecimientos del último año lo habían cambiado todo.

En realidad, Emma llevaba despierta una hora. Una hora para mirar al techo, pensar, reflexionar, y sobre todo, echar de menos.

Era el primer día de clase del último curso. Suspiró mirándose al espejo. Se había vestido con lo primero que había encontrado, tenía ojeras y estaba sin peinar, pero no importaba. Al menos, por primera vez en todo el año, iba a llegar a tiempo.

Con su mochila al hombro, estaba decidida a salir ya de casa, cuando su hermano la paró:

\- Hey Emma, te vas temprano. – dijo sorprendido, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Euh, sí, quiero empezar bien el curso, ya sabes. – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Nada de meterte en problemas? – preguntó él.

\- Nada de meterme en problemas. – repitió, sonriendo por primera vez. – Te lo prometo.

August no era su hermano de verdad. Es decir, lo era, ella lo consideraba así, pero no de sangre. David y Mary Margaret los habían adoptado años atrás, cuando Emma estaba a punto de cumplir los 11 y August ya tenía 14. Habían formado una bonita familia y se habían sentido queridos e integrados. No todo era perfecto, pero eran felices, muy felices. Hasta que David murió.

La muerte del sheriff del pueblo había dejado una marca de tristeza en todos los habitantes de Storybrooke, y para la familia fue un golpe terrible, pues había una sombra de tristeza en ellos desde entonces.

\- Emma, no olvides tu desayuno. – dijo Mary Margaret, apareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina y alcanzándole una bolsita a la rubia. – Que tengas un buen día.

Emma cogió la bolsa sin mirar a su madre, se dio la vuelta y salió, perseguida por August.

\- Ey, ey, ¿no crees que es hora de parar con esto? – suplicó, más que preguntar.

La rubia suspiró, miró unos segundos al cielo y luego lo miró a él.

\- Ya lo sé August, sé que no es su culpa, y quiero decírselo, quiero disculparme por todo lo que le he dicho, por cómo me he comportado todo este tiempo, pero cada vez que la veo, veo a papá, y… - su voz se rompió a mitad de la frase, e intentó torpemente secarse las lágrimas.

August se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Aunque él no había reaccionado igual, la entendía, sobre todo porque ella había sido la más cercana con su padre. Para Emma, David lo había sido todo, habían estado muy unidos.

\- Poco a poco, ¿vale? – Emma asintió. - Espero que pronto puedas volver a hablar con ella. También lo está pasando mal, y le vendría bastante bien el apoyo de su hija favorita, ¿eh? – bromeó.

\- Ah, sabes muy bien que tú eres su favorito. – continuó la broma. – Igual que yo era la de papá.

\- Siempre has sido una niña de papá, ¿verdad? – rió August, revolviéndole el pelo, antes de que Emma se escapase y se alejase, dispuesta a irse a clase.

Se despidió con la mano y se puso en marcha. Sí, su hermano le hacía más fáciles los días. Y si él no se marchase de nuevo a la universidad, todo sería mejor, pero no podía impedirle vivir su vida. Solo esperaba que ese año las cosas no se hicieran tan difíciles.

* * *

Era tarde. Lo suficientemente tarde como para que Regina Mills, conocida por ser guapa, inteligente, elegante y sobre todo, puntual, entrase en pánico. Su despertador no había sonado por algún motivo desconocido, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

No podía llegar tarde, ni siquiera el primer día, pero tampoco podía ser menos de lo que se esperaba de ella. Y lo que se esperaba era que fuese perfecta, en todos los sentidos. Como había sido siempre. Ducha, secador, cepillo, maquillaje, ropa, algún que otro complemento, perfume y ya estaba lista. El desayuno era prescindible. Siempre lo era, a no ser que su padre estuviera en casa.

Miró su reloj para comprobar la hora. Aún le quedaban diez minutos, era todo un récord. Se miró en el espejo por quinta vez esa mañana, comprobando que todo estaba en orden. Su bolso estaba en su sitio, listo desde el día anterior.

Una vez más, todo estaba perfecto. No iba a fallar. Incluso podía permitirse mirar su móvil un momento.

_67 mensajes de su grupo de amigas._

_8 mensajes de Kathryn, su mejor amiga, que se había ido de intercambio._

_12 mensajes de Robin._

_1 mensaje de su padre dándole los buenos días y deseándole suerte en su primer día de clase. _

_2 llamadas de Robin. _

_8 notificaciones nuevas de Instagram. _

No le importaba nada de eso realmente. Contestó a su padre y a Kathryn y bajó a la cocina a por algo de comer, deseando que le diera tiempo en algún cambio de clase. Su plan se torció al encontrarse a su madre.

\- Mamá, pensaba que ya te habías ido al ayuntamiento. – dijo, extrañada de que estuviese todavía en casa.-

\- Y debería estar ya si no fuera por el inútil de Sidney. – se quejó. – No sé por qué ese incompetente sigue trabajando para nosotros.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Qué no ha pasado? – preguntó Cora irónicamente. – El coche se ha averiado y no ha podido conseguir uno en sustitución todavía. He tenido que atrasar mis reuniones por su culpa.

\- Voy a llegar tarde a clase… - susurró Regina para sí misma. No había manera de que llegase a tiempo.

Cora pareció haberla escuchado, porque la miró con desprecio y suspiró.

\- No puedo tolerar que mi hija sea igual de inútil que las personas que trabajan para mí. – dijo para sí, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la morena la escuchara. – Vas a quedar mal delante de todos y solo es el primer día, ¿en qué lugar me deja eso?

\- Tú también vas a llegar tarde – replicó Regina.

\- ¡Vete! – gritó Cora. – Hablaremos esta noche, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a dirgir así a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?

Regina no se atrevió a volver a mirarla, salió casi corriendo de su casa y se marchó a clase, deseando no retrasarse mucho. Quizá, si pensaba lo suficiente en sus estudios, sus ojos dejarían de quemar con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, como casi cada día.

* * *

Nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo instituto, con sus mismos pasillos y sus mismas clases. Sin embargo, Emma lo estaba viendo con otros ojos, como si no lo conociese. Para ella, ese lugar ahora era – casi – extraño.

Al final, no había llegado con tanto tiempo de margen, ya que se había entretenido por el camino, encerrada en sus propios pensamientos. Quedaban pocos minutos para que sonase el timbre y los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos.

Entró en su clase y se sentó en el único pupitre que estaba libre, al principio de la clase. Asumía que no tendría compañero este año. Nadie querría sentarse con ella. La chica a la que se le había muerto el padre, la chica conflictiva. Emma Swan. Había pasado de ser una buena estudiante – quizás un poco revoltosa, pero buena – y una chica amigable a ser todo lo contrario. Era curioso cómo un suceso podía cambiarlo todo.

Analizó su alrededor. Gente conocida con la que no había hablado mucho, probablemente había intercambiado algunas palabras durante cursos anteriores y en las fiestas del pueblo; Killian, con quien había tenido algún conflicto; Úrsula y Mal, sin el tercer miembro de su espantosa banda; y finalmente, dos de sus antiguas amigas, Bella y Elsa.

Emma fingió no haberlas visto, le daba vergüenza mirarlas después de haberlas apartado como lo hizo. Cuando su padre murió, apartó a todo el mundo de su alrededor. En el fondo, las culpaba a ellas también. Nunca intentaron quedarse, se alejaron, como ella quería. Pero en el fondo, ella no había querido quedarse sola, solo estaba pasando un mal momento y no sabía gestionar su dolor. Ruby era la única que le quedaba. Ruby nunca la abandonaría, pues era tan cabezota como ella. Por algo era su mejor amiga. No podía esperar a que llegase el descanso para volver a verla.

El timbre sonó y el profesor, Archie, entró por la puerta con una sonrisa. Historia a primera hora. Prefería morirse. Pero había aceptado su destino, intentar no dormirse en primera fila era un reto – no muy interesante, pero un reto al fin y al cabo – y aburrirse durante todo el curso, hasta que ocurrió lo que menos esperaba.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh no.

* * *

No había sido tan catastrófico como había pensado. Sí, le había dado vueltas a las palabras de su madre durante todo el trayecto. Sí, había deseado cada segundo poder teletransportarse. Y sí, se había preocupado más de lo que debía por haber llegado 3 minutos tarde. No era gran cosa, pero en el mundo de Regina sí.

Su primera clase, historia. No era su favorita, pero tampoco le disgustaba. A veces era interesante y, aunque Archie podía ser repetitivo, recordaba lo estudiado con facilidad.

Dos toques a la puerta y su profesor le permitió entrar.

\- Siento haber llegado tarde. – se excusó. – He tenido un contratiempo.

\- No te preocupes Regina, nunca llegas tarde. Siempre ha de haber una primera vez. – respondió Archie, amablemente.

Regina recorrió la clase con su mirada, buscando un sitio libre. Lo primero que vio fue a Mal y Úrsula, ambas mirándola y susurrándose cosas, acompañadas de unas risitas burlonas. Fue entonces cuando supo que no le esperaba nada bueno.

Entonces la vio.

Oh, no.

El único sitio libre era al lado de Emma Swan.

_Emma Swan. _

La conflictiva.

Iba a tener problemas.

Después de unos segundos, se dirigió lentamente a su sitio, se sentó y sacó sus cosas, todo en silencio. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante Emma Swan. Sabía por lo que había pasado, pero también sabía todas aquellas cosas que había hecho el año anterior, en los problemas que se había metido.

Tras unos 20 minutos de explicación por parte de Archie sobre cómo iba a ser la asignatura ese año, este pidió a sus alumnos que se dieran 10 minutos para conocer o hablar con su compañero, en lo que sacaba unas fotocopias. Regina respiró hondo. ¿Qué le iba a decir a la chica conflictiva?

No tuvo que pensar mucho, porque la rubia se le adelantó:

\- Regina Mills, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

Regina asintió y sonrió, decidiendo empezar bien el curso y ser amable.

\- ¿Emma Swan? – respondió, reconociéndola.

\- La misma. Supongo que me he hecho un nombre en el pueblo. – bromeó. _"Por favor, que no diga nada sobre mi padre"_, deseó Emma con fuerza. Si lo hacía, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar.

\- Le rompiste la nariz a Killian. – dijo Regina, sorprendiendo a la rubia, como si no se acordase.

\- Intentó besarme a la fuerza. – se excusó Emma. – Se lo merecía.

Sin saber por qué, Regina asintió, dándole la razón. La verdad es que tenía hambre y estaba despistada. No había podido conseguir nada esa mañana.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo es que doña perfecta ha llegado tarde el primer día? – preguntó Emma. No lo hizo con mala intención, solo quería bromear con ella.

La morena se sintió profundamente ofendida, Emma no la conocía de nada ni tenían la confianza suficiente para decirle aquello. Además, ella no era perfecta.

\- Escucha Emma… - empezó, pero no pudo continuar su respuesta porque su estómago rugió demasiado fuerte.

Regina se hundió en su silla, sonrojada, muerta de vergüenza. Deseaba que la tierra se la tragase. Emma rió, pero poco después se agachó y la vio sacar una bolsita.

\- Mi madre me preparó el desayuno esta mañana. Yo no tengo hambre, así que te lo puedes quedar. – dijo, ofreciéndole la pequeña bolsa marrón. – Hay una manzana, he oído que te gustan.

La morena asintió en forma de agradecimiento. No pudo decir nada más.

* * *

Los brazos de Ruby la estaban apretando tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a asfixiarla, pero la verdad es que ella también la había echado de menos.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Por fin! Veo que estás mejor, me alegro mucho. – dijo tras el abrazo, rápidamente cambiando de tema para no incomodar a su amiga.

\- Sí, ha sido largo el verano, ¿eh? – la rubia suspiró.

\- Ojalá… - se quejó Ruby. – Así no tendría que estar escuchando al Señor Gold dos horas seguidas.

Emma rió cuando su mejor amiga puso cara de aburrimiento e imitó las caras que ponía durante sus clases.

\- Pero cuéntame… - continuó la morena, en tono juguetón. – Me he enterado de que Regina Mills está en tu clase.

La rubia soltó una risita nerviosa. Ruby siempre lo había sabido.

\- Ehhh, sí. No había más sitios libres y se ha sentado al lado mío. – explicó, intentando hacerse la desentendida.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – casi gritó. – El primer día de curso y tu crush se sienta contigo. – continuó, riéndose.

\- Ruby, cállate, creo que ya se enteraron todos. – se quejó Emma.

\- Oh, Emma, todo el mundo debería saberlo. Llevas coladita por Regina desde sexto de primaria.

Emma rodó los ojos. Su amiga era imposible. Pero tenía razón. El primer año de la rubia en Storybrooke le había tocado en clase con Regina, también. Era la única vez, pero había servido para no olvidarse de ella.

* * *

A pesar de haberla llamado _Doña Perfecta_, Emma había resultado ser agradable. Regina estaba sorprendida, no por el hecho de que lo fuera, sino porque tenía una imagen de ella completamente distinta. Quizás se había equivocado al juzgarla tan pronto.

Una vez más, les había tocado sentarse juntas, pero para ella ya no era un problema. A lo mejor, Emma podía ser una buena compañera.

\- Euh…Regina. – susurró Emma, pocos minutos después de que empezara la clase.

Regina la miró sin decir nada, pues no quería hacer más ruido, pero quería demostrarle que tenía su atención.

\- Siento haberte llamado "Doña Perfecta", solo estaba bromeando. – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

La morena sonrió y asintió. Apreciaba el esfuerzo de Emma. Sí, cada vez estaba más segura de que más que un problema, podía ser una buena compañera, una ayuda. Quizás, en el mejor de los casos, una amiga.

\- Pensaba que ahora querrías quitarme el puesto. – bromeó. – Algo difícil para ti, ¿no, Swan?

\- Hey, me estoy reformando. – se quejó Emma.

La clase transcurrió sin mayor problema, era la última del día y, aunque la hora de salida tardó en llegar, la jornada concluyó con ambas de mejor humor.

Antes de salir de la clase y despedirse, Emma llamó la atención de Regina.

\- Es verdad. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo. – Me estoy reformando.

La morena la miró de arriba abajo.

\- Bueno, entonces podrías empezar por ponerte el uniforme. – respondió, intentando ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Dejadme vuestras opiniones en las reviews, muchas gracias 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo con el segundo capítulo. Me alegro mucho de que os gustara el primero y de que hayáis acogido bien el fic. Muchísimas gracias por las reviews Jp, ReySwan, kykyo-chan y li02. **

**Espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

* * *

**2**

Emma odiaba el uniforme, siempre lo había hecho. Era feo, incómodo y no le quedaba bien. Y lo que más odiaba de todo, era aquella horrible falda de cuadros. Siempre le había parecido totalmente innecesario, pues ya no estaba en primaria. Pero debía llevarlo, por tres sencillas razones:

1\. Era obligatorio. Y durante el último año, había seguido siendo obligatorio para todos, excepto para ella. No podían pretender que fuese a clase y se pusiera el uniforme con la depresión que tenía. Además, ella siempre respondía mal a casi cualquier cosa, ya fuese obligatoria o pedida como favor.

2\. En realidad, no era tan feo. A la mayoría de las chicas les sentaba bien. A cierta morena le quedaba bien.

3\. Regina se lo había pedido, y ella quería hacer las cosas mejor que el año anterior, así que… ¿por qué no?

La rubia suspiró mientras, por enésima vez esa mañana, se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, espejo que había estado de cara a la pared durante mucho tiempo, pero que ahora volvía a su posición original. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta _algo_ descuidada y buscó sus libros.

Tenía que recuperar dos asignaturas del curso anterior, y sospechaba que sería algo duro, aunque a la vez agradecía haber puesto sus últimos esfuerzos – y a un empujón de August – en haber conseguido llegar al 5 en las demás.

* * *

Esta vez se había levantado con más tiempo del necesario. No le volvería a pasar lo mismo del día anterior. No, Regina Mills no llegaba tarde, y mucho menos dos días seguidos. Además, esa mañana su padre estaba en casa. Se preparó como normalmente, esta vez sin prisa, y bajó a desayunar.

\- Buenos días, papá. – lo saludó con una sonrisa, al verlo leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba su café.

\- Buenos días, mi niña. – respondió él, dándole un beso en la cabeza. – He hecho tortitas esta mañana, pero no se lo digas a tu madre. – continuó en voz más baja, guiñándole un ojo.

Los padres de Regina no se llevaban especialmente bien. No después de la última discusión, que había tenido lugar bastantes meses atrás. Aunque la morena tampoco recordaba un momento en el que no discutiesen. Cora era demasiado autoritaria, estricta y exigente; mientras que Henry era todo lo contrario.

Henry siempre había malcriado a Regina, según Cora. Siempre le había dado lo que quería, le había dedicado mucho tiempo y le había metido ideas en la cabeza que una muchacha como ella no debería tener. La realidad era que Regina agradecía haber tenido a su padre. Él le había enseñado todo lo que su madre no sabía ver. Él, por decirlo de alguna manera, le había enseñado a ser buena, a no mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, y le había inculcado buenos valores.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a clase hoy? Así en el camino me vas contando qué tal te fue ayer, que cuando llegué a casa ya te habías dormido. – sugirió Henry, a lo que su hija respondió asintiendo enérgicamente.

* * *

Emma se escabulló por las escaleras sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la cocina directa a recoger su bolsa de comida, perfectamente preparada. No había nadie, lo que suponía que podía evitar la charla sobre el uniforme al menos hasta esa tarde. Si tenía suerte, podía esquivarla hasta el día siguiente.

Abrió la puerta tras un suspiro de tranquilidad y se encontró de frente con su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Emma? – preguntó sorprendido, con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Qué haces con el uniforme?

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

La había pillado. No quería explicárselo. No quería decirle que lo llevaba porque había decidido hacerle caso a Regina. No quería mencionarle a Regina si quiera. August no debía saber nada de ella.

\- Ya te lo dije ayer. Nada de meterme en problemas. – dijo rápidamente, queriendo irse. – Estoy siguiendo las reglas.

\- ¿Segura que es eso? – la cuestionó, riéndose. – ¿No hay alguien a quien quieras conquistar? Hasta te has peinado. – la molestó, intentando revolverle el pelo, pero Emma fue más rápida.

\- No – se quejó. – Solo estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien. Por mí, y por todos.

\- Está bien, te dejo en paz. – August se rindió finalmente, y la acercó hacía él para encerrarla en un abrazo. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a clase?

La rubia suspiró. No tenía remedio.

\- No, pesado. Me voy andando. – le dio un codazo flojito, de broma. – A ver si te vas a la universidad ya. – rió, aunque no lo deseaba.

* * *

Regina acababa de llegar cuando sus amigas la rodearon. Estaban demasiado emocionadas para lo temprano que era, por lo que algo debía haber pasado.

\- ¡Eh, Regina! – exclamó Úrsula. - Te ha llegado la invitación, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué invitación? – preguntó ella, confundida.

\- La de la fiesta de Robin. Es este viernes. Vas a ir, ¿no? – esta vez habló Mal.

\- Ah, supongo que sí. – Regina echó un vistazo a su móvil, tenía varios mensajes sin leer de Robin. Sí, había recibido la invitación. – No creo que vaya.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la última de ellas, a la que todo el mundo llamaba Cruella.

La morena se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando. Era cierto, ellas no lo sabían, y dudaba que Robin hubiera hablado de ello en algún momento.

\- Porque Robin y yo lo dejamos la semana pasada. – explicó.

\- Oh, Regina, tienes que estar hecha polvo. – le respondió Úrsula, con pena.

\- No. De hecho, lo dejé yo. – rió.

Las tres se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ninguna se lo podía haber imaginado, y menos cuando él seguía hablando de Regina como si fuera su novia.

\- ¿Por qué? Todas querían estar en tu lugar, Regina. – dijo Mal.

\- Ahora pueden estarlo. Robin es libre.

\- Pero Regina, no seas idiota, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás perdiendo? La gente va a hablar de ti, y Robin… - insistió Cruella.

La morena ya estaba harta de escucharlas hablar. Siempre Robin iba a ser la víctima, el bueno, porque todos sabían lo genial que era. A todo el mundo le encantaba Robin.

\- Si tanto te gusta, puedes ir a por él. – dijo, guiñándole un ojo. – Me voy a clase.

Kathryn era la única que la hubiese entendido. De hecho, Kathryn había celebrado que cortasen en cuanto Regina se lo contó por teléfono. Sí, ella era su única amiga de verdad. La echaba de menos.

* * *

Emma estaba esperando a que abrieran el aula al lado de la puerta. Era curioso, porque había sido una de las primeras en llegar. Poco a poco fueron llegando compañeros, y aunque la mayoría se quedaban mirándola sorprendidos, no decían nada. Esperaba que Regina llegase pronto. Era la única de la que esperaba reacción, y la única que le importaba, aparte de Ruby. También quería que la viese Ruby.

Sonrió al sentir que alguien se acercaba a ella, pero su sonrisa se borró de golpe cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con Robin. Odiaba a Robin. Odiaba que Robin fuese el novio de Regina. Robin solo era un idiota.

\- ¡Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí! – exclamó, burlón – La famosa Emma Swan.

La rubia se tensó, cerró los puños e intentó tranquilizarse.

\- Déjame en paz, Robin. – pidió.

\- Sólo vengo a decirte que este viernes celebro una fiesta en mi casa, Swan.

\- Y debo suponer que lo que quieres decirme en realidad es que entre todos, soy la única que no está invitada. – lo miró, alzando una ceja. – Está bien, sufriré en silencio desde mi casa estarme perdiendo la fiesta del siglo. – continuó, irónica.

El chico cambió su expresión, no le gustó cómo le había hablado ella y Emma lo sabía. Robin no era muy inteligente.

\- Has acertado. A medias. En realidad he venido a ver a mi novia Regina.

\- Te lo puedes ahorrar. Te recuerdo que tú y yo ya no estamos juntos. – dijo la morena, que acababa de llegar en ese momento.

\- No durará mucho. – respondió él, alzando el mentón. – Volverás a pedirme salir, Regina.

\- Lo dudo mucho. – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ver cómo Swan vuelve a llevar el uniforme, fingiendo que vuelve a ser la de antes cuando todos sabemos que se pasa los días llorando por su papá.

Emma apretó los puños más fuerte. Eso ya era demasiado. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, no debía meterse en más problemas, pero la estaba provocando. Sabía que Robin quería eso, y no quería dárselo, pero su rabia era más fuerte. Levantó el puño con la intención de golpearle en la cara, pero algo la frenó.

\- Emma, no merece la pena. – dijo Regina, sujetándola. – Por favor, no le hagas caso a este idiota. Por favor. – rogó.

La rubia se relajó ante su toque y sus palabras, y bajó el brazo. Regina tenía razón, pero Robin no parecía querer parar.

\- ¿Ahora eres una cobarde?

\- Tío, para ya. – interrumpió Killian. Acto seguido señaló su nariz. – Puede romperte la nariz, ¿sabes? No la subestimes.

\- Vete, Robin. – advirtió Regina. – O si no el que se va a meter en problemas eres tú.

Después de eso, el chico gruñó y se fue.

\- Joder, menudo gilipollas. – se quejó Emma. – Debería haberle roto un brazo. O los dos.

A pesar de saber que iba en serio, Regina dejó escapar una risita. Era verdad que Robin necesitaba un escarmiento, pero no quería que fuese así.

Emma se giró hacia Killian, aún algo sorprendida por su reacción.

\- Gracias por la ayuda…supongo. – dijo.

\- No es nada, Swan. – respondió él, y algo avergonzado, continuó. – Lo siento mucho. Por todo. Y siento mucho lo de tu padre, nunca te lo había dicho.

No. Aquellas palabras no. Había conseguido no explotar en el momento que Robin nombró a su padre, pero eso había sido más de lo que podía soportar. Que le dijeran que lo sentían no…no sabía cómo gestionarlo, así que lo hizo como pudo: a través del rechazo.

\- No tienes que pedirme disculpas por sentirte mal por ser un idiota. Tú no, no, ¡no nombres a mi padre, joder!

Antes de romper en llanto, sus piernas actuaron más rápido que ella y se fue corriendo al baño.

* * *

Regina siguió el sonido de los sollozos hasta llegar al último cubículo. No podía dejar a Emma así. Tras dos toques a la puerta, el sonido cesó por completo.

\- Emma, es inútil que finjas que no estás. Te he oído llorar. – suspiró, apoyándose en la puerta. – Por favor, ábreme.

La morena no supo si habían pasado segundos o minutos, ya que el tiempo que tardó la rubia en abrirle la puerta se le hizo eterno.

\- No quería que me vieras…- dijo, pero enseguida rectificó – no quería que me viera nadie así.

\- No pasa nada por llorar por algo que duele, Emma. Es normal. Sobre todo después del numerito de antes.

Emma asintió, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Gracias. Por no dejarme que le pegase, ya sabes.

\- Un placer. – dijo Regina, sonriendo. – Te estoy llevando por el buen camino, ¿ves? Hasta has traído el uniforme.

\- Ah sí. No me ha traído sino problemas. – se quejó.

\- No estoy de acuerdo. Te sienta muy bien.

Eso hizo sonreír a la rubia, más de lo que debía. Regina la acompañó en todo momento: cuando se lavó la cara, cuando necesitó varios minutos para que se dejase de notar que había estado llorando, y cuando casi estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo. Y esta vez no le importó llegar tarde a clase.

* * *

Emma se reunió con Ruby en el recreo. Su amiga era un bálsamo para ella, siempre la contagiaba de su alegría – aunque fuese difícil – y la hacía sentir mejor. No quería perder a Ruby nunca.

\- Y el cabrón de Gold nos ha mandado ya un proyecto para todo el curso, no nos deja ni empezar. – se quejó, llevaba varios minutos hablando de su clase y de lo duro que estaba siendo estar sin su mejor amiga ese curso. – Encima me ha tocado con Cruella, es que no puede ser peor. Y eso que están Anna, Ashley y Aurora, que me caen bien.

\- ¿Crees que Gold te odia? – rió la rubia.

\- Bah, seguro, quiere matarme.

Las dos estuvieron bromeando y planeando lo que harían el fin de semana, Ruby le había propuesto un maratón en Netflix y Emma había aceptado, pues empezar a distraerse no le vendría nada mal. Sin duda, un buen rato frente a una serie, comida y con su mejor amiga, eran todo lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en todo aquello que le hacía daño. Sabía que no era fácil y que lo de su padre nunca dejaría de doler, pero algún día podría recordarlo con una sonrisa.

Antes de que entrase en esa espiral de pensamientos, la morena volvió a hablar.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tal con tu ligue?

\- Regina no es mi ligue. – dijo Emma. – Ojalá lo fuese, pero… - se encogió de hombros. – Bien. Es muy amable conmigo.

La rubia evitó hablarle del problema de esa misma mañana, aunque suponía que había llegado a sus oídos. A pesar de ello, no le había comentado nada, cosa que agradecía. Tendrían el fin de semana el tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron normal, y todo el mundo parecía haberse olvidado ya de la novedad que era Emma llevando el uniforme, cosa que tranquilizaba a la rubia. Durante el resto del día Regina la había visto algo tensa, como esperando más malas palabras, miradas o burlas. Afortunadamente, no había sido así, y Emma se había relajado visiblemente. Incluso después del recreo, había vuelto más contenta.

\- Ey, sabes que nos van a mandar un proyecto por parejas, ¿no? – preguntó la morena, en voz baja.

\- Euh, sí, me lo ha dicho Ruby antes.

\- Archie nos va a dejar elegir a nosotros, ¿quieres ponerte conmigo?

En realidad, Regina no quería ponerse con ninguna de sus amigas, si es que podía llamarlas así. Eran las únicas que su madre aprobaba, pero ella cada vez veía las cosas de una manera diferente, y quería elegir las cosas por sí misma. A Emma jamás la aprobaría su madre. Es más, la había escuchado decir comentarios sobre ella en algún momento. Pero eso no le importaba. Ya no. Emma le caía bien, y parecía que con ayuda podía hacer las cosas bien. Tenía esa esperanza.

\- ¿Estás segura? Me quedan asignaturas del año pasado, quizás no tenga tanto tiempo y si no sacamos buena nota va a perjudicar a tu media… - respondió la rubia. Evidentemente quería ser la compañera de Regina, pero no quería ser la culpable de una bajada de notas de su compañera.

\- Estoy más que segura, Emma. Y por las que tienes que recuperar, no te preocupes. Te puedo ayudar.

\- En ese caso, encantada, nueva compañera. – rió.

Un rato más tarde el timbre sonó y las dos salieron juntas de clase, comentando algunas cosas del trabajo que les habían marcado y cómo querían hacerlo.

Al llegar a la salida, se despidieron y Emma estaba lista para irse andando, cuando reconoció un coche y una matrícula, y también a quien estaba esperando al lado. August. Se subió al coche – no antes de una mirada fulminante – y se apoyó en el cristal.

\- Así que…Regina Mills, ¿eh? – preguntó él, riendo ante la reacción de su hermana. La había pillado. – Desde sexto de primaria…

* * *

**¿Y bien? Dejadme vuestras impresiones! **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Sé que he tardado un poco, lo siento muchísimo, pero al fin estoy de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo. Espero que os guste. **

**_ReySwan_, respondiendo a tus preguntas: lo de pegarle a Robin, no sé, está por verse :P y más que transparente, Emma es muy evidente con sus familiares y amigos. Espero que este capítulo te resuelva alguna duda :) **

* * *

**3**

Era viernes. El resto de la semana se había hecho cuesta arriba, sobre todo por la cantidad de trabajos y exámenes que había ya marcados, pero finalmente se había terminado. En realidad, no había estado tan mal. Era la mejor estudiante, por lo que nada de eso suponía un problema para ella.

Para Regina, la peor parte había sido lidiar con sus amigas, ellas y su fingida pena por lo desgraciada que era ahora tras haber terminado con Robin. No le interesaba, ni él ni su estúpida fiesta, a la que todos esperaban que fuera.

Desde que terminaron las clases ese día, había recibido una gran cantidad de mensajes, tanto en privado como por el grupo que tenía con Cruella, Úrsula y Mal, y los había ignorado todos. Así era, esa tarde Regina Mills había desaparecido para todos.

También tenía otro motivo para haber desaparecido. Su padre estaba en casa, además de una visita no frecuente e inesperada, su hermana Zelena.

Zelena no soportaba la casa de los Mills y mucho menos a su madre, por eso prácticamente había huido de allí en cuanto empezó la universidad.

\- ¡Zelena! – exclamó Regina en cuanto la vio llegar. – Pensé que no vendrías hasta Navidad.

\- Y no pensaba venir, pero creo que puedo soportar a mamá dos días seguidos sin morirme. – respondió la pelirroja, después de abrazar a su hermana pequeña y a su padre. – Me quedo hasta el domingo.

\- Hoy mamá no está. – explicó la morena.

\- Menos mal. – suspiró Zelena, ante lo que su padre y Regina rieron.

Henry estaba contento de volver a ver a sus hijas juntas. A pesar de que no se veían mucho, la distancia no las había alejado nada.

Esa noche, los Mills salieron a cenar fuera para celebrar aquel breve reencuentro, aprovechando que era uno de los pocos días que Henry tenía libre.

* * *

Emma había llegado a casa de Ruby antes de anochecer. La morena había preparado palomitas, dulces y picoteo para la noche que les esperaba.

La rubia estaba más animada. Ver a Ruby emocionada y la cantidad de comida que había siempre era motivo para ponerse de buen humor. Estaba más lista que nunca para su maratón de Netflix y no pensar en nada más.

\- Te lo juro Em, esta serie te va a flipar. – dijo Ruby, entusiasmada. – Es que no sé cómo no la has visto todavía.

\- ¿Y tú por qué quieres verla otra vez? – preguntó Emma, rodando los ojos, bromeando.

\- Porque acaba de salir la segunda temporada y no me acuerdo de la primera. – contestó, riendo. – Anda, ponte cómoda y disfruta.

Emma estaba más que agradecida por aquella distracción. La verdad era que la serie le estaba gustando y se había enganchado desde el primer capítulo. Ruby tenía razón, la serie era buena y no podía esperar para ver el capítulo siguiente.

Entre bromas y risas, tras bastantes horas pegadas a la televisión, la primera temporada terminó más rápido de lo que esperaban.

\- Tenías razón, Rubs, ha estado genial.

\- Que sea la última vez que no confías en mí, Swan. La palabra de Ruby siempre es ley. – dijo, riendo.

\- Está bien, está bien, la próxima vez te haré caso.

\- Entonces, queda con Regina. Sal con ella.

La rubia suspiró, tirándose hacia atrás en el sofá y quedando boca arriba, mirando al techo.

\- Eso no va a ocurrir.

* * *

Regina estaba en su habitación, había apagado todas las luces una hora antes, pero aun así seguía despierta. Al parecer, sus amigas habían pasado por casa, para tratar de llevarla a la fiesta. Suerte que ella no estaba ahí. Tenía más mensajes y más llamadas que había ignorado. Estaba a punto de coger su móvil cuando escuchó suaves golpes en su puerta.

\- Puedes entrar, Zelena.

Su hermana no tardó en entrar y tumbarse a su lado, en la misma posición que ella.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir tú? – la picó Regina.

\- Bah, hace tiempo que no dormía en mi habitación. Me parece algo extraña ya.

Regina rió.

\- Al menos tú has conseguido salir de aquí. A mí me queda un año más soportando a mamá y a las únicas amigas que ella considera que están a la altura.

\- ¿Estás en problemas? – se interesó Zelena. La morena no solía hablar mucho de su vida, ni siquiera con ella. - ¿Y Robin?

\- Robin está dando una fiesta en su casa hoy. – respondió Regina, simplemente.

\- ¿No te ha invitado?

\- Ah, sí. Se ha empeñado un montón en que fuera, pero no quería ir. Le he dejado, pero no lo acepta.

Zelena se incorporó de golpe ante aquella sorpresa. Sin duda, no se esperaba aquello.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó, mirando a su hermana fijamente.

\- No le quería. – dijo la menor, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eso ya lo sé, tonta. Pero no me esperaba que lo dejases. A mamá le encanta ese idiota. – dijo, enfatizando las palabras _encanta_ e _idiota_.

Regina terminó por incorporarse, también. Se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama y miró a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eso no es todo. – confesó. – Me he hecho amiga de Emma Swan.

\- ¿Swan? ¿La conflictiva?

\- La misma. – respondió, asintiendo. – Es agradable. Sólo está pasando por un mal momento.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, pero Zelena estuvo de acuerdo con Regina. Ella no conocía mucho a Emma, pero sí a August, y estaba segura de que no era una mala chica. Poco más tarde, las dos empezaron a reírse.

\- Mamá nunca la aprobaría. – dijo la pelirroja, entre risas.

\- Lo sé. Me da igual lo que diga mamá.

* * *

Emma había aceptado quedarse a dormir con Ruby y continuar el maratón al día siguiente. No estar en su casa, aunque fuese por una sola noche, también le vendría bien. Aquella tarde no había existido su madre, ni su padre, ni August, ni nadie más. Sólo ella, Ruby, y aquella maravillosa serie. Y quizás Regina. Sí, Regina había existido un poco.

Ya en la cama, estaban terminando de ver el último capítulo de ese día, antes de parar por su salud mental.

\- Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Rubs. – dijo Emma, una vez todo estuvo en silencio.

\- No me las tienes que dar. Eres mi amiga, Emma. – la morena le quitó importancia. Realmente, haría lo que fuera por su amiga.

\- Sí, pero sé que querías ir a la fiesta de Robin. Todos deben estar allí.

\- Sí, quería. – admitió Ruby. – Pero te quiero más a ti. Una fiesta no es más importante que mi mejor amiga. Además, Robin es un idiota.

\- Ah, sí que lo es. – se quejó la rubia. – Menudo imbécil.

Entonces, Emma le relató pacientemente lo que había ocurrido el martes. Todo. Desde que llegó hasta que Regina la frenó, lo de Killian defendiéndola, y también cuando la bonita morena la había ido a consolar al baño. Ruby bufó y gruñó varias veces, escuchando la historia.

\- Te juro que le odio. – dijo finalmente. – Ojalá la vida le dé su merecido pronto, si no se lo doy yo.

\- No, Rubs. – se quejó la rubia. – Es mejor ignorarlo, y para que yo diga esto…

Las dos rieron, pero a los pocos segundos Ruby volvió a ponerse sería, antes de sonreír con picardía.

\- Peeeeeero, lo más importante, Regina está soltera. ¿Podemos hablar de eso?

Emma rodó los ojos. Esa chica era imposible.

* * *

Regina no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su hermana hasta que estuvo con ella. Realmente disfrutaba de pasar el rato en su compañía. Zelena solía darle buenos consejos y, aunque era un poco alocada, solía tener la razón.

Aquella noche se habían quedado hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, tanto que se levantaron imposiblemente tarde. Demasiado tarde para lo que todos los Mills estaban acostumbrados.

Regina seguía sin haber tocado su móvil, probablemente las notificaciones se habrían duplicado, pero le daba igual. No se fijó en nada hasta que vio el nombre de Ruby aparecer en su pantalla.

\- ¿Ruby? – preguntó, confusa. Era raro que ella la llamase.

\- Ey, ¿estás libre?

Dudó un momento, pero su hermana, que estaba junto a ella, la animó a decirle que sí.

\- Euh… sí, ¿por qué? – respondió, aún sin entender nada.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, pero solo duró un par de segundos.

\- Te parecerá raro, pero te quería invitar a pasar la tarde con Emma y conmigo. Ya sabes, comida basura, películas, animar a la rubia…

\- Oh, ¿ahora? – eso la había tomado por totalmente por sorpresa. – Claro, me paso en un rato. – aceptó sin pensar. - ¿Qué he hecho?

\- Pues quedar con tus amigas para pasar una buena tarde. Anda, no seas tonta, ponte guapa y ve. – le dijo Zelena, casi empujándola.

Una hora más tarde, la morena entraba por la puerta de Granny's. La mujer la saludó cordialmente al verla ahí, suponiendo el motivo.

\- Hola querida, ¿quieres algo?

\- ¿Oh? – preguntó ella, distraída. – Ah no, Granny. Estoy buscando a Ruby.

Granny sonrió dulcemente y señaló hacia las escaleras.

\- Sube las escaleras del fondo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Regina así lo hizo, un poco nerviosa aún, no sabía qué le depararía aquella tarde. Su vida parecía estar cambiando por completo. Cuando encontró la habitación, tocó suavemente a la puerta, antes de abrir. Sonrió levemente al escuchar la voz de Emma diciendo _¿Esperas a alguien, Rubs? _Desde luego, a ella seguro que no.

\- Hola. – saludó tímidamente, apareciendo tras la puerta. – Espero no haberme perdido mucho.

\- ¡Llegas en el momento perfecto, Regina! Estábamos a punto de ponernos una peli de miedo. – dijo Ruby, entusiasmada.

\- Regina… - susurró Emma, aún sorprendida.

La película no daba tanto miedo como ella había esperado, pero aun así se lo pasaron en grande, pues Ruby no paraba de hacer bromas y en su mayoría, Emma las continuaba. Era bueno ver así a la rubia, fuera del entorno escolar, entre amigos, animada. Regina recordó cómo era Emma antes de _aquello_. Nunca habían hablado mucho después de sexto, pero recordaba verla en los pasillos y de vez en cuando en los recreos. Solía estar contenta, riendo con sus amigas, teniendo una vida normal. Al contrario que ella, que siempre había sido infeliz.

De vuelta a la realidad, las tres chicas acordaron ver otra película, pero esta vez de comedia. Las bromas y risas seguían, pero se fueron apagando poco a poco, pues en algún momento la rubia se quedó dormida.

\- Oh…se ha dormido. – dijo Regina bajito, por miedo a despertarla.

Ruby sonrió al verla.

\- Voy a aprovechar que estás tú para ir a ver si Granny necesita ayuda. ¿Puedes…quedarte con ella? Por favor. No quiero que se quede sola.

\- Euh…sí. – respondió, aún insegura. – Quiero decir, no pasa nada, ve a ver si hace falta algo abajo.

\- Emma suele tener pesadillas. – explicó Ruby. – Sueña casi todos los días con el accidente de su padre. Ella cree que puede hacerse la fuerte, pero anoche la escuché llorar.

Con toda esa información, Regina pudo comprenderla mejor y más decidida, asintió y la tranquilizó diciéndole que se quedaría hasta que volviese. Bajó el volumen de la televisión para que no molestase y se sentó cómodamente al lado de donde estaba la rubia, antes de sacar un libro que siempre llevaba en su bolso.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando notó a Emma moverse a su lado. Decidió no darle mayor importancia y siguió con su libro, hasta que escuchó la voz de la rubia, somnolienta.

\- Así que…Julio Verne, ¿eh? – preguntó, riendo – Pega contigo.

Regina cerró el libro y sonrió.

\- No sabía que eras de las que necesita echarse la siesta.

\- Y no lo soy. – se quejó. – Pero estaba cómoda, he comido mucho, y… - recorrió la habitación con la mirada. - ¿Ruby?

\- Me la comí. – bromeó la morena. – Bajó a ayudar a Granny. No tardará en subir.

Emma dejó escapar una risita.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta de Robin? – preguntó con cautela, no sabía si era buena idea sacar ese tema.

\- No lo sé, no fui. – respondió Regina. – Vino mi hermana de visita, así que pasamos la noche en familia.

\- Ah, guay. Te ahorraste que estuviera como un baboso toda la noche. – dijo la rubia, molesta.

La morena no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de pocos amigos que había puesto Emma al hablar de Robin. Pero tenía toda la razón.

En ese momento, Ruby volvió a la habitación con varios trozos de tarta.

\- Menos mal que te has despertado, Regina se iba a pensar que éramos unas aburridas. – se quejó, picando a Emma. Luego señaló las tartas. – Granny la ha preparado especialmente para nosotras.

Emma se lanzó a la tarta, sin embargo, Regina miró su reloj y sonrió un poco incómoda.

\- Yo debería irme ya. – se excusó. – Mi hermana se va mañana de nuevo y me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

\- Pero, ¡no me rechaces la tarta, Regina! – dijo Ruby, haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Quizás… ¿pueda llevármela? Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Ruby le había envuelto la tarta y se la había dado. Regina agradeció a ambas la invitación y el habérselo pasado tan bien. Después, se despidió y se marchó.

Emma se quedó mirando la ventana despistada, observando a Regina sin mirarla realmente. El sonido de la voz de su amiga la interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, pues no la había escuchado.

\- Que sois bonitas. – respondió Ruby. – Hacéis buena pareja.

\- Eh, para ya, Rubs. Regina no se va a fijar en mí. Nunca.

* * *

Los lunes siempre eran difíciles de llevar. Los lunes siempre era demasiado temprano para todo. Para levantarse, para ir a clase o simplemente para existir. Aun así, Emma enfrentaba su segunda semana de clase con mejor cara que la primera. No tardó en vestirse y arreglarse un poco – ese día le apetecía verse guapa – antes de salir huyendo de su hermano y de su madre, como era costumbre.

Cuando llegó al instituto, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, nada más cruzar la puerta. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo. La gente cuchicheaba a su alrededor, sin atreverse a decirle nada, pero era evidente que hablaban de ella.

No sabía qué estaba pasando. Ella no había hecho nada nuevo, no se había metido en ninguna pelea, ningún escándalo…nada. Decidió ignorar las miradas y seguir su camino hasta su clase. Una vez allí, por fuera estaba Regina con sus amigas. Las tres la rodeaban y la morena tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Emma no se acercó. No quería. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sintió que la morena iba hacia ella. La miró a los ojos y lo único que pudo encontrar en ellos fue confusión. Probablemente habría circulado algún rumor, y Regina era la última persona que quería que creyera cualquier tontería de esas.

\- Emma, ¿te has enterado? – preguntó en voz baja.

\- Um, no. – respondió la rubia, inquieta. – Pero todo el mundo me está mirando, así que tiene que ser algo sobre mí. – se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que podía quitarle importancia.

\- A Robin le han roto un brazo. – explicó, calmada. Su mirada no se separaba de sus ojos, como si estuviera intentando encontrar la verdad en ellos.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Sólo era la segunda semana, y ya estaba metida en un problema en el que ni siquiera tenía la culpa. Emma sintió ganas de llorar. No tenía por qué soportar todo aquello.

\- Regina, te juro que no fui yo.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Habrá sido Emma? ¿Regina la creerá? **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Sé que he vuelto a tardar un milenio en actualizar, pero he estado con mil cosas más y escribo cuando puedo. Espero poder actualizar los siguientes capítulos más rápido, pero no prometo nada de momento. Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por estar pendientes de la historia, por las reviews y por seguir aquí. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

**4**

Regina mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más, antes de relajarse visiblemente. Respiró profundamente y suavizó su expresión.

\- Ya sé que no has sido tú. – dijo. – Pero tú, dijiste eso el otro día, y entonces…pero sé que no hiciste nada, me gusta pensar que tienes algo más de cabeza y… - explicó, más mal que bien, nerviosa. – Perdona. Gracias por asegurármelo.

Por un momento, la morena pensó que Emma se enfadaría con ella por tener dudas, pero se equivocó. La mirada de Emma reflejaba miedo, tristeza y alivio, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Me crees? No…¿necesitas alguna prueba o algo así? – preguntó, desconfiada.

\- No. Me vale con tu palabra. Además, dijiste que te estabas reformando, ¿no?

\- Sí… - respondió Emma, desanimada.

En ese momento, Regina deseó abrazar a la rubia, pero no lo hizo. Utilizó todo su autocontrol y solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de lo que le podía haber dicho a su hermana el fin de semana, sí que le importaba lo que pensara su madre. Y sus amigas. Sabía que nada de lo que estaba pasando últimamente por su cabeza tenía sentido, pero aun así, tenía que mantener la compostura.

\- Te creo, Emma. – insistió. – Siento que tengas que pasar por esto.

Emma solo sonrió débilmente. Qué más daba ya, si se había acostumbrado a que la mirasen con lástima y miedo. Ahora, además, la mirarían con odio.

\- Gracias, Regina. – respondió, antes de irse en silencio a su sitio.

Regina fue una compañía muda para Emma durante todas las clases de ese día. Estaba allí, con ella, pero no decía nada. La rubia tampoco abría la boca, excepto para bostezar. La mañana se estaba haciendo larga.

Al terminar la clase de matemáticas, el sonido de la campana fue olvidado para atender a una cosa más importante; la notificación que habían recibido todos los alumnos a la vez. Era un vídeo. Más concretamente, era el vídeo en el que le partían el brazo a Robin. Era de noche y las formas no se distinguían del todo bien, pero se identificaba a Robin perfectamente, y a otra persona con capucha negra, a quien no se le veía la cara.

Los cuchicheos no tardaron en comenzar – de nuevo –. Todos se preguntaban quién sería aquel tipo, que evidentemente no era Emma Swan.

\- Emma, ¿sabes quién es? – susurró Regina, viendo cómo la rubia no apartaba la vista del móvil.

\- Euh, no, no tengo ni diea. – dijo ella, confusa.

En realidad, Emma sí sabía quién era. No con seguridad, pero tenía ciertas sospechas. El chico llevaba ropa básica difícil de relacionar a una persona en concreto, pero había algo en su figura, su forma de andar y de pegar, que se le hacía familiar.

* * *

Después de aquel _boom_, la gente no podía parar de hablar de ello por los pasillos. Incluso algunos se habían acercado a pedirle disculpas a la rubia.

Regina había vuelto a ser rodeada por sus amigas, parecía que aquello se había hecho costumbre. Cada vez que lo hacían se sentía intimidada, se hacía pequeña, como si las otras tuvieran más poder y capacidad de decisión que ella. Y cada vez que intentaba sobreponerse, la hundían más.

Esta vez, no paraban de atacar a Emma.

\- Yo creo que Emma mandó a alguien para que lo hiciese por ella. – dijo Mal.

\- Seguro que era ella la que estaba grabando. – rió Úrsula.

\- Y yo que pensaba que habría sido ella… pensaba que iba a disfrutar como cuando le hizo aquello a Killian. – comentó Cruella.

La morena se había quedado en silencio, tan solo escuchando las estupideces que salían por la boca de aquellas chicas. Es cierto que ella también había juzgado a Emma antes de conocerla mejor, pero nunca habría dicho aquellas cosas.

\- Regina, ¿tú qué opinas? - la picó Úrusula.

\- Pues qué va a opinar, si ahora ella es amiguita de Swan. – se quejó Mal. – El otro día quedó con ella y Ruby, ¿no es cierto? – se burló. – Qué bajo has caído…

Y menos mal que Kathryn se ha ido, no hacía sino que tomaras malas decisiones. Menos mal que ahora nos tienes sólo a nosotras. – dijo Cruella.

* * *

Emma llegó a casa con cara de pocos amigos. Se cruzó a su madre en la cocina, pero no la miró, sino que se dirigió directamente al jardín de atrás, donde sabía que estaría August.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! – gritó. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

August la miró fijamente, confuso.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Emma?

\- ¡Fuiste tú! – le acusó. – Me pediste que no me metiese en más problemas, ¿y vas tú y lo haces? Me pediste que dejase a mamá tranquila, ¡deberías seguir tu propio consejo!

\- ¿Cómo me has reconocido?

\- Por tu estúpido vídeo. No te quedaste contento con romperle el brazo a Robin, que además lo grabaste porque sabías que todos me iban a culpar a mí. ¡Y lo han hecho! Incluso después de tu vídeo de mierda, hay gente que sigue pensando que fui yo. Y joder, ¡sólo llevamos dos semanas de clase!

La rubia respiraba agitadamente, quería gritarle e insultarle hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero solo pudo romper a llorar desconsoladamente. August corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, aunque Emma intentase zafarse.

\- Lo siento, Emma, te juro que lo siento. – dijo él. – Yo, no lo pensé. Y cuando lo pensé, fue muy tarde.

\- No tenías que haberlo hecho. – se quejó, aún llorando – ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuanto fui a recogerte el martes? – ella asintió. – Escuché a algunos de tus compañeros hablar a la salida sobre lo que había pasado ese día. Lo que te había dicho Robin...

\- Sí, ¡pero eso daba igual! – sollozó Emma. – Si alguien tenía que pegarle, debía haber sido yo. Y no lo hice, porque…

\- Porque Regina no te dejó. Lo sé. ¿Ella te ha creído?

Emma pensó en Regina y asintió. Habían estado raras esa mañana, pero Regina había confiado en ella desde el principio. Aunque en un momento podía haber dudado, confió más en su palabra que en el resto. Y eso contaba mucho para ella.

\- Sí. Regina me ha creído. ¿Y?

\- Eso es bueno.

Después de un rato, la rubia pudo calmarse y, aunque seguiría reprochándole a su hermano por lo que había hecho, no podía seguir enfadada.

\- Mañana por la tarde me voy a la universidad. – dijo Augsut. – Te quedarás sola con mamá. ¿Crees que te las puedes apañar?

\- Sí. No le romperé un brazo a nadie. – respondió ella.

\- Emma…

\- Sí. – bufó. – Me esforzaré. Te lo prometo.

\- Quiero que te cuides.

\- Te voy a echar de menos. – se quejó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Y yo a ti, pequeñaja.

Siempre estarían el uno para el otro, eso lo sabían desde que eran pequeños. No era la primera vez que estaban separados, pero sí en aquellas circunstancias. Sea como fuere, eso no importaba. Nunca se abandonarían, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, Regina fue prácticamente secuestrada por sus amigas. Antes de clase, durante los recreos, después de clase, todas las tardes y todos los fines de semana. No la habían dejado tranquila, ni siquiera para estudiar. Las chicas habían formado un grupo de estudio, apoyado por Cora, que estaba encantada de verlas en su casa durante las tardes.

Sólo veía a Emma en clase, pero cada vez que le dirigía la palabra tenía que soportar las miradas y risitas de las demás, y empezaba a ser insoportable. Poco a poco, sin quererlo, había acabado ignorando a la rubia.

Los pocos momentos en los que estaba sola, Regina pensaba. Pensaba mucho. Pero sobre todo, se preguntaba por qué. Por qué su vida tenía que estar controlada por su madre o por los demás. Por qué tenía que hacer única y exclusivamente las cosas que su círculo le permitía. El día que había quedado con Emma y Ruby se lo había pasado realmente bien, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Había probado un poco de felicidad antes de volver a estar rodeada en las tinieblas. No era justo.

Estaba en su taquilla, concentrada en los libros que necesitaría ese día, cuando el ruido de unos pasos, a carrera, la sorprendieron. Alguien se apoyó al lado de la puerta de su taquilla, y no tuvo más que mirar para que saliera una sonrisa de su cara.

\- Emma… - dijo en un susurro, de repente preocupada por si alguna de sus amigas estaba por allí.

\- Hey. – saludó la rubia – Pensaba que estabas enfadada conmigo.

Regina sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, negando aquello. No quería que Emma pensara que estaba enfadada.

\- No, no. – se apresuró a responder – Siento haberte ignorado últimamente, yo sólo… no me dejan tranquila. – confesó.

\- Ya lo he visto. – respondió Emma, haciendo un mohín. – He visto las miradas, las risas, todo eso también…¿necesitas que le dé un aviso a alguien? – bromeó.

\- Ni se te ocurra. – amenazó la morena.

\- Eh, era una broma. Aunque me gustaría.

Muy a su pesar, Regina dejó escapar una risita. Podía perfectamente visualizar la situación. Emma aprovechó el momento para ponerse seria.

\- Perdona que te lo diga, pero tienes unas amigas de mierda. – declaró, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta de la taquilla que tenía detrás.

La morena la miró, su primer acto reflejo intentar encontrar algún argumento para rebatirle, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni siquiera puedo defenderlas. – rió – Son horribles.

\- ¿Por qué no las mandas a la mierda?

\- No puedo…

Emma entonces vio en los ojos de Regina el dolor que estaba aguantando por tener aquellos especímenes como amigas. No sabía por qué no podía, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar del tema, así que se desvió hacia lo que la había llevado de nuevo a Regina en primer lugar: el proyecto que debían hacer juntas – y que la echaba de menos, pero eso no lo iba a admitir.

\- En realidad quería preguntarte cuándo vamos a empezar nuestro proyecto. Con los exámenes y el resto de…cosas, nos hemos olvidado un poco.

\- Ah, sí. – suspiró la morena, agradecida. – No me he olvidado. De hecho, ¿te gustaría pasarte esta tarde por casa? Así estaremos tranquilas.

\- ¿Ninguna intromisión? ¿Secuestro? ¿Tarde atareada?

\- Nada de nada. Te lo prometo.

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza, Emma se marchó, justo en el momento en que Cruella se dirigía a Regina.

\- ¿Por qué hablabas con Swan? Nos despistamos un momento y vuelves a caer, Regina. Esto es agotador, y ni siquiera nos pagan. – se quejó.

\- Emma y yo tenemos un proyecto pendiente. – explicó, recalcando el nombre de la rubia. – Creo que tú tampoco lo has empezado, ¿no? - Regina sabía que no hacía falta mucho para que su amiga se picara. Era muy competitiva y, aun sabiendo que ella conseguiría la nota más alta, nunca se cansaba de intentar alcanzarla.

* * *

A la hora indicada, Emma tocó el timbre de la mansión Mills. No es que no supiera dónde vivía Regina o el dinero que tenía su familia, pero haber traspasado el jardín y estar frente a esa casa era impresionante. Mientras esperaba, se encontró preguntándose qué ventana sería la de la habitación de la morena.

\- Hola. – la saludó esta segundos después, pillándola in fraganti analizando la casa.

\- Hola. – respondió la rubia, amablemente. – Wow. Tienes una casa flipante.

\- Espera a verla por dentro.

El tour por la mansión no se hizo esperar. Era realmente enorme, y la decoración muy elegante y bonita. Emma pensó que probablemente la habría decorado Cora. ¿Tendría Regina el mismo estilo? ¿Habría decorado ella su habitación o se lo habría impuesto su madre? Esa mujer parecía bastante fría, controladora y daba miedo.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Emma? Pareces embobada. – preguntó la morena, con una risita.

\- Euh, la casa es muy bonita. Y enorme. Creo que mi casa no es ni una cuarta parte de la tuya.

\- A veces no hace falta tener la casa más grande del mundo. Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

Cora y Henry no estaban esa tarde. Los dos estaban ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos, cosa que les garantizaba tranquilidad y ayudaban a la salud mental de Emma. Ninguna interrupción, nada de miedo, sólo ella y Regina. Solas. Bueno, ese pensamiento sí que era aterrador.

Su habitación era grande, con una cama de matrimonio en el medio, un bonito tocador de color blanco, varios espejos y detalles en blanco y negro por aquí y por allá. Además de una puerta que estaba segura que daba a un gran vestidor. Nada estaba fuera de su sitio. ¿Es que tenía que ser perfecta hasta en casa?

Se colocaron cómodamente y, después de que la morena cogiese todo lo necesario para empezar con el proyecto, se pusieron en marcha sin mayor problema.

Todo iba bien en un principio, hasta que Emma no pudo luchar más consigo misma y se dejó llevar. Los movimientos de Regina eran gráciles, su voz suave y agradable, y era tan inteligente que todo aquello la dejaba sin sentido alguno. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Su pelo negro estaba recogido en una bonita coleta y su uniforme se mantenía en perfecto estado, no como el suyo. Era incapaz de encontrar un solo defecto en ella.

Oh, oh, eso estaba mal. Si seguía mirándola así, no tardaría en darse cuenta. Tenía que parar, tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía.

\- ¿Emma, me estás escuchando? – logró entender.

\- Euh, sí…¿qué decías? – respondió tras varios segundos, luchando consigo misma.

\- Que tenemos un problema.

\- ¿Qué problema?

\- Para seguir con el proyecto tenemos que ir a…a un sitio que no reo que te vaya a gustar.

No tuvo ni que preguntar. Estaba más que claro dónde era. Debió haber caído antes. La comisaría.

* * *

**¿Habéis visto? Regina ha creído a Emma y al final, más o menos todo ha ido bien. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué esperáis? **

**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Sé que esta vez he vuelto a tardar, pero bueno, como ya sabéis, dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar, y yo espero estar a la altura con este capítulo. Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por dejar review y leer la historia, me alegra mucho que os esté gustando. Nos vamos a olvidar de Robin por el momento y centrar en Emma y Regina, que son lo importante. Espero que os guste :) **

* * *

**5**

Emma acababa de marcharse cuando Regina escuchó a su padre entrar a la cocina. Ella estaba con la cabeza prácticamente metida en la nevera, indecisa sobre qué hacerse para cenar. No quería nada que fuese pesado, pero a la vez tenía hambre.

\- Hola, Regina, ¿qué haces dentro de la nevera? – bromeó Henry, al verla.

La morena se sobresaltó, pero enseguida sonrió y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a abrazar al hombre, riendo. Su padre siempre la ponía de buen humor. Y si su madre no estaba en casa, todavía más. Se podía respirar tranquilidad.

\- No estaba dentro de la nevera. – respondió, rodando los ojos. – Buscaba algo para cenar.

\- ¿Algo como esto? – preguntó él, alzando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano derecha. - ¿Lasaña?

\- ¡Eres el mejor!

Padre e hija se sentaron uno frente al otro en el comedor, delante de cada uno un gran plato de deliciosa lasaña, el plato favorito de ambos.

\- ¿Era Emma a la que he visto irse? – preguntó él, distraído. La verdad es que le había llamado la atención verla allí.

\- Sí, papi. Es mi compañera de clase. – explicó Regina. – Archie nos ha mandado un proyecto y hemos decidido hacerlo juntas. – se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés, aunque enseguida supo que a su padre no lo podía engañar.

\- Oh. Entonces, ¿supongo que está mejor? – dijo, esta vez más interesado en la rubia.

\- Algo, sí. – respondió la morena. – Se está esforzando y últimamente no se ha metido en problemas. – dijo, orgullosa.

\- Ah, sí. Todavía me acuerdo de la nariz de aquel chaval. – rió Henry. – No tenía buena pinta.

\- Killian está bien, y parece no guardarle rencor por eso. – Regina jugó con su comida, pensativa. – No es malo que me esté juntando con Emma, ¿verdad?

El hombre la miró extrañado, pero en un momento supo qué estaba pasando por la mente de la chica. Definitivamente, la había educado bien, a pesar de Cora. Regina era una joven de buen corazón, pero era una lástima que su madre intentara llevarla por otro camino.

\- Claro que no, cariño. ¿Lo dices por tu madre? No te dejes llevar por lo que ella opine. Emma es una buena chica, ¿no es así?

\- Sí… - respondió la morena en un susurro. – Emma me cae bien, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado con ella.

\- Está pasando por un momento difícil, Regina, y no todos expresamos el dolor de la misma manera. – argumentó Henry. – En su caso, ella lo canalizó a través de la rabia, por eso se metió en tantos problemas. Después de todo, David era su padre.

Regina asintió, pensando en los prejuicios que había tenido sobre Emma y la impresión que le dio el primer día de clase. En poco más de un mes, todo eso había cambiado.

\- La gente todavía piensa que es conflictiva. – dijo con pena.

\- Porque ha creado esa imagen. – respondió él, intentando hacer a su hija entender. – El cambio debe ser gradual. ¿O acaso no la juzgaste tú antes de conocerla?

Se quedó unos segundos pensando, antes de darle la razón a su padre, pues no tenía más remedio.

\- Tienes razón. – aceptó. – Papi, ¿qué crees que puedo hacer para ayudarla?

\- Haz lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Sé su amiga. Apóyala, y sobre todo, no la abandones.

La morena recibió el consejo agradecida y decidió ponerlo en práctica. Las últimas semanas la había abandonado y no se había sentido bien, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sentía tanta rabia al pensar en su grupo de amigas que pensaba que iba a volverse loca.

* * *

Una vez en su cuarto, y por primera vez con un largo rato libre para ella sola, decidió llamar a Kathryn, con la que no hablaba desde hacía semanas. Concretamente, desde que las chicas la habían secuestrado e inventado miles de planes para mantenerla ocupada. Y ella echaba de menos a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Regina! – la voz de Kat sonaba emocionada. – Hace casi un mes que no sé de ti.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Estuve ocupada. Bueno, más bien, me mantuvieron ocupada. – se quejó. – Y por fin tengo un rato libre.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó la rubia, juguetona. - ¿Algún ligue nuevo por el que reemplazar al idiota?

Regina rió. Definitivamente, aquella charla la necesitaba, y no supo cuánto hasta que escuchó su voz de nuevo.

\- No, para nada. – respondió, dando paso de la risa a un suspiro cansado. – Las chicas me han mantenido entretenida estas semanas. Ya sabes, estudiando, de compras, haciéndole la pelota a mi madre. – rodó los ojos. – No sé cómo tú le caes bien, creo que es un milagro.

\- Ah, porque yo sé fingir muy bien, querida Regina. – dijo Kat, exagerando el tono de su voz. – Qué asco me dan las tres. No las soporto. Es una pena que no puedas deshacerte de ellas. Y más no poder estar allí para reírnos de sus tonterías.

\- ¿Verdad? – se quejó la morena. – Por eso y muchas cosas más te echo de menos, Kat. Odio que estés tan lejos.

\- Y yo… - concordó la rubia. – Lo bueno es que a finales de curso volveré, iremos a la universidad y todo será maravilloso. – hizo una pausa – Además, quizás, puede que haya conocido a un chico.

\- Vaya, ¡eso es genial! – dijo Regina, emocionada. – Estás tardando en contármelo.

Regina y Kathryn pasaron casi una hora hablando del casi-novio de la rubia, de clases, de sus nuevos compañeros, y también criticando un poco a sus otras amigas. Era divertido tenerla, y también horrible estar separadas.

\- Pero oye… - interrumpió Kathryn, cayendo en algo que no había pensado hasta ese momento. – Normalmente las chicas te dejan bastante de lado si no es porque les interesa, ¿por qué ese acoso?

\- No lo sé. Todo empezó porque en clase tengo que hacer un proyecto con Emma, y últimamente nos hemos llevado bien, así que…

\- Espera, espera, ¿QUÉ? – su a miga se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aunque no la estaba viendo sabía que lo haría, de todas formas. - ¿Estamos hablando de Emma Swan?

\- Sí.

\- ¿La misma Emma Swan que…?

\- Sí, la misma que le rompió la nariz a Killian, la misma que se metió en peleas casi todas las semanas el curso pasado, la misma Emma conflictiva. – la cortó Regina. – Ahora no es así. Ella…se está reformando. – repitió las palabras que le había dicho la rubia el primer día.

La línea quedó en silencio unos segundos, que a la morena se le hicieron eternos. Estuvo a punto de comprobar si la llamada se había cortado cuando Kat volvió a hablar.

\- Sabes que está enamorada de ti, ¿verdad? – dijo, como si fuera algo obvio.

\- ¿Emma? No, no está enamorada de mí. – rió Regina. – Emma y yo solo somos amigas.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no le gustes.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, Kat. – se estaba poniendo algo tensa. – Escucha, ella no está enamorada de mí. Es una buena persona, y de verdad lo está intentando.

\- Ok, ok, te creo. – aceptó Kathryn. – Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que no sean esas víboras. De verdad. – dijo, sincera. – Pero algún día me darás la razón. – finalizó con una risita.

* * *

Las palabras de Kathryn no habían parado de resonar en la cabeza de Regina durante toda la semana. Sabía que no debía darle más vueltas aquello, es más, lo tenía claro, pero… ¿y si su amiga tenía algo de razón?

Emma no se había comportado de manera diferente con ella, en ningún momento. Incluso se había fijado en cómo interactuaba con Ruby, y no encontraba diferencias, más allá de las que otorga la confianza de una amistad más o menos duradera.

Tenía que dejar de darle importancia a aquello. Ella sólo había conocido a Emma en un momento vulnerable, no había sido hostil o la había rechazado y gracias a las clases habían descubierto que se caían bien. No había nada más allá. Sí, Kathryn estaba completamente equivocada.

\- Ey, Regina. Te has pasado toda la clase despistada. ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Emma la sacó de su trance. Era verdad, no había prestado nada de atención en la clase de historia.

\- Ah, sí. – dijo a modo de disculpa, distraída. – Anoche me acosté tarde estudiando para el examen de mañana. – bostezó – y ahora tengo mucho sueño.

La rubia rió al ver su expresión, aburrida y somnolienta.

\- Estaba pensando que quizá mañana podemos aprovechar, ahora que no hay más exámenes hasta dentro de dos semanas, para ir a la comisaría.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres ir? – preguntó la morena, algo preocupada.

\- Sí. – se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que ya es hora de que lo haga. También he preparado algunas cosas.

\- Perfecto. – Regina sonrió. Aquello sí que era un cambio. – Entonces mañana, después de comer, ¿vale?

Emma asintió y se despidió de ella para marcharse con Ruby, o eso suponía. Lo hacían todos los recreos. Ella, en cambio, se levantó y se marchó a la biblioteca, sola.

No es que sus amigas la hubiesen dejado en paz, al menos no del todo. Sí que se habían olvidado un poco de ella, pero la habían hecho salir el fin de semana para hablar de temas banales y seguir atormentándola con Robin. Y también habían ido un día a su casa para estudiar. Y no habían estudiado nada, por eso se había quedado hasta tarde.

En resumen: odiaba su vida.

* * *

Emma y Ruby estaban en la cafetería y, como siempre, la morena narraba las mil aventuras que vivía en clase, sobre todo cómo trataba de sobrevivir al aburrimiento y a los interminables trabajos de sus profesores.

\- Te lo juro Ems, no puedo esperar para tener vacaciones o al menos algún día de fiesta. – se quejó Ruby.

\- Anda, no seas quejica. – rió la rubia, al ver la expresión de su amiga.

\- Ya, como tú tienes cierta compañía no te quejas, ¿no? – sugirió, pícara.

Las dos rieron y pronto Ruby cambió un poco su expresión. Emma ya sabía de qué iba a hablarle.

\- Por cierto…ya sé que no estás de humor para esto, pero vamos, es tu cumpleaños la próxima semana, ¿no hay algo que quieras hacer?

Emma suspiró y miró al techo unos segundos. Era verdad, no estaba para nada animada.

\- Yo…no lo sé, supongo que me conformo con que estés conmigo ese día. – confesó, con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Quizás una tarde-noche de pizzas y películas malas? Podría venir Regina también, la otra vez se lo pasó bien.

\- Me parece bien el plan, pero no creo que Regina venga…aunque no importa, contigo me vale.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Emma y Regina se encontraron frente a la comisaría a las 4 en punto. La rubia había llegado antes, pues los nervios y las ganas de estar fuera de su casa la habían hecho deambular por la ciudad durante un largo rato. Había paseado por las calles lentamente, admirando cada detalle de Storybrooke como nunca antes. Pasar por delante de algunas tiendas o puntos en concreto le seguía encogiendo el corazón. Era difícil que no lo hiciera, si en cada lugar tenía un recuerdo con su padre.

Eran días como esos en los que notaba más su falta. Cuando él no estaba en turno, solían ir a pasear, a comer hamburguesas a escondidas de su madre, a luchar con palos de madera o a hacer cualquier cosa. Y si no, él siempre podía inventarse una historia de la nada, cualquiera, sobre casi cualquier sitio de la ciudad. Nunca se quedaba sin ideas.

Emma salió de su trance en cuanto vio a Regina a lo lejos, caminando a paso rápido para llegar a su encuentro.

\- Hola. – saludó, sonriente. – ¿He llegado tarde? – preguntó, comprobando su reloj de pulsera.

\- No, yo he llegado antes. – la tranquilizó la rubia. – Estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad y, bueno, cuando me he dado cuenta ya estaba aquí.

\- ¿Entramos?

Regina lo había preguntado con cautela, teniendo en cuenta que aquel sitio era donde tantos años había trabajado David, y probablemente a Emma la invadiera la tristeza en cuanto estuvieran dentro.

Su nueva amiga recorría el lugar con naturalidad, como si fuese allí todos los días, como si conociera cada esquina. Tal vez era porque realmente las conocía. Por el momento, su expresión no había cambiado. _Está siendo muy valiente_, pensó. Deseaba de todo corazón no tardar mucho, y que su corazón sobreviviera a aquello.

Nada más llegar a las oficinas, las recibió el nuevo sheriff, Graham.

\- ¡Emma! – saludó, alegre. – Es una sorpresa verte por aquí.

\- Hola, Graham. – respondió la rubia, contenta, chocando su mano. – Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía…

\- Y dime, habéis venido a investigar para vuestro trabajo, ¿verdad? – dijo, mirando a Regina, pues ella era quien le había avisado.

\- Sí.

La morena y el sheriff intercambiaban algunas palabras, y en lo que Regina explicaba con más detenimiento en qué consistía el proyecto, Emma se perdió en un punto concreto, situado casi al final del pasillo, dejando de escuchar las voces a su alrededor.

\- ¿Emma? – la voz de Graham trató de despertarla, viéndola algo afectada, y sabiendo exactamente por qué. - ¿Quieres ir? Nadie…nadie ha tocado nada del despacho, solo han entrado a limpiarlo. Sigue tal cual se quedó…como tú pediste.

La palabra _pedir _había sido un eufemismo. Poco después de la muerte de David, Emma había ido a la comisaría, con un solo objetivo. Frenar a su madre y a todo el mundo que quisiera vaciar ese despacho. Gritó, lloró, pataleó, rompió cosas e incluso uno de sus puñetazos alcanzó la barriga de Graham. Entonces, decidieron dejar las cosas tal cual estaban, y la oficina quedó como recuerdo.

\- Me gustaría entrar, sí. – miró a Regina, no sin un poco de culpa. – ¿Te importa si le haces tú las preguntas a Graham mientras yo…?

No necesitó terminar. La morena asintió, entendiendo que necesitaba un momento a solas.

Graham la acompañó al despacho, lo abrió y dejo vía libre a Emma, que entró lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que veía aquella habitación.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien?

\- Sí. – aseguró la rubia. – Gracias.

\- Entonces, te dejo sola. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. – respondió, y antes de irse se volvió a girar hacia ella. – Ah, y dile a tu hermano cuando lo veas que la próxima vez no le voy a cubrir.

Emma asintió, sin hacerle mucho caso, pero dejando ese pensamiento para luego. Recorrió con la mirada todas las paredes, los muebles, los archivos, y luego acarició la mesa con la mano izquierda, antes de sentarse en la silla que una vez ocupó su padre.

El despacho de su padre. Ese sitio en el que había pasado más horas de las que podía contar, y en el que siempre se había sentido cómoda. Estaba decorado con varias fotos de la familia, de él con Mary Margaret, de todos juntos, y una muy especial de los dos. Ella y él. Ella, con su padre. Esa era su foto favorita. Porque fue del día que finalmente aceptó que no la abandonarían esta vez no. Que había encontrado por fin una familia.

Sonrió levemente al ver las puntas de los bolígrafos ligeramente mordidas, gesto que hacía mucho cuando estaba nervioso. También varias hojas con garabatos que parecían no tener forma ni sentido. Aquellos eran los detalles que no quería perder. Esas pequeñas cosas hacían que no se fuera del todo, que aún diera la sensación de que seguía allí, y que volvería en cualquier momento para recogerla e ir a Granny's a por una riquísima cena.

Antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por secárselas. Simplemente se quedó allí, en aquella silla, durante un largo rato. Cuando Regina fue a por ella, seguía en la misma posición.

\- ¿Estás bien? Ya he terminado de hablar con Graham.

Emma asintió, pero sin mirarla.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya o…?

Esta vez, la rubia negó.

Sin una pregunta más, Regina volvió mentalmente a la conversación que había tenido con su padre, y recordó su consejo. Entonces, decidió que no podía dejarla sola. No allí, y definitivamente no en ese estado, así que, segundos después, había conseguido una silla y se quedó ahí, sentada a su lado, en silencio. En un gesto casi involuntario, entrelazó sus manos y se apoyó en su hombro.

No supo cuánto tiempo habían pasado allí, pero juraba haberse quedado dormida en el hombro de Emma. Creyendo que aún seguirían otro rato más, fue sorprendida por la voz de Emma, que casi susurraba una confesión.

\- Es el primer cumpleaños que voy a pasar sin él.

* * *

**¿Y bien?**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada, me gustaría pedir disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, la verdad es que últimamente he estado algo ocupada y se me ha complicado escribir, ya que los pocos ratos libres que tenía los terminaba dedicando a otras cosas. Pero ya estoy aquí, he vuelto, y espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo. Gracias nuevamente por vuestras visitas y sobre todo por vuestras reviews, que siempre son un aliciente a la hora de seguir escribiendo. En fin, no me enrollo más, a leer! **

* * *

**6**

Regina decidió que, como la rubia seguía afectada, lo mejor sería ir a su casa. Su padre saldría tarde de trabajar y no esperaba ver a su madre hasta la noche. Lo que necesitaba Emma era un ambiente tranquilo, quizás algo para beber y una amiga en la que apoyarse.

La muchacha no había dicho nada en todo el camino, pero había seguido a Regina en silencio, siempre unos pasos más atrás. Más de una vez, la morena tuvo que girarse para asegurarse de que seguía allí.

Una vez en el recibidor, tras la última mirada hacia detrás, Regina se fijó en la mirada triste y brillante de Emma. Aunque no hubiera pasado por la misma situación, sabía que el dolor la estaba consumiendo, y verlo sin saber cómo ayudar era frustrante para ella.

\- Lo siento mucho. – dijo, siendo completamente sincera. – De verdad.

La rubia no respondió. Estaba estática desde que habían entrado, no se había movido ni un solo milímetro. Sin embargo, tampoco había apartado sus ojos de ella. Regina se acercó lentamente, no sabiendo bien cómo actuar, pero tuvo que recular, contrariada, cuando Emma la rechazó.

\- ¡No! – gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡No puedes decir que lo sientes! Tú no…tú no lo entiendes… - su voz se fue debilitando, el sonido haciéndose más bajo cada vez, a la vez que intentaba abrazarse a sí misma.

Otra vez aquello. Cada vez que alguien le decía que lo sentía, Emma se cerraba en banda, no atendía a razones. La morena se sintió atacada por aquel comentario. Quería comprenderla, de verdad que quería. Y sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, pero no podía seguir así o la situación se volvería inaguantable.

\- No es justo, Emma. – se quejó – No puedes fingir que la única que sufre por la muerte de tu padre eres tú. – continuó, intentando ser lo más delicada posible – Es cierto que nadie va a sentirlo como tú o tu familia, pero todo el pueblo apreciaba a David, no puedes pretender que no les importe.

Ni una palabra por parte de la rubia. Seguía allí, mirándola con los ojos aguados, rastros de lágrimas manchando sus sonrosadas mejillas.

\- Tu hermano, tu madre…ellos sí pueden entenderte, saben el dolor por el que estás pasando. – retomó la palabra Regina. – Y el resto, aunque no hayan pasado por ninguna situación igual…o parecida, intenta hacerlo. O al menos intenta ayudarte. Ruby lo hace todo el tiempo. Hoy también lo he visto en Graham, él te aprecia y por supuesto apreciaba a tu padre. Mi padre… - su voz se quebró, pero siguió hablando – Mi padre apreciaba a David, eran amigos…y yo, Emma, soy tu amiga…solo quiero ayudarte, al menos a que tu vida no sea una tortura.

Emma seguía callada y quieta en el mismo sitio, pero aquellas palabras parecían haber tenido efecto, pues ahora lloraba en silencio, sin siquiera intentar secar aquellas lágrimas, que no paraban de salir.

Regina se dedicó solo a mirarla, durante unos breves segundos. Segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Al ver que la otra chica no paraba de llorar, se sintió repentinamente mal. ¿Se habría equivocado en algo?

\- ¿Me he pasado? – se atrevió a susurrar.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, negando.

\- No… - sollozó - es que tienes razón. Perdóname, Regina.

\- No tienes que pedir disculpas. No estoy enfadada, ni ofendida, ni siquiera triste. – respondió. – ¿Me esperas en mi habitación? Enseguida subo.

Tras un simple asentimiento, Emma se alejó y recorrió ese camino que, aunque solo lo había hecho una vez, ya se sabía de memoria.

Unos minutos más tarde, Regina apareció tras la puerta con una bandeja y dos tazas encima. Emma la esperaba sentada en su cama, algo incómoda.

\- Nos he preparado chocolate caliente. – dijo, señalando las tazas. – Al tuyo le he puesto canela, creo que te gusta.

\- Sí. – respondió Emma, de manera casi inaudible. – Gracias.

La morena sonrió ligeramente, antes de alcanzarle el chocolate y sentarse junto a ella. Agradeció mentalmente a Ruby por aquel comentario sin sentido en algún momento que no recordaba exactamente. "_A Emma le encanta el chocolate con canela_" había dicho, sin contexto ninguno.

* * *

Después de un tiempo prudencial y dos tazas de chocolate vacías, Emma parecía más tranquila, al igual que Regina. La tensión había desaparecido junto a las lágrimas.

\- Me gustaría enseñarte una cosa. – dijo la morena, para acto seguido dirigirse a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacar de allí una foto. Se acercó a su amiga y se la tendió. – Mírala.

\- Eres tú… - respondió, sorprendida, al ver una pequeña Regina con una sonrisa a la que le faltaban dientes. – Con mi padre. – siguió, sin comprender nada.

\- David solía cuidarme cuando era pequeña y mis padres tenían cenas importantes o salían por ahí. – explicó.

\- No lo sabía…él nunca…nunca me lo dijo. Siempre hablaba bien de ti, quería que tú y yo fuésemos amigas, pero…

\- Mis padres y los tuyos tuvieron una pelea un par de años antes de adoptarte. – la interrumpió Regina. – Mi madre…en fin, mi madre empezó a avergonzarse, no sé por qué motivo. Y entonces David dejó de cuidarme e intentó fingir que eso nunca había pasado. – sacudió la cabeza al recordar – Pero eso no es lo importante. Tu padre siempre me dijo que quería tener una hija, para poder contarle cuentos como me los contaba a mí. Y al final, lo consiguió. – terminó, con una sonrisa triste.

\- Yo… - balbuceó Emma – no sé qué decir. Regina…

Regina no respondió, simplemente se lanzó a abrazarla. La rodeó con fuerza, como si en algún momento se le fuera a escapar.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. – dijo, casi en un susurro. – Ojalá no hubieses tenido que pasar por ello.

Por primera vez, Emma no reaccionó mal a aquellas palabras. Por primera vez, solo suspiró y sonrió con tristeza.

\- Gracias.

Después de un largo rato en silencio de nuevo, manteniendo el abrazo, se separaron, casi a regañadientes. Entonces, la rubia se soltó, como si hubiera guardado esas palabras durante tanto tiempo que, ahora, tenían que salir. Habló de sus antiguas amigas, de Ruby, de August, y del tema más delicado de todos: su madre.

Emma explicó a Regina cómo se había sentido y cómo se había comportado con su madre después de la muerte de David. La morena la escuchó atentamente, entendiendo la frustración que podía haber sentido en aquel momento. Desde fuera podía verse excesivo, pero nunca se sabe cómo se va a reaccionar frente a un trauma o una situación difícil.

\- ¿Sigues culpando a tu madre? – preguntó, deseando obtener una respuesta negativa.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, ya no. Sé que ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo… - paró un segundo para recobrar fuerzas. – Estaba frustrada y necesitaba culpar a alguien. Ella ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa, Regina, y ni siquiera puedo pedirle perdón. Ni siquiera puedo mirarla sin avergonzarme.

Regina tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos.

\- Estoy segura de que tu madre sabe que no la odias. Encontrarás el momento para decírselo.

* * *

El resto de la tarde había pasado rapidísimo, haciéndose de noche sin que ninguna de las dos chicas se diera cuenta. Regina había propuesto ver una película para olvidar tanta tristeza y tanto llanto, cosa con la que Emma estuvo de acuerdo en seguida.

Ninguna de las dos habló en toda la película, estaban concentradas en la historia y también cómodas, ni había necesidad de estropear el momento con palabras. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando un sonido en la puerta las interrumpió.

Regina se levantó para abrir, esperando a su padre detrás de ella, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

\- Madre… ¿qué haces aquí? Es pronto. – dijo nerviosa, comprobando la hora en su reloj.

Para su sorpresa, no era pronto. Eran pasadas las diez, por lo que era completamente normal que su madre estuviera en casa.

\- Buenas noches, Regina, ¿así es como recibes a tu madre? – saludó, seria – Te crié para que fueras más educada, sobre todo cuando hay visita. – dirigió su mirada a Emma. – Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

Emma y Regina tragaron en seco a la vez. La presencia de Cora era intimidante, y la morena sabía de sobra que estaba en problemas. Sin duda, le esperaría un sermón de su madre, en el que criticaría a Emma y por supuesto, también a ella. Duramente.

\- Buenas noches, señora Mills. – dijo Emma, educadamente. Se levantó y sacudió un poco la ropa. – Se ha hecho tardísimo y no nos hemos dado cuenta. En mi casa deben estar esperándome para cenar. Si me disculpa, me despido ya…

La rubia había soltado su discurso sin apenas respirar. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa, buscando un rápido escape de aquella casa. Cora consintió con un simple asentimiento, y las chicas se despidieron con una breve mirada. Regina comprendió al momento lo que debía estar sintiendo Emma, así que no le reprochaba nada.

En cuanto la muchacha desapareció y se oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta principal, Cora dio un paso adelante y entró a la habitación de su hija, lentamente, tanto que dolía. Analizó su alrededor, en silencio, y terminó por sentarse en la cama.

\- Así que…¿Emma Swan?

\- Es mi compañera de clase. – se apresuró Regina a responder. – Hoy hemos quedado para hacer el proyecto de Archie, nos ha tocado juntas.

\- Eso no explica por qué estabais viendo una película.

\- Oh, fuimos terminamos más temprano de lo que creíamos y creí oportuno ser amable, madre.

Cora sonrió y la morena tuvo miedo.

\- Una cosa es ser amable y otra caer tan bajo, Regina. – las palabras salieron de su boca a cámara lenta. – Creía que te respetabas más, o que te había enseñado mejor.

\- ¿Mejor en qué sentido, madre?

\- No puedes estar con cualquiera, hija. – dijo ligeros golpes sobre el colchón, indicando que se sentara a su lado, y una vez la morena lo hizo, prosiguió. – Debes juntarte con gente de nuestro nivel, ya te lo he dicho.

\- Sí, madre.

\- No me digas "sí, madre" cuando no has hecho más que arruinarte la vida los últimos dos meses. Robin era un buen partido, y lo dejaste. Tus amigas han venido a quejarse de que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con esa huérfana…

Regina suspiró, intentando contenerse y no responderle a su madre. Estaba siendo suave, casi dulce, pero la dulzura de Cora Mills no era más que pura fachada, ya la conocía muy bien. Temía responderle y que las consecuencias fueran peores, pero la rabia crecía en su interior con cada palabra que escuchaba.

No quería a Robin, madre. – explicó, sencillamente. – Y si paso tiempo con Emma es porque es mi compañera de proyecto.

\- Querida Regina, a estas alturas deberías saber ya que el amor no es más que debilidad. No es importante si quieres a Robin o no, sino lo que puede aportarte en el futuro. Dinero, poder, influencia. Eso es lo que realmente importa.

\- Pero…

\- No me repliques – la interrumpió Cora. – Voy a estar vigilándote, y si veo que sigues relacionándote con _esa familia _– dijo con desprecio – voy a tener que hablar con el director para que te cambie de compañera de proyecto y de clase.

\- ¡Pero madre! – intentó quejarse de nuevo Regina – No puedes hacer eso.

\- Puedo y lo haré si no me haces caso. Te autorizo a continuar ese proyecto, siempre y cuando lo hagas en la biblioteca y esa huérfana no vuelva a pisar mi casa. Pero no soy idiota hija, ya lo sabes…no he invertido en tu educación para que seas una inútil como tu hermana o tu padre.

Ella nunca hablaba de Zelena. Nunca. Desde que se marchó a la universidad hacía como si su hija mayor no existiese y como si no formase parte de la familia. Y las pocas veces que la pelirroja visitaba la casa, hablaban lo menos posible, ya que cuando lo hacían sólo discutían.

Sin una palabra más, se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Antes de marcharse, se giró hacia su hija por última vez.

\- No vas a cenar, ¿verdad?

\- No – respondió la morena, de manera apenas audible.

\- Bien, por hoy te lo permito. De todas maneras, has engordado, no te vendrá mal no comer esta noche. – Cora hizo un amago de girarse, pero recordó algo. – Y no lo olvides. No me decepciones.

Sin ganas después de esa agotadora charla, Regina se metió directamente en la cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse y ponerse el pijama. Sólo quería llorar y olvidar todo aquello. Solo quería dejar de existir por un momento…o una eternidad.

* * *

Los días que siguieron fueron una tortura para Regina Mills. Intentaba, más mal que bien, sobrevivir a los ataques y al control de su madre sobre ella, escapándose cada momento que podía a desahogarse. Llorar era la forma más fácil de hacerlo. Se pasó, prácticamente, todo el fin de semana encerrada en su habitación, metida en su cama, o en el baño. Llorando sin parar.

No era justo. Una familia como la suya, una que lo tenía todo, no podía ser así. La actitud de Cora y la cobardía de su padre acababan poco a poco con su vida.

En clase las cosas iban como siempre, sin contar con la disminución de sus interacciones con Emma. Se sentía vigilada todo el día, desde que llegaba hasta que se iba, y luego en su casa otra vez. Sus amigas, sin embargo, podían decir lo que quisieran sobre ella y su madre las creería.

Regina se dedicaba a pensar, a pensar mucho. Cada vez más, pues día a día se iba encerrando en sí misma y con la única persona con la que se atrevía a compartir sus cosas, estaba lejos.

Pero no todo era malo. En apariencia, Regina había cortado casi toda relación con Emma que no fuese referida a las clases. Pero paralelamente, hablaba con Ruby sobre el cumpleaños de la rubia, al cual aún no sabía si podía ir o no. La verdad era que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pues la muchacha contaba mucho para ella – cada día más – y no quería perderse ese día tan importante.

Pero tenía que idear un plan. Un plan que dejase fuera a sus amigas, a su madre, y a cualquiera que pudiese darle información a esta última.

Quién lo diría, era irónico, Regina Mills saltándose las normas…y por Emma Swan.

* * *

**Bueno, no ha pasado mucho en el capítulo, la historia apenas ha avanzado y ha sido más bien cortito, lo sé, pero quería enfocarme un poco más en Regina y en todo lo que pasa por su interior. Seguiremos explorando su personaje en los próximos capítulos. Pero decidme, ¿os ha gustado? ¿Creéis que Regina va a poder ir al cumpleaños de Emma? Dejádmelo en los comentarios :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza de nuevo, pero entre las fiestas y demás obligaciones apenas he tenido ratitos para escribir. Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias como siempre por el apoyo y las reviews que ponéis. Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando el rumbo de esta historia.**

* * *

**7**

Emma entró en la biblioteca por primera vez en todo el curso. No es que lo hubiese hecho mucho anteriormente, más que para castigos puntuales cuando no estaba disponible el aula de siempre. Ese día, en cambio, estaba ahí por su propio pie. Ruby no había ido a clase, así que por alguna razón desconocida, decidió ser responsable y empezar a repasar para sus recuperaciones.

El lugar estaba casi desierto. No mucha gente visitaba aquel sitio durante el recreo, por lo que le resultó fácil reconocer la figura de una chica, apoyada completamente en una mesa, como si estuviese durmiendo. Parecía Regina. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y comprobó que, efectivamente, era su amiga.

\- ¿Regina? – preguntó en un susurro.

La morena se incorporó despacio y la miró. Tenía mala cara. Parecía cansada, tenía ojeras y estaba pálida. No es que Emma no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, durante las clases, pero no habían interactuado mucho y esa misma mañana tenía mejor aspecto.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida… - dijo, en busca de más información. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

\- Eh… sí. – respondió Regina. – Bueno, no. No me encuentro muy bien. – confesó.

\- Ven, vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería.

La rubia tendió su mano a la otra chica para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella la rechazó.

\- No, no estoy tan mal como para ir a enfermería. Quiero quedarme aquí.

\- Pero…

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, la bibliotecaria les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y las mandó a callar.

\- Ok, al menos acompáñame. Vamos a otro lado de la biblioteca.

Esta vez Regina no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar por su compañera. Emma la condujo a la zona más alejada de la biblioteca, esa que estaba reservada para los _chicos malos. _Y estaba ocupada.

\- Hey, fuera. – advirtió Emma, haciendo un gesto con la mano. – ¿Qué os creéis? Los de tercero no podéis estar aquí.

Los alumnos que estaban allí sentados la miraron asustados y en seguida se levantaron para irse, tropezando el uno con el otro. La rubia soltó una risita.

\- Veo que tu fama te precede. – se burló Regina.

\- Ah, sí. A veces es útil. Ahora siéntate, aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente.

La morena le hizo caso y prácticamente se dejó caer en la silla, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza y sus brazos sobre la mesa.

\- En serio, no estás bien, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Mmm… - se quejó – no he dormido mucho…ni comido – dijo en voz más baja – desde antes de ayer.

Emma supo que sería un error ir contra Regina o intentar echarle la bronca, porque se pondría a la defensiva. En cambio, hizo lo mismo que había hecho el primer día de clase. Se sentó, abrió su mochila y sacó una bolsa marrón. Su comida. Lo que la morena no sabía – ni sabría nunca – era que, desde entonces, se aseguraba de que siempre hubiera una manzana en su bolsita.

\- Come. – ordenó. – Si no comes nada, vas a desmayarte, y no creo que te apetezca.

Regina solo asintió. Abrió la bolsa y se encontró una botella de agua, un sándwich, una chocolatina y, por supuesto, una manzana. Sonrió imperceptiblemente ante aquel detalle.

\- En la biblioteca no puedo comer. – se quejó, aunque sin fuerza.

\- Aquí sí.

Sin una palabra más, empezó a comer lentamente. Emma solo la observaba, agradecida de que le hubiera hecho caso.

\- Aunque no te lo comas todo, te la puedes quedar. Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitar comida de emergencia. – dijo, sonriendo. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Un poco sí. Gracias.

Tras un pequeño silencio mientras Regina terminaba de comer, en el que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, finalmente decidió dar voz a sus dudas:

\- Emma, ¿crees que he engordado?

La rubia la miró, perpleja. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía por qué motivo su compañera le preguntaría algo así.

\- ¿Euh? ¿No? No recuerdo ningún momento en el que tú hayas estado gorda, Regina. – respondió. – Ni un poco. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Mi madre…

Entonces Emma lo entendió todo. Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Ella no sabría qué hacer si su madre le crease ese tipo de inseguridades. Es verdad que para ella el físico nunca había sido lo más importante, pero entendía que para una persona como Regina sí.

\- Lo siento Regina, no quería causarte problemas con ella. Es por lo del otro día, ¿no?

\- No es tu culpa. – se apresuró a aclarar la morena. – Ella es…complicada.

\- Ya veo. Si pudiese hacer algo…

Regina tomó repentinamente las manos de la rubia con las suyas, y la miró fijamente.

\- Ya lo haces.

Emma miró sus manos unidas y no supo qué decir, automáticamente nerviosa. Entonces, la morena retomó la conversación.

\- ¿No ha venido Ruby hoy?

\- Ah, se ha escaqueado haciéndose la enferma. Tenía examen hoy con Gold y no había estudiado.

Regina rió.

\- ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca? ¿Venías a estudiar? – preguntó, sorprendida.

\- Eh, te dije que estaba poniéndome en serio, y lo estoy cumpliendo, más o menos. Vine a estudiar para mis recuperaciones. No son hasta febrero, pero no quiero dejarlo para el último día, necesito aprobarlas de verdad.

La rubia vio a su amiga llevarse las manos a la cabeza, culpándose por haber olvidado aquello.

\- Ah…lo siento muchísimo Emma, con todo lo que ha pasado me he despistado del todo. Había prometido ayudarte.

\- No pasa nada si no lo haces. – respondió ella, quitándole importancia. – Tienes otras cosas que hacer.

\- No, no. Lo he prometido y lo voy a cumplir. Podemos quedar algunas tardes y venir aquí a seguir con el proyecto y también a estudiar.

\- De acuerdo. ¿No te traerá problemas?

\- No, puedes estar tranquila.

* * *

Regina llevaba ya una hora sentada frente a su escritorio, con los apuntes delante. Había ordenado los libros y las hojas al menos cuatro veces, a pesar de haber estado organizadas desde el principio. No podía concentrarse, por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera.

Una ligera distracción, quizá, no sería mayor problema, ya que antes de quitarse el asunto que no la dejaba en paz de encima no conseguiría nada.

\- ¿Diga? – contestó su hermana, una vez respondió al teléfono, después de tres toques.

\- Zel, necesito tu ayuda.

\- Cuéntame. – respondió la pelirroja, más interesada que nunca en lo que Regina le tenía que contar. – No tendrá que ver con tu novia Emma, ¿no?

\- Emma no es mi novia. – se quejó. – Pero sí, tiene que ver con ella. ¿Me vas a ayudar?

\- Será todo un placer. ¿Qué necesitas? No puedo aconsejarte cómo conquistarla, te aviso desde ya.

\- ¡Zelena! – la reprendió Regina. – Emma y yo somos amigas, nada más. Y ninguna de las dos quiere nada más.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Que sí.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres entonces?

\- El viernes es su cumpleaños, Ruby me ha pedido que vaya y quiero ir, pero mamá… - la morena le empezó a explicar todo lo que había pasado con su madre y el miedo que tenía de que la pillara.

Zelena escuchó atentamente todo lo que su hermana le contó, intercalando alguna broma sobre su relación con Emma y quejas sobre su madre. Sabía que Regina no se enfadaba de verdad con aquellas cosas, aunque se fingiera que sí. Por otra parte, ella era su principal apoyo en contra de su madre, o a favor de su libertad, según como se viera.

\- Mi consejo, Regina, es que trates de fingir lo menos posible. Haz como si fuera un día normal e hicieras cosas normales, lo que suelas hacer. Habla con papá, él te puede ayudar.

\- Pero…yo normalmente no saldría un viernes por la tarde si no es con mis amigas. Y ellas hablarán con mamá.

\- Ah, cómo es posible que sean tan… - no terminó la frase – tus oídos de princesa no deberían escuchar esto, Regina.

\- No seas tonta. ¿Entonces?

\- Habla con papá, di que te vas de tiendas, infórmate bien si mamá va a estar fuera de casa o no, y diviértete. Además… - hizo una pausa – No hagas caso a la amenaza de que te vaya a cambiar de clase. ¿Te acuerdas que a mí no me pudo hacer nada?

\- Sí, pero no entiendo qué…

Zelena la interrumpió.

\- El director aún me debe un favor. No te preocupes por nada.

A pesar de aquella conversación, Regina no se quedó más tranquila. No era seguro que ella pudiera pasear libremente por la ciudad después de la amenaza de su madre. Menos, para ir a casa de Swan.

* * *

Una vez centrada en el estudio, aunque con algún pensamiento diferente cruzando por su mente de vez en cuando, fue distraída por el sonido de una videollamada. Era Kat. Respondió al momento, hablar con su amiga siempre le subía los ánimos.

\- ¡Hola, Kat! – saludó, contenta.

\- ¡Regina! Te echo mucho de menos. – se quejó la rubia. – No puedo esperar para abrazarte de nuevo y salvarte del desastre.

Regina rió. Ella tampoco podía esperar.

\- Bueno, me las arreglo por ahora. Quizá cuando vuelvas ya no te necesito.

\- Ah, no. Una chica necesita siempre a su mejor amiga.

Y era verdad. Ella jamás podría prescindir de Kat.

\- Bueno… - dijo, juguetona. – ¿Has confirmado ya que Emma está loquita por ti?

\- ¿Me has llamado por eso? Eres horrible.

\- Es un tema de vital importancia y tienes que mantenerme informada.

\- No le gusto. Somos amigas. – explicó Regina, riendo. – Me trata igual que trata a Ruby.

\- Pero igual…¿igual?

\- Que sí, pesada.

\- Ok, ok. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Estás loquita por ella? – insinuó.

La morena se quedó pensativa por un momento. Era cierto que tanto su hermana como Kat siempre habían asegurado que a Emma ella le gustaba, y_ mucho. _Pero jamás le habían preguntado – ni insinuado – si la situación podría ser al revés, no hasta ese día. ¿Podría ella estar desarrollando algún tipo de atracción por Emma? Sacudió la cabeza y olvidó el tema. Era imposible.

\- Claro que no, tonta. Pero sé que tú estás deseando hablarme de tu nuevo novio, así que…

\- Ahhhh, claro que sí. Te lo voy a contar todo sobre Frederik.

* * *

El día de su cumpleaños, Emma se despertó antes de que sonase el despertador, con el olor de unas tortitas recién hechas. Sin pensar en nada más, se deslizó entre las sábanas y se bajó de la cama, como hipnotizada.

Le encantaba desayunar tortitas. Cuando eran más pequeños, August y ella siempre peleaban por la última, que al final terminaba ganando ella. Iba tan distraída que al llegar a la cocina se dio de bruces con su madre.

\- ¡Emma! – exclamó Mary Margaret, sorprendida de que su hija estuviese ahí tan temprano. - ¿Has olido las tortitas?

Emma la miró fijamente. Era la primera vez que estaba frente a ella y aguantaba tanto tiempo sosteniendo la mirada. Intentó decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Mary Margaret suspiró y sonrió tiernamente.

\- Me imagino que sí. Buen provecho, cariño. – Antes de salir de la cocina, se giró de nuevo hacia ella. – Tienes algunos regalos en el sofá del salón, ábrelos después del desayuno.

La rubia no tuvo tiempo ni de asentir, aunque se sentía muy agradecida. Su madre se había molestado en ir a comprarle regalos, a pesar de todo. Y ella ni siquiera podía hablarle. Era frustrante. Al menos podía disfrutar de un inmenso plato de tortitas antes de irse a clase.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por los regalos, así que después de recoger lo que había utilizado durante el desayuno – cosa que no solía hacer usualmente –, se dirigió al salón y se dispuso a abrir los paquetes, lentamente. Unos zapatos nuevos, el videojuego que tanto había querido durante el último año, y una chaqueta de cuero roja.

Hacía fresco, por lo que se la puso sobre el uniforme antes de irse a clase.

* * *

Todo estaba preparado. Siguiendo los consejos de Zelena, Regina había hablado con su padre, cuya respuesta había sido incluso más positiva de lo que esperaba. Sí, Henry estaba más a su favor que nunca y se comprometió a salir a pasear con Cora el viernes por la tarde, o al menos a entretenerla para que ella se fuera al cumpleaños de Emma.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo saliese bien. Iría al cumpleaños de Emma, lo pasaría bien con ella y Ruby, le daría su regalo y se iría. No más de tres horas.

Inconscientemente soñaba con no tener que depender de su madre, poder pasar la tarde entera con sus nuevas amigas, e incluso la noche si fuera necesario. Solo quería sentirse aceptada y bien, pero aquello era una fantasía que tan solo iba a poder disfrutar un rato.

Algo era algo, o al menos eso se decía ella.

* * *

El día en clase no había ido mal. Alguna felicitación por aquí y por allá, incluida la de sus antiguas amigas, y poco más. Fue un día completamente normal. Regina le había dicho que su chaqueta le parecía espantosa, pero fue un momento tan divertido que tuvo que contenerse la risa durante la clase. De resto, todo normal. No tenía muchas ganas de celebrar, pero no quería decepcionar a Ruby y le vendría bien. Intentaba convencerse minuto tras minuto.

Habían quedado a las seis. El tic-tac del reloj se volvía insoportable con cada minuto que pasaba, y aún quedaba media hora para que su amiga llegara.

El sonido de unas llaves la sacó de sus pensamientos, pues su madre ya estaba en casa desde el mediodía. Miró hacia la puerta y se encontró la mejor sorpresa que podía tener ese día: August.

\- ¡Enana! – gritó su hermano, corriendo a abrazarla.

Emma le devolvió el abrazo y, cuando él menos esperaba, le dio un codazo.

\- No vuelvas a llamar enana en tu vida. – se quejó, pero en seguida sonrió. – Gracias por venir. ¿Qué tal te va en la uni?

\- Muy bien, como siempre. Ligando mucho, ya sabes.

\- No seas idiota, cómo vas a ligar tú. – se burló ella. – Seguro que te han dado un montón de calabazas.

\- Bueno, unas cuantas, eso es verdad. – ambos rieron. - ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?

Emma le contó por encima los últimos sucesos y estuvieron un rato recordando antiguos cumpleaños, hasta que llegó Ruby y empezaron su sesión de pelis prometida.

\- Ah, espera, ¡no le des a play todavía! Voy a por las palomitas. – dijo Ruby, levantándose de un salto.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó de nuevo. La rubia frunció el ceño, pues no esperaba a nadie más.

\- Ruby, ¿has avisado tú a alguien? – preguntó, asomándose a la cocina.

\- Eh…puede, pero la sorpresa te va a gustar. – respondió ella, con una risita.

\- Como me hayas organizado una fiesta te juro que… - se quedó en silencio en cuanto abrió la puerta. – Re-Regina… - balbuceó. – No te esperaba.

\- Si quieres me voy. – respondió la morena, sonriendo.

\- ¡No, no! Pasa.

Regina entró, un poco tímida porque era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero en seguida se sintió cómoda y acompañó a Emma y Ruby.

Las tres chicas rieron y comieron muchas palomitas y dulces. Bueno, quizá Regina menos. Quizá Regina solo picoteó un poco. Y quizá Emma se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Estaba allí. Regina, la mismísima Regina Mills, había hecho el esfuerzo de estar allí a pesar de todo. Por no hablar de que ella y Ruby se habían puesto de acuerdo en todo para darle una sorpresa. No podía estar más agradecida.

August se había unido a ellas a mitad de la película, divirtiéndolas con sus comentarios y, como él ya la había visto, inventándose spoilers de mentira. Mary Margaret los veía contenta, sin intervenir. A ella le bastaba con ver a sus hijos felices.

Un rato después, Regina mantenía una alegre conversación con August, mientras Emma los miraba desde el sofá con recelo. No sabía qué le estaría contando su hermano, pero ella no paraba de reírse.

\- Hey, no estarás celosa de August, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ruby, con cautela.

\- No, solo…se la ve contenta, ¿no? – respondió Emma, con un suspiro. Ella también deseaba hacer reír a Regina así.

\- Sí, y contigo también. Ha venido aquí por ti, así que quita esa cara.

\- No la culparía si le gustara él.

\- Pero no es el caso, escucha a la Celestina Ruby.

\- Eres idiota. – se quejó la rubia, pero con una sonrisa.

Regina se acercó a ellas y llamó a Emma para hablar en privado. Esta se levantó de un salto, nerviosa. Salieron al porche y, cuando se aseguraron de que estaban solas, Regina habló.

\- Tengo que irme ya. Ojalá poder quedarme más tiempo, me lo he pasado muy bien.

\- Gracias por venir. No tenías que hacerlo. – dijo Emma.

\- Quería venir.

Se sonrieron, y entonces Regina sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Esto es para ti. Es una tontería, pero me gustaría que la tuvieras.

Emma rompió el papel de regalo con toda la delicadeza que pudo y apenas pudo contener la emoción al ver qué era.

\- Es una placa de sheriff…

\- Me la regaló tu padre cuando tenía siete años.

\- No puedo aceptarla, Regina…es un regalo muy especial.

\- Y por eso quiero que lo tengas. – insistió, cerrando la mano de Emma con las suyas propias, sobre la placa. – Es tuya. Y así, bueno, tienes algo que te recuerda a tu padre y a mí al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Regina entró a casa haciendo el menor ruido posible. No era tarde, pero quería evitar a toda costa cualquier contacto. Era probable que su madre estuviera ya en casa y, aunque su padre la hubiera despistado, no podría huir de sus preguntas.

Para su sorpresa, la casa estaba en silencio, y parecía completamente vacía. Eso la puso de buen humor, por fin algo le salía bien. Había pasado una increíble tarde y lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido quedarse más tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa, que perdió inmediatamente al ver quién la estaba esperando.

\- Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en el cumpleaños de Emma Swan.

* * *

**¿Qué creéis que pasará? **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Me disculpo nuevamente por tardar en actualizar, pero hoy no me enrollo. Muchísimas gracias a quienes seguís esta historia capítulo tras capítulo, a las que comentáis, a quienes dais follow y fav, ¡mil gracias! Espero que os guste este capítulo y cómo se está desarrollando la historia. Esta vez hay mucho más contenido de Regina, espero que os guste. Sin más, a leer.**

* * *

**8**

Regina pegó un salto al encontrar a su madre sentada en la cama de su habitación. Parecía serena, pero había algo en su mirada que no terminaba de convencerla. Después de todo, ya la conocía y sabía que las cosas no iban bien. Entró lentamente, preguntándose en qué momento lo habría descubierto todo. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, sin ella tener que formular aquellas dudas en alto.

\- Tenías un buen plan, hija. – dijo Cora. – Una buena idea, probablemente de tu hermana, y por supuesto un cómplice seguro. Te olvidabas de que te conozco perfectamente, a ti, a los tres. Hace falta más para engañarme. – puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y continuó explicándose. – El paseo con tu padre fue agradable, demasiado teniendo en cuenta los últimos años. Lamentablemente, tuvo una llamada de última hora y salió corriendo al hospital. Entonces, yo ya sabía que me habías mentido.

\- Madre… – intentó excusarse Regina. Cora la hizo callar con un gesto de su mano y siguió hablando.

\- Me has decepcionado. Otra vez. – se quejó su madre. – ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?

\- No vas a poder hacer siempre lo que quieras, madre. – respondió la morena, enfadada. – Llegará un momento en el que no puedas controlarme más, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?

\- No me desafíes, Regina. Sabes quién sale perjudicada de todo esto, y eres tú.

Cora se levantó y no dijo una palabra más hasta llegar al umbral de la habitación de su hija. Como había hecho anteriormente, se giró, y dijo con voz calmada:

\- Estás castigada sin salir de tu habitación. Ni siquiera para comer, ¿de acuerdo? Te quedarás aquí. Y de ahora en adelante, irás de casa a clase y de clase a casa. No quiero distracciones. ¿Has entendido?

Regina se había quedado helada. Quería pensar que no era real lo que estaba escuchando, sino un mal sueño del que en seguida despertaría. Pero todo estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

\- He entendido, madre. – respondió, agachando la cabeza y ocultando sus lágrimas.

\- No me importa cuánto llores, no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo lo diga. Ah, y mañana vienen Robin y su familia a cenar. – respondió antes de salir, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Robin. Eso era lo que faltaba. No era suficiente con estar encerrada, controlada 24 horas por su madre, para que además tuviera que soportar al idiota de Robin. Y sabía que lo peor no era aguantarle, sino que su madre no la dejaría en paz hasta que no volviesen. Tenía ganas de gritar, de lanzarlo todo por el aire y romperlo. Sin embargo, se quedó quieta, sentada sobre la cama, sin saber qué hacer o hacer un ruido. No se movió hasta sentir su teléfono vibrar.

* * *

Emma había vivido bastante bien – dentro de sus circunstancias – sin móvil durante un tiempo. De todas maneras, no lo quería para nada desde que David no estaba. Nunca quiso recibir mensajes de lástima ni el pésame de nadie. Por eso, había destrozado su teléfono tirándolo al suelo y golpeándolo con fuerza a pisotones.

No se sentía orgullosa de aquello, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo, era mejor que sufriera un aparato que una persona. Ahora, su hermano le había regalado un móvil nuevo. No sin un poco de inseguridad y en riguroso secreto, August le había dado una pequeña caja rectangular, que le hizo preguntarse qué sería. Realmente no esperaba un móvil. Pero ahí estaba, frente a su nuevo teléfono, como un niño el día de navidad.

Lo primero que hizo fue escribirle a Ruby.

"_Ey Rubs, Soy Emma. Tengo móvil nuevo." _

"_¿Has decidido volver al siglo XXI?"_ Se burló su amiga.

"_Idiota. Me lo ha regalado August." _

"_Me alegro de que vuelvas a estar comunicada. Pero anda, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo y háblale a tu casi-novia. Eso sí, luego me tienes que contar absolutamente todo." _

La rubia sintió un escalofrío al leer aquellas palabras. Después del mensaje, Ruby le había enviado un contacto. El de Regina. Ruby le había dado el número de Regina. Sí, Ruby le había dado el número de Regina. Ahora podría comunicarse con ella sin estar en clase, era increíble y aterrador a la vez.

Emma hizo caso a su amiga y abrió el chat con la morena, un tanto nerviosa. Borró y reescribió el mensaje unas diez veces antes de encontrar las palabras perfectas para agradecerle por esa tarde y su regalo, que le había llegado al corazón. Ahora lo guardaba en un lugar seguro, donde sabía que no se perdería.

"_Hola Regina, soy Emma. Ruby me ha dado tu número. Muchas gracias por venir hoy. Y también por el regalo. Me gusta mucho, es muy especial. No tenías por qué hacerlo." _

Esperó la respuesta impacientemente, que no se hizo esperar mucho.

"_No fue nada. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, es lo que quería. _ _"_

Emma leyó la respuesta con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Antes de poder escribir de nuevo, la sorprendió otro mensaje.

"_Siento no haber podido darte nada mejor."_

"_Es perfecto. No necesito nada más. Gracias." _Y era cierto. Con la presencia de Regina habría sido más que suficiente.

"_Gracias a ti. Me lo he pasado bien hoy." _

Que la morena lo hubiera pasado bien también era un regalo. Eso era lo que ella más quería. Poder hacer sonreír a Regina, que pasara un buen rato a su lado y no se arrepintiera de querer su compañía.

Emma no sabía cómo continuar la conversación, se había quedado en trance al darse cuenta de con quién estaba manteniendo una conversación, que parecía incluso natural. Eso lo hubiera creído imposible tan solo un mes antes. La morena, con cada palabra que escribía, tenía un efecto en ella que no podría imaginar.

"_Espero no haberte causado mucho problema. Puedes venir siempre que quieras." _Se envalentonó a escribir, sin saber si Regina se tomaría aquello en serio o como una simple cortesía.

Mientras, Emma solo podía soñar. Soñar con ese mensaje que nunca sería capaz de escribir, ese que nunca se haría realidad, ese que la otra chica no querría nunca recibir.

Emma soñaba con pasear sus dedos sobre el teclado y escribir aquello que tanto le gustaría tener el derecho a decirle.

_Te quiero._

Había sido toda una sorpresa haber recibido aquel mensaje de Emma. Sin querer, había descubierto una vía de escape, algo que la podía hacer olvidarse – a medias – de su encierro. Podía hablar con Emma, y sin que su madre lo supiese. No descartaba que en algún momento le quitase también su móvil, pero mientras no supiera con quién hablaba, estaba a salvo.

* * *

Aquella charla fue lo único que sacó a Regina una sonrisa. No quiso preguntarse por qué, solo sabía que Emma la hacía sentirse extrañamente cómoda y feliz.

Estando encerrada, no sabía qué hacer. Leer fue su primera opción, pero al mirar el libro que descansaba en su mesilla de noche, frunció el ceño. No le apetecía, y se le acabaría muy rápido con tanto tiempo libre. Repasar para clase sería lo más útil, pero ella tenía derecho a descansar también, o eso se dijo. Ella era capaz de seguir sacando las mismas notas sin tanto estudio. Además, eso haría feliz a su madre, y ella no estaba de acuerdo.

Decidió darse un baño para intentar relajarse y que se le bajase el enfado que tenía. Estaba segura de que nunca podría eliminar el rencor que le guardaba ya a su madre, pero tenía muy claro que tampoco le convenía discutir. Después de la hora que pasó en la bañera, volvió a mirar su móvil y releyó el último mensaje de Emma, una y otra vez.

"_Puedes venir siempre que quieras." _Ella deseaba poder visitarla cada vez que quisiera, o que la rubia la visitara a ella. Regina deseaba no tener que preocuparse por lo que pensasen los demás.

"_¿Estás despierta?"_ Escribió sin pensar.

La respuesta llegó con rapidez.

"_Sí. ¿Estás bien?" _

Regina no sabía si había hecho bien al escribirle a la rubia de nuevo. Ella ya tenía bastante como para, además, cargar también con sus problemas. Sin embargo, era la persona a la que se lo quería contar. Era con quien necesitaba hablar, e intentar fingir que el resto iba bien.

"_Sí, bueno, no sé." _

"_¿Ha ocurrido algo, Regina?"_

Regina dudó entre contárselo o no. La preocupación de Emma era genuina, lo sabía.

"_Mi madre…otra vez"_

"_¿Qué ha hecho ahora?"_

"_Pues básicamente, ahora estoy bajo arresto domiciliario."_

"_Tu madre está loca." _Se quejó la rubia. "_¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?"_

"_No…" "Solo quería desahogarme." _

"_Estoy aquí para cuando me necesites, Regina." _

"_Lo sé. Gracias…" _

Siguieron intercambiando mensajes hasta la madrugada, cuando la morena decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Agradeció mil veces más la ayuda de Emma y de despidió. Regina se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de todo.

* * *

La morena se levantó tarde esa mañana. Intentó abrir la puerta de su habitación, sin éxito, antes de suspirar y dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo. Tenía hambre, su estómago rugía y ella creía que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de desayunar.

No tenía noticias de su madre. Escuchaba movimiento en el piso de abajo, imaginaba que sería ella, pues dudaba que su padre hubiera vuelto del hospital. Henry hacía turnos demasiado largos, se volcaba demasiado en su trabajo y Regina lo admiraba por ello, pero lo echaba de menos constantemente. ¿Se enteraría de que su madre la tenía encerrada? Y lo más importante, ¿haría algo al respecto? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por su mente, deseando que saliese en su defensa y enfrentase a su madre.

Cuando llegó el mediodía, Regina recordó que aún guardaba la chocolatina que le había dado Emma. No era gran cosa, pero al menos calmaría un poco su hambre. La buscó en su bolso y antes de abrirla, palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza. _No deberías comer eso, ¿quieres terminar siendo una foca? _Suspiró, y como si estuviera viendo la cara de asco que pondría su madre, abrió la chocolatina con más decisión.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y, al llegar las 8 de la noche, se escuchó el ruido de la cerradura. La morena levantó la vista inmediatamente, para después ver a su madre, arreglada, frente a ella.

\- Tienes media hora para arreglarte. Robin y su familia llegarán pronto, y no quiero que les decepciones. Ni un minuto más, Regina. – advirtió.

Casi no se acordaba de Robin, ni de aquella estúpida cena. Una estúpida comida con su estúpido ex novio, su estúpida familia y su estúpida madre. Eran todos tan idiotas que por eso se llevaban bien. Era exasperante. Se maquilló de la manera más sencilla que pudo, se vistió con ropa elegante pero informal, y puso la sonrisa falsa que tanto odiaba poner antes de bajar las escaleras.

La familia de Robin acababa de llegar hacía unos segundos, y bajo la mirada amenazante de su madre, los saludó a los tres educadamente.

\- Pasad, pasad. – dijo Cora. – Está todo servido, os podéis sentar. – dejó que sus invitados fuesen hacia el comedor antes de acercarse a Regina. – ¿Esto es todo lo que te has podido arreglar? Me das vergüenza.

Regina ni se inmutó. Intentó no dejarse hundir por aquel cruel comentario y decidió sólo abrir la boca para responder las preguntas que le hicieran – que estaba segura que le iban a hacer.

Una vez sentados en la mesa del comedor, la puerta principal se abrió y segundos después Henry apareció en el umbral.

\- Buenas noches. – saludó. – No sabía que teníamos visita, siento el retraso. – se disculpó educadamente, visiblemente confuso por los peculiares invitados que tenía en la mesa.

Henry se incorporó rápidamente a la cena, cuyo ambiente de tensión era más que notable.

\- Estamos muy contentos de que Robin y tú hayáis vuelto, Regina. – dijo la madre de Robin. – Mi niño me ha estado contando que por fin has recapacitado.

\- Si es que hacéis la pareja perfecta. – concordó su padre.

\- Es cierto, además nunca he visto a mi hija tan feliz como cuando estaban juntos. ¿Verdad, Regina? – continuó Cora.

\- En realidad… - respondió Regina, reuniendo toda su fuerza y valentía. – Dejar a Robin fue una decisión definitiva. No era una relación sana, por lo que era preferible cortar. Lamentablemente, vuestro hijo parece que no logra entenderlo. Siento mucho que mi madre os haya metido en esta situación. Sé que ella espera que yo vuelva con Robin, pero eso no va a pasar. Lo siento. Si me disculpáis, no tengo hambre. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, se levantó dejando a todos en silencio, y se marchó al jardín. No le apetecía volver a su habitación después de 24 horas de encierro.

Estaba contenta. ¡Qué bien le había sentado soltar todo aquello! Sabía que estaría en problemas de nuevo, pero no podía seguir callando. Tras unos segundos de paz y tranquilidad, sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella: Robin.

\- Menuda has liado ahí dentro, ¿eh?

\- Sólo he dicho la verdad. – dijo Regina, algo confundida al ver que el chico no le estaba gritando. – ¿No te has enfadado? Esperaba un show de gritos por haberte dejado mal frente a tus padres.

\- Pensaba que viniendo por las buenas me harías más caso. Es lo más útil si quiero conseguir que volvamos. – respondió él, guiñándole un ojo.

Regina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- Robin, todo lo que dije antes iba en serio. Tú y yo no vamos a volver. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes tranquila.

\- Es por Swan, ¿verdad? – preguntó, ahora con un tono más duro.

\- Te dejé antes de ser amiga de Emma. Deja de culparla a ella por tus errores. Ahora, por favor, vete de aquí. – pidió amablemente.

\- Regina, no puedes hacerme esto. – se resistió él, agarrándola del brazo. – Soy lo mejor para ti.

\- No, no lo eres. ¡Vete!

Empezaron a forcejear, Regina intentando liberarse y él agarrándola cada vez más fuerte, cuando alguien se metió en medio de los dos.

\- Regina te ha dicho que la dejes. Márchate ahora, tus padres te están esperando. – dijo Henry.

La morena no pudo estar más feliz. Aquel mal rato se había acabado. Muchos más estaban por venir, pero al menos no estaría Robin delante. Aunque si comparaba a Robin con su madre, no tenía claro cuál era peor.

Henry se acercó a ella y le indicó que se sentase, para después sentarse a su lado.

\- Regina, ¿qué ha sido eso? – preguntó – Pensaba que cuando habías cortado con Robin era porque no querías verle más. ¿Por qué esta cena? Tu madre ha dicho que la has organizado tú.

\- Yo no la organicé, fue ella. Y no, no quería volver a verle, pero madre está empeñada en que vuelva con él. No lo entiendo, papi. – se quejó – ¿No se supone que debería querer lo mejor para mi futuro? ¿Para mí? Con Robin no estaba bien, por eso lo dejé.

\- Lo sé, cariño. – dijo, acariciándole la cabeza a su hija. – Escucha, ve a descansar y mañana nos ocuparemos de esto, ¿vale?

\- Sí, gracias. Te quiero.

\- Y yo, mi niña.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, Regina se despertó con los gritos de sus padres, que se escuchaban desde la cocina. Comprobó la puerta y su madre le había vuelto a cerrar con llave, así que solo pudo pegarse a la puerta y concentrarse, para escuchar bien la conversación.

Discutían, hablaban de Zelena, de ella, de su matrimonio, de Mary Margaret y David, de Emma, del sus estudios, del director, un poco de todo. Mayoritariamente, solo podía escuchar su nombre y algunas frases sueltas, amortiguadas por la madera de la puerta.

Solo hubo unas palabras que distinguió perfectamente, sin margen de duda, se escucharon claramente, casi como si estuvieran gritando a su lado:

\- Cora, ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!

* * *

**¿Cómo os habéis quedado? **


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez sí que no me extiendo mucho, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Además, estoy sorprendida de que haya una review en inglés! _Sammii16_, so glad you like this story! hope you keep enjoying it :) **

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**9**

Después de escuchar el grito de su padre, Regina se dejó caer al suelo, aún pegada a la puerta. No escuchó nada más durante unos segundos, que se volvieron los más largos de su vida. De repente sentía como si no estuviera dentro de su propio cuerpo, incapaz de hacer cualquier movimiento. Poco más tarde, se recuperó del shock y volvió a escuchar las voces de sus padres, aunque muy lejanas. No podía distinguir qué estaban diciendo.

Evidentemente, aquella noticia era buena. Para ella, para su hermana, e incluso para su padre. Para todos. Pero, ¿qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? El futuro era incierto, y ella deseaba quedarse con su padre.

Al cabo de más de una hora, sintió unos ligeros toques a la puerta de su habitación y luego escuchó el ruido de las llaves, liberándola por fin. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba su padre, con una sonrisa triste y cara de alivio.

\- Regina… – susurró, sin más.

La morena se lanzó a los brazos de Henry y lo abrazó todo lo fuerte que sus brazos le permitieron. Agradecía tanto que estuviera allí, que no hubiera sido Cora la que estaba detrás de la puerta, que por fin pareciera que no estaba bajo el yugo de su madre.

\- ¿Se ha ido mamá? – preguntó, vacilante.

\- Sí. Supongo que lo has escuchado todo.

\- No todo. He oído que le pedías el divorcio. Luego no sé qué ha pasado.

\- Hemos discutido. – explicó Henry. – Se ha enfadado, como era de esperar, ya conoces a tu madre. Pero ha aceptado, ha recogido sus cosas y se ha marchado.

\- ¿Va a haber…algún problema? – cuestionó Regina. – Es decir, ¿me voy a quedar contigo?

\- Tú eres casi mayor de edad, Regina, y estoy seguro de que en el juzgado tu palabra va a contar más que la mía o la de tu madre. Pero ten en cuenta que ella va a intentar todo lo que esté en su mano para dejarme en mal lugar.

Regina asintió, entendiéndolo todo.

\- Hija, yo no te voy a imponer las normas exigentes de tu madre ni te voy a encerrar en tu habitación. – continuó Henry. – Podrás salir y hacer vida normal siempre que quieras, pero hay un par de normas que sí necesito que cumplas.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- No faltes a clase, no dejes de lado tus estudios y por favor, mantén las notas que tienes, ¿de acuerdo? No me voy a interponer en tu amistad con Emma, lo sabes, pero no descuides las clases. Es lo único que te pido, al final será mejor para ti y tu futuro. Sé que no es complicado para ti.

\- No te preocupes, papi. Voy a seguir siendo la estudiante brillante de siempre. – prometió, con una sonrisa. – ¿Puedo salir esta tarde?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Puedes salir siempre que mantengas tu promesa, pero no llegues muy tarde.

\- Prometido.

* * *

Emma había ido a buscar a Ruby a Granny's porque no aguantaba más tiempo en su casa. Su pierna se movía ininterrumpidamente dando ligeros golpecitos en el suelo, pues estaba nerviosa. Llevaba ya 45 minutos esperando a que su amiga terminase su turno y, aunque sabía que debía ser paciente, no podía. Ese día no.

Cuando vio a la morena quitarse el delantal por fin, sintió ganas de arrodillarse y dar las gracias a Dios las veces que hicieran falta.

\- Lo siento Emma, la abuela ha tenido mucho lío esta mañana y no me he podido escapar antes.

\- No te preocupes. – respondió ella, aún nerviosa, con su móvil en la mano.

\- Sí me preocupo. ¿Te has visto cómo estás? Venga, te acompaño al baño a que te laves la cara. Ahora salimos y me cuentas.

Pocos minutos después, ya en la calle, Emma explotó. Le enseñó a Ruby toda su conversación con Regina, hasta la madrugada, y luego sus mensajes sin responder. Nada.

\- Vaya, estos mensajes hasta las 3 de la mañana no tienen pinta de ser mucho mensajes de amistad, ¿te das cuenta?

\- Ruby, eso no es lo importante. – la regañó la rubia. – ¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo? Su madre la encerró en su habitación. Sin comida, ni agua, ni nada. La encerró.

\- Sí, lo he pillado Emma. Su madre es una zorra loca que la maltrata psicológicamente. Que Regina no te haya contestado no quiere decir que le haya pasado algo. Quizás le han quitado también el móvil.

Emma lo pensó mejor al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Sí, ella tenía razón, lo más probable era que Cora le hubiera quitado el móvil. Pero, ¿y si no? ¿Y si le había pasado algo de verdad?

\- Emma. – Ruby interrumpió sus pensamientos. – No quiero que pienses en hacer ninguna locura. Estoy segura de que Regina está bien, o todo lo bien que puede estar bajo el techo de una madre loca como la suya.

\- No, no estoy pensando en hacer ninguna locura.

\- ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos a su casa a comprobar si está bien? O al menos, si está todo normal.

\- No, no. Su madre me odia, es mejor que no me vea por allí. A lo mejor es capaz de hacerle algo peor a Regina.

Ruby se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos, observando a la rubia. Seguía nerviosa, pero un poco menos que cuando llegó. Sabía que no iba a conseguir que se olvidase de aquella situación y que iba a estar pendiente del móvil todo el día, pero necesitaba distraerla.

\- ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Vamos a volver a Granny's y me vas a ayudar a hacer todos los pastelitos que necesita mi abuela para esta tarde.

\- Ruby, este es el peor plan del mundo. Preferiría incluso ir de compras contigo, con lo horrible que es.

\- Me adoras y necesitas estar ocupada, así que como las tiendas están cerradas hoy, no nos queda nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Lo primero que había hecho Regina después de hablar con su padre, había sido desayunar todo lo que tenía prohibido. Tenía un hambre atroz, pues la noche anterior apenas había probado bocado tampoco.

Después, ya con el estómago lleno, supo que la primera persona en conocer la noticia debía ser su hermana. Esperaba que eso hiciera a Zelena visitarlos más a menudo, pues la echaba mucho de menos y estaban en un momento en el que debían apoyarse la una a la otra, más que nunca.

\- ¿Zel? – preguntó rápido, nada más escuchar cómo la pelirroja había descolgado el teléfono.

\- Hola, Regina, ¿ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que quiera hablar contigo? – preguntó la morena, haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Para que me hables así, sí. Así que ya me estás contando todo. ¿Es una buena noticia? ¿Tiene que ver con tu solo-amiga?

\- Sí, es una buena noticia, supongo, y no, no tiene que ver con Emma.

\- ¿Entonces?

Regina notó que su hermana se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pues ella nunca había sido muy paciente, y menos para ese tipo de cosas.

\- Papá y mamá se van a divorciar. Han discutido, papá le ha pedido el divorcio y mamá se ha ido de casa.

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Zelena. Durante unos segundos se escuchó la línea entrecortada, pero en seguida volvió a la normalidad. – A ver, cuéntamelo todo, Regina.

\- Mamá me encerró en mi habitación por haber ido al cumpleaños de Emma, organizó una cena con Robin para que yo volviese con él y después me volvió a encerrar. Hasta esta mañana, que los he escuchado discutir y ha pasado todo lo que te he dicho.

\- No me lo esperaba, pensaba que papá nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

\- Ya, yo también. – admitió la morena.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú? – preguntó la pelirroja, preocupada. – Iré a visitaros el próximo fin de semana, lo prometo.

\- Estoy bien. Papá me deja salir y parece que todo va a ir bien en el juzgado. No quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero creo que mamá no va a conseguir nada.

\- Claro que no va a conseguir nada. Te faltan unos meses para ser mayor de edad. No te preocupes.

\- Sí. Gracias, Zel.

Se quedaron charlando un rato más, hasta que Regina quiso dejar de robarle tiempo a su hermana, que tenía que estudiar. Afortunadamente, aquella conversación había sido un bálsamo para las dos, que se sentían más tranquilas. Era como quitarse un peso de encima, aunque aún tuvieran que pasar un proceso para que aquello fuese una realidad.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, contenta por tener permiso para salir de nuevo, Regina salió de casa mintiéndose a sí misma, diciéndose que solo se trataba de un paseo para poder volver a respirar el aire del exterior.

Sin embargo, tenía las ideas muy claras, sabía perfectamente a dónde quería ir. Después de deambular un rato por aquí y por allá, emprendió camino hacia el que realmente había sido su destino desde el principio: la casa de Emma.

Los Nolan-Swan-Booth vivían en una casita modesta, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande. La fachada estaba pintada de naranja y se ajustaba perfectamente a las necesidades de la pequeña familia. Y, aunque ella y su hermana estuvieran acostumbradas a vivir con todo tipo de lujos, Henry les había enseñado que no era necesario todo aquello para ser feliz. Por eso, la morena no juzgaba a los demás por su dinero o por el sitio donde vivían.

Cuando por fin llegó no le dio tiempo de llamar al timbre, pues August se asomó desde el jardín trasero para saludarla.

\- Ah, escuché a alguien venir pero no sabía que eras tú, Regina.

\- Hola, August. – saludó ella, educadamente. – Estoy buscando a Emma. ¿Está en casa?

\- Vaya, y yo que creía que venías a visitarme a mí. – bromeó. – Emma salió hace ya unas horas con Ruby, parecía nerviosa esta mañana. Pero debe de estar al llegar, por si quieres esperarla aquí.

Regina dudó un momento. No le agradaba mucho la idea de quedarse esperando sin saber cuándo llegaría su amiga, pero tenía tantas ganas de contárselo todo que no podía esperar. Ni siquiera había considerado la opción de llamarla o continuar la conversación que habían dejado de madrugada – había olvidado su móvil completamente –, quería verla en persona.

\- Si no es molestia, me gustaría esperar. – pidió.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo August. – Ven, pasa, ¿quieres beber algo?

La morena negó tímidamente y se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón. August se sentó frente a ella.

\- Gracias por venir al cumpleaños de Emma. Ella…ella lo aprecia mucho.

* * *

Emma había acabado agotada de ayudar en la cafetería, pero aquel rato le había servido para distraerse, tanto que incluso se quedó horas de más. Si pensaba más en Regina podía explotar. Comprobó su móvil nada más salir, pero no había ningún mensaje ni ninguna llamada. ¿Qué habría pasado?

En contra de sus impulsos, rechazó la idea de pasar por casa de la morena para comprobar si estaba bien, y se contentó con dirigirse a la suya. Al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente era lunes y seguramente la vería. Claro que nada le garantizaba poder hablar con ella, pues se esperaba la peor de las amenazas por parte de su madre. Era todo tan frustrante.

El último tramo de su camino se concentró en golpear una piedrecita con el pie, para olvidarse de todo lo demás. Sólo quería que pasaran las horas y fuese lunes de nuevo. Quién le habría dicho un año antes que estaría deseando volver a clase.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo algo extrañada, pues escuchaba ruidos en el salón. Podrían tener una visita, sí, pero eso no era común desde que su padre no estaba. Nadie quería visitarlos excepto Ruby. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a su hermano y a Regina en los sofás, riéndose por algo. Parecían divertirse mucho, parecían muy felices.

\- Hola… - susurró, con un gesto sombrío. Estaba contenta por ver a su amiga, pero empezaba a sospechar algo que no le gustaba.

\- ¡Emma! – exclamó August. – Regina te estaba esperando. Venga, os dejo. – continuó, levantándose y desapareciendo de aquella habitación.

Por la cabeza de la rubia pasaron miles de pensamientos y preguntas. Quería abrazarla, preguntarle qué tal estaba, quería reprocharle no haberle escrito, luego abrazarla otra vez, volver a asegurarse de que estaba bien…sin embargo, solo un pensamiento salió de su boca:

\- ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Regina la miró, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía no entender la pregunta, pero no tardó en responder.

\- Sí, me gusta mucho, es muy simpático.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la rubia, dolida.

La morena la miró extrañada otra vez.

\- Euh…es gracioso, me hace reír mucho…

\- Ya…yo también te hago reír… - respondió Emma, en un susurro.

\- Emma – la intentó interrumpir Regina, pero esta no la dejó.

\- ¿Por qué? – repitió, ahora con la voz más aguda, las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Regina no pudo responder, pues su amiga había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por las escaleras. Entonces, y solo entonces, algo hizo _click_, y comprendió muchas cosas.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Parece que Regina ha atado cabos y conoce los sentimientos de Emma ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Lo siento, sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar pero con esto de la cuarentena mis horarios de sueño se han vuelto un poco locos y he tenido que cambiar también mi rutina de escribir. Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que sigáis leyendo esta historia. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también os guste. Agarraos que vienen curvas :P**

**10**

Todo lo que sucedió inmediatamente después de la huida de Emma había sido, cuanto menos, extraño. Al menos en la cabeza de Regina. August le había pedido que se marchara, pues la rubia no iba a atender a razones de ninguna manera. No ese día.

La morena se fue con la sensación de que el hermano de Emma había comprendido bien que no le gustaba de _gustar_, sino que simplemente le parecía amable y le caía bien, o al menos eso esperaba. Con su amiga, sin embargo, iba a ser mucho más complicado. Además de por lo que le había dicho August, ella ya sabía que Emma no querría escucharla.

Todo había salido mal, y lo único que había querido ella era contarle las buenas noticias, decirle que ya no había problemas y no tenía que preocuparse por las amenazas de su madre. ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían vuelto tan difíciles?

Ahora tenía más claro que nunca que Emma tenía sentimientos por ella, quizá más profundos de lo que nunca podía haberse imaginado, y le había hecho daño. Ella no quería ver a Emma sufrir.

Las palabras de Kat y de su hermana le venían a la cabeza repetidamente. Ellas habían tenido razón todo el tiempo. O habían tenido razón parcialmente, pues sus sentimientos por Emma no iban en esa dirección. Bueno, en realidad no estaba segura.

* * *

August entró en la habitación de Emma sin hacer ruido. Encontró a su hermana metida en la cama, cubierta con las sábanas y todo lo que había podido encontrar. No había hecho un destrozo, lo que significaba que, en los últimos meses, la cosa había mejorado.

Se sentó en la cama en silencio, esperando a que la rubia diera el primer paso. Sabía que estaba llorando debido a los pobres intentos de Emma por parar o porque no se la escuchara. Poco después, la vio asomando la cabeza entre las sábanas.

\- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó, enfadada.

\- Sabes muy bien que a Regina no le gusto. – respondió él, simplemente.

\- Sí, lo ha dicho ella. Tú mismo lo has oído.

\- Yo he oído que a Regina le caigo bien. Nada más. Se ha ido bastante afectada.

La tranquilidad de August aplacaba todas y cada una de las reacciones de Emma. Siempre había sido así. Él era su calma, siempre había sido un puerto seguro al que acudir, aunque también tuviese sus momentos de imprudencia.

\- ¿Ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer? – preguntó ya más calmada, más preocupada por lo que diría Regina que por otra cosa.

\- Pues lo mínimo, deberías escucharla. – respondió su hermano – Es tu amiga, y está preocupada por ti. Y quién sabe lo que pueda pasar, ¿eh? – dijo, con una sonrisa.

El atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia, aunque ella tenía como certeza que recibiría un no.

\- Yo no le gusto, August, y encima ella ahora lo sabe, soy idiota. – se quejó – No tenía que haber reaccionado así, pero…

\- No eres idiota, Emma, eres impulsiva. Y te sentiste traicionada, lo entiendo. – asumió él. – Pero no pasa nada, algún día tenía que ocurrir. Al menos así no te vas a estar preguntando siempre qué pasaría…

\- ¿Y si se ríe de mí?

Aquel era uno de los mayores miedos de la rubia. Recibir las burlas de Robin podía tolerarlo, incluso las del trío del mal, pero recibir las de Regina nunca lo soportaría.

\- Creo que la señorita Mills es la última persona que se reiría de ti, Emma. – concluyó August, revolviéndole el pelo. – Ya verás como la cosa va bien.

* * *

Regina siempre había sido una alumna excelente, pero nunca había guardado tanto silencio en clase. Parecía ausente, a pesar de hacer correctamente todo aquello que sus profesores pedían. Respondía como un robot, como si se hubiera preparado para actuar de la manera que debía respecto a cada pregunta que le hacían, a cada comentario, pero no estaba presente.

Su mente, desde luego, no estaba ahí. No había hablado con nadie de lo ocurrido, se había dedicado a darle vueltas horas y horas sin poder dormir. Emma no había aparecido por clase y Ruby tampoco sabía nada de ella, lo que agravaba la situación.

El miércoles a segunda hora, la cosa cambió. La que una vez fue un torbellino y otra la problemática de clase, se arrastró hasta su pupitre y se sentó, en completo silencio también. Entregó un justificante a Archie e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. No le dirigió la mirada a Regina en ningún momento.

Se respiraba tanta tensión que cada una por su lado se preguntó si el resto también podía notarlo.

En cuanto sonó la campana del descanso, la morena hizo lo que llevaba pensando toda la mañana. Sin miramientos, agarró a Emma del brazo y_ literalmente _y bajo la mirada del resto, la arrastró consigo hasta la biblioteca. Ahora que tenían un lugar seguro, decidió que ese era el mejor sitio para hablar.

No le importó a quién se cruzó en los pasillos, no le importaron las quejas de Emma, sorprendida. Tampoco le importó hacer ruido. Ni que hubiera gente allí sentada. Los miró a todos de manera fulminante y susurró un _"fuera_" que hubiera hecho correr incluso al más valiente. Solo entonces, se dejó caer en la silla.

\- Cuando quieres das verdadero miedo. – dijo Emma, aún sorprendida por el comportamiento de Regina.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

A pesar de que ya sabía lo que le iba a decir – más o menos -, la rubia tragó saliva. Nunca había visto a su amiga así y le imponía mucho respeto.

\- Escucha, Regina… - empezó a decir Emma, intentando escaquearse de aquello lo más pronto posible, pero la morena la interrumpió.

\- No me gusta tu hermano. – dijo, calmada. – Siento si el otro día no me expresé bien. Quería decir que me caía bien, eso es todo. Estuvo el rato que te estuve esperando conmigo y fue muy amable.

Emma asintió, pero no se atrevió a decir nada esta vez, por lo tanto Regina continuó:

\- Mira, yo… - se quedó en silencio un segundo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. – Yo no me imaginaba que podría gustarte. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño.

La rubia la miró fijamente. Agradecía sus disculpas, pero le hubiera gustado poder entrever sus sentimientos, cosa que era imposible. Regina era totalmente hermética, y muy complicada. De todas maneras, no sabía por qué se estaba planteando aquello si quiera, pues era evidente que no era correspondida.

\- Yo siento haber actuado como lo hice el otro día. – respondió, por fin. – No tenías que haberte enterado, o al menos no así. Joder Regina, ahora me da vergüenza.

Regina había tomado las manos de Emma entre las suyas y las frotaba con cariño. Sonrió, pero no con burla.

\- No tienes por qué. Yo…

Entonces, Emma creyó vislumbrar una posibilidad dentro de aquella situación tan confusa. Y entonces, también, toda su valentía apareció para hacerla levantarse ligeramente y acercar su cara a la de Regina, lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los suyos en un momento tan breve como indescriptible.

La magia se rompió cuando la morena se separó, con suavidad y educadamente, y la miró confusa.

\- Emma, lo siento, yo…

La rubia deseó que el suelo se abriera en ese preciso momento y la tierra se la tragara.

\- No, lo siento yo. He sido impulsiva. ¡Mierda! Debí haberlo sabido.

\- Lo siento. – repitió Regina. – Lo siento, de verdad. Yo no quería confundirte, ni hacerte sufrir. Emma, perdóname. Yo solo quería pedirte que no te alejaras de mí, eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho. No quiero perderte.

\- Ya…es complicado después de lo que acabo de hacer, ¿sabes? – respondió ella, algo molesta.

\- Yo…me imagino. Lo entiendo. Pero yo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga. No me alejes, por favor.

\- No, mejor esperaré a que tú lo hagas cuando tu madre no te deje salir a jugar conmigo. – dijo Emma, que ya se había desesperado. – Total, ya tienes experiencia.

Regina sabía que tenía razón. Se había alejado de ella por su madre, pero que su amiga le estuviera reprochando precisamente eso cuando sabía de su situación, le molestó profundamente. Antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que seguramente se iba a arrepentir, se levantó y se marchó, con una mirada de decepción, decidida a no dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

* * *

Emma sabía que la había fastidiado. Dos veces. Se golpeó la cara con la mano. No era posible que hubiera hecho todo eso. Besar a Regina, ¿a quién se le ocurría? Aunque la morena hubiese sido educada y no se hubiese quejado, seguro que estaría pensando una cosa muy diferente.

Y aun así, aunque hubiera tenido la mínima posibilidad de salvar la situación, la había vuelto a fastidiar enormemente. Regina le había pedido que no se alejaran, aunque fuese complicado. Y a Emma también le hubiera gustado mantenerla en su vida, aunque fuese como amiga, pero su rabia habló antes que ella.

¿Por qué tuvo que haber hecho todo eso? Ahora estaba enfadada y seguramente no le dirigiría la palabra.

Así fue. En las clases siguientes, la morena fingió – muy bien – que Emma no existía. Ni una mirada furtiva, ni siquiera por error. Nada, ni una sola reacción. Y eso dolía más que el rechazo.

Había estado evitando a Ruby durante todo el día para no comportarse con ella de la misma manera. Sabía que su amiga tenía más paciencia que un santo con ella y no quería abusar, pues ya la había aguantado mucho. Sin embargo, unas horas más tarde se encontraba mejor y decidió ir a hacerle una visita a la cafetería.

\- ¡Emma! – la saludó la morena, aliviada por verla al fin.

\- Hola, Rubs. Perdón por no haberte respondido hoy. – se disculpó, algo incómoda. Quería desahogarse, pero recordar lo que había pasado esa misma mañana era una tortura.

\- ¿Pasó algo con Regina? Vi cómo te arrastraba esta mañana.

Emma rió nerviosamente.

\- Euh, sí. – bajó la voz – ¿Podemos subir?

Ruby asintió y se dirigieron a su habitación. La muchacha podía sentir la tensión que estaba sufriendo su amiga incluso a kilómetros.

\- ¿Y bien? No tienes cara de buenas noticias, pero siendo tú, podría ser cualquier cosa.

\- Ey, no te metas conmigo. La he cagado. Muchísimo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó Ruby, ansiosa por la respuesta.

\- He besado a Regina.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado? Quiero saberlo todo, Emma Swan.

Emma relató a su amiga todo lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca. También mencionó el incidente del domingo, no sin desear desaparecer de la faz de la tierra otra vez.

\- Pero Ems, por lo que me cuentas Regina no te dijo nada malo. Yo he visto cómo te mira…y creo que está confundida.

\- No quiero hacerme ilusiones, Ruby. – respondió la rubia. – No creo que quiera volver a hablarme.

\- Eso es porque es una cabezota, igual que tú. Deberías disculparte.

\- Ya…tengo que disculparme por tantas cosas… ¿por qué tengo que ser yo la que dé el primer paso?

\- Porque tú le hiciste daño. Y ella ya te pidió disculpas.

Emma suspiró. Sabía que Ruby tenía razón, pero ella no tenía ninguna esperanza. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que terminase el curso – si sobrevivía al proyecto que tenían que hacer juntas – y poder pasar página, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

* * *

Cuando Regina llegó a casa esa tarde, se encontró con su padre para recibirla. No sabía qué sucedería más adelante, pero desde la pelea con su madre él estaba más pendiente de ella que nunca.

\- Hola, papi. – saludó. – Es raro verte aquí tan temprano.

\- Lo sé, cariño. – respondió él. – Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas y aproveché para esperarte.

La morena notó el nerviosismo de su padre, y se preguntó a qué se debía. Probablemente fuera con aquel asunto que debía arreglar, pero no quería que siguiera siendo un misterio.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó.

\- Siéntate. – dijo Henry, preparando mentalmente su discurso.

Regina le hizo caso y se quedó en silencio.

\- El juicio será a principios de diciembre. – explicó. – Tu madre y yo no podemos seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo todo el tiempo que queda hasta la fecha, y estoy seguro de que va a pedir la casa, así que he estado gestionando papeles y tenemos una casa nueva.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Es una casa más modesta, sé que te gusta tu habitación y todos tus recuerdos están aquí, pero la mejor opción es mudarnos.

\- No me importa mudarnos. – contestó Regina. – Y menos si es para que las cosas mejoren. Yo tampoco podría vivir más con mamá. Y no te preocupes por mí si la casa no es tan grande, sé que estoy acostumbrada a esto pero no hay ningún problema.

Y realmente no lo había. Cambiar de aires era una necesidad para ella. Aquella casa estaba contaminada por el ambiente tóxico que había vivido bajo yugo de su madre. Su padre y Zelena eran todo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

Porque había cosas que le preocupaban más: no poder parar de pensar en el beso que le había dado Emma.

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ¿Qué esperáis a partir de aquí? :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Os traigo (otra vez tarde, sí) un capítulo más. No me quiero entretener mucho, pero espero que disfrutéis, es el más largo hasta ahora y pasan muchas cosas. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por los comentarios :)**

* * *

**11**

Emma había llorado por Regina muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Muchas más de las que le hubiera gustado admitir, pero lo cierto era que lo había hecho. La primera, probablemente había sido en sexto, cuando Regina se había enfadado por no haber sido la mejor nota en un examen de matemáticas por su culpa. Nadie se había imaginado que la nueva sería tan lista, pero ahí estaba, Emma con su 10 y la morena con un 9,5.

La rubia recordaba aquella como su única y última interacción con Regina, hasta el curso en el que estaba ahora. No había obtenido más que una mirada amenazante de la que ahora era su amiga – a pesar del enfado –, pero a ella la había marcado para siempre. Después pasó a segundo plano, la morena era popular y ella, bueno, ella había hecho amigas y conocía a todos, pero no dejaba de ser una chica normal. Y para Regina, invisible.

Para ese entonces Emma ya lo sabía, pero consideraba su enamoramiento una cosa pasajera y una niñería. Conforme los años fueron pasando, aquel sentimiento no se iba, todo lo contrario, se hizo más fuerte. Ruby no paraba de echarle la bronca por mirarla tan descaradamente en los pasillos. Pero no pasaba nada, porque Regina parecía no darse cuenta nunca.

Y ahora…ahí estaba, rechazada por la misma chica que la había rechazado una y otra vez sin saberlo. Como si hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad de cambiar las cosas.

Quería solucionar las cosas con ella a pesar de todo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Su impulsividad la había llevado de nuevo a un problema. Mientras admiraba la bonita placa de Sheriff que le había regalado la morena por su cumpleaños, aquella que una vez estuvo en las manos de su padre, suspiró. Regina siempre había sido complicada, y a esa edad todo se complicaba mucho más. Emma no podía parar de preguntarse si algún día aquello acabaría. ¿Dónde estarían dentro de 10 años?

* * *

Regina admiraba embobada la fachada de su nueva casa. Decir que era más modesta que la anterior era una completa mentira, pues el jardín era inmenso y rebosaba elegancia, al igual que todo el camino hasta el porche. Una vez dentro, inició el recorrido con lentitud, admirando cada rincón y cada estancia, como si hubiera salido de un cuento de hadas.

\- Papá, dijiste que la casa era más modesta… – dijo – Y es igual de grande que la otra. Y mucho más bonita.

Henry dejó escapar una jovial risa y acompañó a su hija, que parecía más ilusionada que en cualquier mañana de Navidad.

\- A lo mejor me adelanté al hablar. – se excusó. – Pero hacía años que le puse ojos a esta casa, y qué mejor oportunidad que ahora. Lo hice pensando en ti y en Zelena.

\- Me gusta mucho. – respondió Regina. – ¿Puedo elegir mi habitación?

\- Hay dos habitaciones iguales, una frente a otra, para ti y para tu hermana. – explicó Henry. – Así no habrá quejas o discusiones. Ve a verla, mañana terminarán de traer los muebles y el fin de semana podremos recibir a Zelena con una casa completamente funcional.

La morena corrió por las escaleras, impaciente por ver su nueva habitación. Hacía días que su padre la notaba algo decaída y que no era la de siempre, algo extraño ahora que no estaba bajo las amenazas de su madre. A pesar de que la preocupación seguía ahí por lo que pudiera pasar, su actitud no era la que él hubiese esperado. Por eso, al verla tan emocionada de nuevo, no pudo sino sonreír.

\- Es preciosa, papá. – dijo Regina, una vez él la alcanzó. – Es incluso más grande que la otra. Estoy segura de que a Zelena también le va a encantar.

\- Ah, sí. Tu hermana va a ser el triple de ruidosa que tú. Esperemos que quiera pasar más tiempo en casa. – respondió él, con algo de nostalgia.

\- Ojalá nunca se fuera, papi. – la morena se abrazó a él, mientras miraba al horizonte por la ventana.

\- Sé que eso te gustaría, pero sabes que no es posible. Dentro de unos años volveréis las dos, después de terminar vuestros estudios. O eso espero.

Regina asintió, despistada. Nunca se había planteado irse de Storybrooke, pero tampoco se había planteado quedarse. A pesar de que su madre había creado un futuro perfecto para ella, ella misma no lo tenía nada claro. Aparte de su familia, ¿habría algo que la aferrase allí?

_Emma,_ fue el ligero susurro que se coló en su mente, casi sin quererlo. Nunca había pensado en lo que la rubia querría para su futuro, ni tampoco lo había hablado con ella. Después de la muerte de David, supuso que su única meta era volver a estar bien y en paz consigo misma, pero… ¿qué aspiraciones tendría?

\- ¿Regina? – su padre llamó su atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – En esta casa no tienes restricciones. Puedes invitar a tus amigas siempre que quieras.

\- Gracias, papi. – sonrió ella, añadiendo para sí misma que aquello era muy improbable si ya no quedaban amigas a las que invitar.

* * *

La llegada de Zelena fue, además del acontecimiento más esperado de la semana – o del mes –, también el más feliz. La pelirroja quería celebrar por todo lo alto que ya no vivían con Cora, así que hizo todo lo contrario a lo que su madre esperaba de ellas siempre: llevó un par de pizzas y refresco para cenar, además de los dulces favoritos de su hermana – y que solo podía comer una vez al año –. Después obligó a Regina y Henry a ponerse el pijama y a esperar frente a la tele, porque así era como debían comer, con las manos y mientras veían una película.

Era curioso las pocas veces que habían hecho eso, por no decir que ninguna. Cora siempre las había mandado a dormir temprano y jamás habían comido fuera de la mesa del comedor y mucho menos sin cubiertos.

Henry fue el primero en caer. Entre la mudanza y el trabajo estaba agotado, así que se despidió de sus hijas y se fue a dormir. La película aún no había terminado, por lo que Regina y Zelena disfrutaron de los últimos minutos y luego recogieron todo.

\- Regina, te he visto un poco ausente hoy. – llamó la atención la pelirroja. – ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No es nada, Zel. – respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – Tengo muchas cosas que entregar en clase y me preocupa no tenerlo todo a tiempo.

Zelena la escrutó con la mirada y supo enseguida que la morena estaba mintiendo, pero sonrió.

\- Mamá se escandalizaría si te viera encogerte de hombros. – bromeó, para luego cambiar de tema – ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que me mentiste y te creí? Cuando tenías 4 años y no dejabas de llorar porque, según tú, se te había caído el helado al suelo.

\- Era el único helado del año. – se quejó Regina. – Y el tuyo era el doble de grande.

La pelirroja rió. Recordaba aquel día como si no hubieran pasado los años. Después de ese día, y de haber descubierto la verdad, siempre supo cuándo su hermana estaba mintiendo. Regina no pudo engañarla nunca más.

\- Venga, cuéntame qué le preocupa a esa cabecita. ¿Tiene que ver con Emma?

Regina asintió, sin poder negarlo. Cada día se arrepentía más de haberle hablado de la rubia a su hermana.

\- Emma me besó. – soltó de sopetón, como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima.

\- ¿QUÉ? – casi chilló Zelena, dejándose caer en una de las butacas de la cocina para gestionar esa información. – ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara entonces?

\- La rechacé. – susurró. – Yo…cuando fui a contarle a Emma que papá y mamá se separaban ella no estaba, me quedé hablando con su hermano mientras la esperaba y después montó una escena de celos, luego desapareció por clase, la obligué a hablar conmigo, ella…y yo la rechacé, pero no quería hacerle daño. Le pedí que no se alejara y me echó en cara que eso lo hacía yo porque tenía miedo de mamá. – dijo todo aquello de carrerilla, como si quisiera eliminar el momento lo más pronto posible y evitar las lágrimas que se le estaban formando.

Zelena la escuchó atentamente y procesó todas aquellas palabras en silencio. Notó que su hermana se desesperaba, pero no quería decir nada equivocado o que le hiciera daño.

\- Creo que las dos os habéis equivocado. Tú le has pedido que no se alejase de ti, y lo entiendo, pero a Emma le tiene que estar doliendo mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Apuesto que esa chica lleva años queriendo acercarse a ti. No la conozco mucho, pero estoy segura de que intentó gestionar sus sentimientos de la mejor manera posible, y quizás necesite alejarse un poco para que no le sigas haciendo daño.

\- Pero, yo… - protestó Regina, pero su hermana la interrumpió para continuar.

\- Tú no tenías la intención de hacerle daño, pero lo has hecho. Muchas veces no nos damos cuenta del impacto que tienen nuestras palabras o acciones sobre otras personas. Igual que Emma, ella te dijo todo aquello seguramente por despecho, para protegerse. Pero lo que te dijo tampoco es mentira. – hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. Como vio que la morena no decía nada, siguió hablando. – No te culpo, yo también pasé muchos años temiendo a mamá. Y contigo, ella fue más dura que con nadie. Tú sentías mucha presión, te exigía ser perfecta en todo o si no te humillaba y te castigaba. Has sufrido tanto maltrato por su parte… - dijo, con pena – y ni papá ni yo sabíamos cómo protegerte. Lo siento mucho. Yo huí, y él…él necesitó un impulso para acabar con todo esto. Creo que ese impulso se lo diste tú, y fue en parte gracias a Emma. Por primera vez, Regina…te enfrentaste a tu miedo y eso hizo que todo esto sucediera.

A Regina le caían lágrimas silenciosas por las mejillas. Todo lo que había dicho Zelena era cierto, y aún le dolía pensar en los años que había pasado obedeciendo a su madre por miedo. Pero también le dolía pensar en Emma. Zelena se levantó, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, para acompañarla en el llanto durante largos minutos.

\- Dime una cosa, Regina. ¿Te gusta Emma?

\- C-creo que sí. – confesó la morena. – Pero me da miedo.

* * *

Emma se sentó en su pupitre, a sabiendas de que Regina seguiría fingiendo que no existía. Como suponía, la morena ni se molestó en dirigirle la mirada. Se mantenía ocupada subrayando unos apuntes que ya había subrayado anteriormente. Ella lo sabía, porque eran los mismos que llevaba usando toda la semana para evitarla. Y ese examen ya lo habían hecho.

La sorpresa llegó cuando Archie informó a la clase de que tenía que marcharse y les dio la hora para seguir con el proyecto. Emma se giró hacia su izquierda y miró a su compañera. Respiró hondo, antes de extender la mano y decir:

\- Hola, soy Emma Swan.

Regina, por su parte, a pesar de haber admitido delante de su hermana que quería que le gustaba la rubia, no estaba segura de aquello, por lo que se había estancado en aquella situación en la que la ignoraba. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no tenía otra opción que seguir adelante.

\- Emma… - dijo en un susurro.

\- Bueno, está bien saber que no soy invisible. – bromeó ella.

\- Escucha, estaba muy enfadada por lo que me dijiste el otro día… - intentó explicar, pero Emma la interrumpió.

\- Esta hora es para seguir con el trabajo, eso ha dicho Archie. Y ahora que estoy aprobando todo, quiero seguir así. – comentó con una sonrisa, antes de sacar sus propios apuntes, sorprendentemente ordenados, y empezó a trabajar, haciéndole preguntas y contando con su opinión.

La morena, por su parte, decidió no seguir con el tema. Supuso que a Emma le seguía doliendo su rechazo, lo que era lógico, y no quería ahondar más en la herida. Se dedicó a ser paciente y trabajar codo a codo con su amiga en el proyecto, que habían dejado de lado cuando se pelearon.

Cuando la hora acabó, Emma fue la primera en marcharse, pero no sin un último detalle. Cuando Regina se giró para recoger lo último que quedaba en la mesa, vio que también había una bonita y redonda manzana. Entonces sonrió. Aquella era la mejor ofrenda de paz que alguien podía haberle dado.

* * *

Emma estaba en la cafetería con Ruby, escuchando sus quejas sobre Gold como cada día, cuando la sorprendieron dos nuevas acompañantes. Casi no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo: Bella y Elsa.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos? – preguntó Elsa amablemente.

La rubia les hizo un gesto y asintió torpemente, pues seguía sin estar preparada para aquello.

\- Elsa y yo hemos estado hablando… - empezó Bella. – Sentimos mucho no haber estado para ti en los momentos difíciles. Nos reunimos en tu cumpleaños, ¿sabes? – dijo, con una sonrisa nostálgica. – Sabíamos que no era el mejor momento para hablar contigo o aparecer por tu casa, pero no nos olvidamos de ti.

\- Nos gustaría que nos perdonaras. – continuó Elsa. – Siempre fuiste nuestra amiga y te echamos de menos. Quizá no nos perdones por no haber estado, pero…al menos nos alegra ver que te sientes algo mejor.

Ruby las miraba sonriente, por lo que Emma comprendió en seguida que su mejor amiga no era ajena al plan de las otras dos. Era probable que la morena las hubiera aconsejado y dicho cuándo y cómo era el mejor momento para reconciliarse. Ruby siempre la cuidaba mucho, y a pesar de ser un poco desastre, se merecía todo lo bueno que pudiera pasarle.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Emma posó la mirada en Elsa y luego en Bella, y sonrió.

\- Os echaba mucho de menos. – confesó. – No todo es vuestra culpa. Yo me porté muy mal y os alejé a todos.

\- A Ruby no. – indicó Bella.

\- Eso es porque ella es más cabezota que yo. – rió. – ¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo y ser las de antes? Lo necesito más que nunca.

Todas asintieron y, sin previo aviso, se lanzaron sobre Emma en el mejor abrazo que le habían dado en su vida – de momento, y sin contar el de Regina.

* * *

El día del juicio se acercaba lentamente y eso ejercía una presión en Regina que cada día se volvía más insoportable. Ya se había acostumbrado a pasar los recreos sola en la biblioteca, pero desde que sus padres se separaron, el poco contacto que seguía manteniendo con sus _"amigas"_ se había reducido a cero.

Debido a su poca interacción y su aislamiento, la morena se había vuelto la comidilla del instituto, pues en los pasillos siempre se hablaba de ella. Se decían muchas cosas: que sus padres se habían separado porque Henry le había puesto los cuernos a Cora, que Regina había hecho lo mismo con Robin, que había recibido una paliza y por eso no hablaba con nadie… Prácticamente todos habían escuchado algo de eso, excepto alguna que otra persona, que no prestaba atención a los rumores.

Por eso, aquel día fue conocido como _El escándalo de Regina. _Nada más llegar al edificio, se topó de frente con Mal, Cruella y Úrsula. Intentó evitarlas, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, pues la habían visto y no tenía camino por el que huir.

Las tres se acercaron a ella lentamente, cada una con una sonrisa burlona pintada en su cara.

\- ¿Qué se siente al pasar de ser la mejor y a la que todo el mundo envidia a ser la apestada, Regina? – preguntó Cruella.

La morena se quedó en silencio. Era mejor no caer en su trampa, sino ignorarla.

\- La gente solo te quería porque le tenían miedo a tu madre. – dijo Úrsula. - ¿Ves cómo te miran todos ahora? No les importa, porque ahora te juntas con escoria y hasta ellas te han dejado de lado. – rió.

Regina siguió en silencio, mirándolas fijamente y preguntándose cuánto duraría esa tortura.

\- Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera puedes enfrentarte a nosotras. Nunca has podido. – comentó Mal. – Siempre era Kathryn la que te defendía, pero ella ahora no está. Y tampoco está _tu_ Emma.

\- Además, si quisiera hacernos algo quedaría expulsada, y eso no le conviene. – continuó Cruella. – Estás sola, amiga.

\- Y por si fuera poco, Robin nos ha dicho cosas que… - retomó Mal, pero esta vez sí que fue interrumpida.

La morena las miraba hecha una furia. No tenía por qué estar soportando esos comentarios. Antes de que siguieran con sus estúpidos rumores o llamaran la atención de más gente – imposible, ya que el resto de alumnos estaban pendientes de aquel suceso –, decidió actuar.

\- Ya basta. – pidió. – Se ha estado hablando de mí por los pasillos, lo sé, no soy idiota. También sé que os habéis inventado rumores sobre mi familia y sobre mí. – hizo una pausa breve. - ¿Qué ganáis con eso? – continuó, levantando la voz. – ¿Amigos? ¿Reconocimiento? ¿Ser mejores que yo? ¿El dinero de mi familia? No conseguís absolutamente nada, porque siempre habéis sido mi sombra porque os interesaba, pero solo sois un TROZO DE MIERDA. Ahora, dejadme en paz.

La confusión que provocaron aquellas palabras abrió una vía para que escapase hacia el baño. No se podía creer que hubiera montado un numerito en el recibidor y mucho menos que las hubiera insultado. Regina nunca había dicho aquellas palabras. Las había pensado muchas veces, sí, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido decirlas en alto.

* * *

A tercera hora, ese mismo día, la clase parecía ser intencionadamente la más aburrida del curso. El reloj, encima de la pizarra, marcaba los segundos con una lentitud que no podía ser real. Los minutos parecían no pasar, y la voz grave del profesor se colaba en los oídos de los alumnos como si fuera una nana que les impedía mantenerse despiertos.

Emma no podía más. Se había propuesto volver a ser una buena estudiante, o al menos regular, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero aquella clase era superior a sus fuerzas, por lo que seguir ahí dentro no era una opción. Levantó la mano, decidida, y en seguida fue atendida por el profesor.

\- ¿Swan?

\- ¿Puedo ir al baño? – preguntó ella, tratando de sonar inocente. – Es urgente.

Aunque aburrido, aquel hombre también era benévolo, así que la dejó ir sin mayor problema. La rubia se llevó una mirada fulminante de su compañera de al lado antes de levantarse.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando golpearon levemente la puerta del aula dos veces. La cabeza de una de las profesoras se asomó y pidió permiso.

\- Perdone, necesito llevarme a Regina Mills. – dijo. – Su padre está aquí.

Regina tragó en seco y, después del asentimiento del profesor, se levantó y acompañó a la mujer. Suponía que su padre había sido notificado sobre lo sucedido aquella mañana y estaba allí por eso mismo. Sus sospechas se convirtieron en una realidad cuando tuvo frente a ella la puerta del despacho del director.

* * *

Emma buscaba algo con lo que entretenerse para no tener que volver a aquella tortura de clase, cuando se encontró a Ruby sentada en uno de los bancos del vestíbulo.

\- ¿Rubs? ¿Te has escaqueado?

\- Sí. – respondió ella, fastidiada. – Tenía educación física y le he dicho que estoy con la regla. ¿Y tú?

\- Clase con el señor Darling. – explicó.

\- Ah, Emma. Prefiero morirme. Pero menos mal que has salido, ha pasado algo.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Acompáñame a dirección. Han llevado allí a Regina, ha venido su padre. Creo que por lo de esta mañana.

\- ¿Qué pasó esta mañana?

Ruby la miró, entre indignada y sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese enterado de nada? Se lo explicó de camino al despacho, y ambas se quedaron por fuera intentado entender alguna cosa suelta de la conversación.

Dentro, Regina estaba sentada frente a su padre. Había esperado una bronca, pero eso no había ocurrido. En lugar de ello, había obtenido una recomendación.

\- Hija, estás en todo tu derecho a enfadarte con esas chicas. Sé cómo son y cómo hablaban con tu madre. No te pido que sigas siendo amiga suya. – explicó. – Pero tampoco quiero que pases sola el resto del curso. ¿Qué ha pasado con Emma? – dejó la pregunta en el aire, para continuar. – Sabes que el juicio se acerca, y no quiero presionarte, pero sumará muchos puntos que estés rodeada de un ambiente sano en clase.

La morena asintió, pero no dijo nada.

\- Temo que tu madre quiera sacar a colación este tema para salir ganando. No quiero que tenga ninguna oportunidad. Mi obligación, ahora y siempre, ha sido protegerte. Y ya que no lo he hecho bien siempre, déjame al menos hacerlo ahora.

\- Sí, papi. – agradeció Regina. – Te prometo que lo intentaré, pero ha sido difícil.

\- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. – respondió él, abrazándola. – Por favor, no te encierres en ti misma. Eres una chica maravillosa y hay mucha gente que te aprecia.

Emma no sabía que los padres de Regina se estaban divorciando. Cuando por fin tuvo la certeza, la imagen de su amiga esperándola en casa se repitió una y otra vez. Regina había ido a visitarla para algo, y parecía ansiosa aquel día. No estaba contenta por hablar con su hermano, sino que quería contarle que su pesadilla estaba terminando. Y ella lo había hecho todo mal.

* * *

Una vez salió del despacho del director, la tercera hora había acabado y había dado paso al recreo. Regina se pasó por la cafetería. Solo para curiosear, se dijo. Solo por si…

\- ¡Hey! ¡Regina! – escuchó gritar a Ruby. Se giró en su dirección y la vio agitar el brazo enérgicamente. Con paso dubitativo, se acercó lentamente a aquella mesa, en la que el resto de comensales no hacían otra cosa que sonreír.

No recordaba haber hablado con Elsa o Belle para más de lo necesario, pero aquellas dos chicas la recibieron con alegría y le hicieron hueco para que se sentase. Y luego estaba Emma. Con una complicidad muda, la rubia le sonrió y asintió. Entonces, ella lo entendió todo. A su manera, la estaban salvando.

Y ella no podía estar más agradecida.

* * *

**¿Opiniones?**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Vengo de nuevo con un capítulo, gracias por leer, comentar etc etc. No me enrollo, leed y disfrutad, espero que os guste.**

* * *

**12**

Regina estaba sentada en su escritorio y mirando a la nada cuando unos leves toques en la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de su ensoñación.

\- Adelante. – dijo, pensando que sería su padre. La puerta se abrió despacio y dio lugar a la figura de Emma Swan, con el uniforme ligeramente descolocado, el pelo alborotado y una expresión tímida, como si no se atreviese a cruzar el umbral.

\- Hola. – saludó, con una ligera sonrisa.

La morena la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, pues creía que era cosa de su imaginación y que realmente no estaba allí. Tras comprobar que, evidentemente, era real, sacudió la cabeza y le respondió.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo ahora? – preguntó, confundida.

\- No lo sabía. – respondió la rubia. – Me he encontrado a tu padre por el camino y me lo ha dicho.

\- Oh. – dijo Regina, simplemente. – Le caes muy bien.

Emma sonrió satisfecha, pues ya lo sabía, y el sentimiento era recíproco. Después, con algo más de confianza, se sentó al borde de la cama de Regina, frente a ella.

\- Escucha, Regina, he venido a pedirte disculpas. – empezó. – La otra vez, en la biblioteca…dije lo que dije porque estaba enfadada. Sólo reaccioné, no pienso que seas una cobarde ni nada de eso.

La morena suavizó su expresión después de escuchar esas palabras. No es que estuviera enfadada con ella, ya no, pero le seguía doliendo. Y oír aquello le quitaba un peso de encima como nunca hubiera imaginado.

\- No pasa nada. – respondió. – Es verdad. Me molestó mucho lo que dijiste, pero era la verdad.

\- Lo siento. – volvió a disculparse Emma. – De todas formas, no tiene nada de malo, ¿sabes? Estabas en una situación muy difícil. Yo…solo siento no haberlo tenido en cuenta en ese momento.

\- Eres impulsiva. – dijo Regina, algo más animada y con una leve sonrisa.

\- Y torpe. – añadió la rubia.

\- Y mi amiga.

Inmediatamente después de esas tres palabras, las dos chicas hicieron una pausa, se miraron fijamente y empezaron a reír.

\- Sí, soy tu amiga. – confirmó Emma. – Y no voy a dejar de serlo.

\- Gracias por aceptarme hoy. Ya sabes…

\- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Regina, has pasado demasiado tiempo sola, necesitas amigas nuevas.

Regina coincidió en aquella afirmación y la tarde transcurrió normal, como si la rubia nunca hubiese desvelado sus sentimientos y Regina nunca la hubiese rechazado. Como si ninguna tensión flotase en el ambiente. Sólo volvían a ser Emma y Regina, las mismas que se habían conocido a principio de curso y que habían descubierto que podían llevarse bien.

\- ¿De verdad las llamaste "trozo de mierda"? – preguntó Emma de repente.

La morena rió, mirando la expresión sorprendida y casi incrédula de su amiga.

\- Sí… no fue el mejor insulto, ¿verdad? – preguntó, haciendo un mohín.

\- No – se burló Emma – pero no me lo esperaba de ti. Bien hecho. – la felicitó, con un golpecito del codo.

\- Quería decirles cosas peores… - confesó Regina – se me ocurrieron muchas, pero no quería que me expulsaran.

\- Yo le habría roto un brazo a cada una. O la nariz.

Regina se lanzó hacia ella para hacerla callar, tapándole la boca con las dos manos.

\- ¡No digas eso ni en broma! – le riñó – Has tenido suficiente con Killian. Acuérdate de que ya estás casi casi reformada.

\- Sí, es verdad. – respondió Emma – Eso me recuerda a que nunca me disculpé con él.

\- Es cierto. – concordó la morena.

\- Hey, he venido aquí a pedirte perdón, no a que me des un sermón de con cuántas personas me tengo que disculpar. – bromeó la rubia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno, por ahora, yo estoy contenta. – confesó Regina, antes de abrazarla por sorpresa.

Se quedó así un rato, en esa posición, confirmando todas aquellas sospechas que no salían de su cabeza. Le gustaba Emma y no había marcha atrás.

* * *

Los últimos días habían sido una montaña rusa. Regina casi no sabía dónde estaba o qué estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor la mayoría de las veces. Era como si todo sucediese al margen de ella y ella se moviese solo por impulso, pero sin ser consciente de sus acciones.

Diciembre había llegado con frío y con el divorcio de sus padres que, afortunadamente, había salido bien. Henry se había quedado con la custodia de Regina y Cora con la antigua casa y todos los efectos materiales que había querido. Aquello fue un gran alivio para todos. Zelena, Regina y Henry sintieron una liberación que jamás creyeron que podían sentir.

A partir de entonces, todo había sido más tranquilo. Los trabajos y los exámenes estaban por terminar y las navidades muy cerca. Eso daba a la menor de los Mills más tiempo para ponerse al día con su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Ha salido todo bien? – preguntó Kathryn en cuanto se estableció la conexión con su amiga.

\- Hola, Kat. – saludó ella, sonriendo. – Por suerte, todo ha ido bien. Me quedo con papá y mi madre con la otra casa.

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó la rubia, celebrando con los brazos en alto. – Me encantaría estar allí para celebrar que te has librado de dos cargas: las víboras y tu madre.

\- Sí… - respondió Regina – Y no te olvides de Robin. – bromeó. – He quitado todo lo que estaba mal.

\- Me alegro muchísimo, de verdad. Ya te lo he dicho, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de acabar el curso y volver a abrazarte. Después iremos a la universidad juntas y no te dejaré sola nunca más.

\- Sí, Kat. Prometido.

\- Y... – ahí venía la pregunta más esperada – ¿Alguna novedad con Emma?

\- Seguimos siendo amigas. – respondió Regina. – No hay nada más que contar. – mintió.

\- Entonces… ¿sigues negándome que está coladita por ti?

\- Te gustaría, ¿verdad? – rió la morena.

\- Me gustaría que fueses feliz y normalmente cuando hablas de ella lo estás. Así que cuenta, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- No ha pasado nada. De verdad. – volvió a mentir. No sabía por qué, pero le daba vergüenza reconocer lo que sentía ante su mejor amiga.

En seguida cambiaron de tema y la conversación volvió a ser fluida, que era exactamente lo que necesitaba Regina para distraerse.

* * *

Las bajas temperaturas que habían traído los últimos retales del otoño a Storybrooke habían obligado a que ahora los uniformes estuviesen incompletos sin medias, abrigos y, en muchos casos, gorros. En el caso de Emma, ella le había dado su toque personal con varios a lo largo de la semana y, por supuesto, su inseparable chaqueta de cuero roja.

En aquella ciudad el frío no daba tregua una vez bien entrado el invierno, pero como aún no había empezado, los alumnos disfrutaban de los últimos rayos de sol que podían disfrutar antes de sumirse en la lluvia y la nieve. Aquel día, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, hacía buen tiempo y Swan se encontraba descansando bajo en sol cuando Ruby se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

\- Estás rara. – observó la morena.

Emma se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, pero giró la cabeza levemente hacia ella para hacer ver que la estaba escuchando.

\- Es solo que odio llevar estas medias. – se quejó, revolviéndose como si le picaran – Por si no fuera suficiente llevar esta falda desde principio de curso. No soporto el uniforme.

\- Sabes que no es verdad. – rió Ruby, cuando su amiga se ponía en ese plan no podía evitar estar graciosa. – Estás contenta de llevarlo cada vez que ves a Regina, o sea, todos los días. Tú estás rara.

\- Regina está rara. – contradijo Emma.

\- ¿Lo dices porque está más cariñosa de lo normal?

\- Entonces tú también te has dado cuenta.

Emma la miró. Allí, a lo lejos, se encontraba su amiga. Uniforme perfecto, unas medias bonitas que combinaban a la perfección, un abrigo largo y que parecía cómodo y el toque final, una preciosa diadema blanca que contrastaba con el negro de su pelo. Estaba hablando con Bella, Elsa y otra chica de la clase de Ruby, a la que todos llamaban Tink. No sabía si estarían hablando de clase o de alguna otra cosa, pero Regina parecía feliz, o al menos más serena que los meses anteriores. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que había podido integrarse bien. Se alegraba mucho.

\- Sí, no sé…es raro, ¿sabes? – continuó con la conversación. – Parece que se acerca, al día siguiente se aleja, luego vuelve…me confunde.

\- Creo que a Regina le gustas y no sabe cómo demostrarlo. – respondió Ruby, siendo totalmente sincera.

\- Si le gustara no me habría rechazado. – se quejó Emma.

A lo mejor no lo sabía. O no se había dado cuenta. O se siente tan mal ahora que no se atreve a decírtelo.

\- No sé…yo no sé qué hacer, Ruby… - contestó, frustrada.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has ido a su casa desde que os lleváis bien de nuevo?

\- Varias, pero casi todas han sido para hacer el trabajo de Archie. Siempre me voy temprano, porque ya sabes… - se encogió de hombros – creo que no puedo estar mucho tiempo cerca de ella sin hacer una locura.

\- Oh, Emma… - dijo Ruby, con una risita. – Pobre de mi Emma. Tiene miedo de darle un beso a su chica.

\- No es mi chica. – refunfuñó. - Oye, pero ¿por qué siempre se trata de mí? Creo que tienes un novio secreto y no me lo quieres contar.

\- Ah, porque no es nada…aún. – respondió Ruby, quitándole importancia. – No quiero fastidiarla, así que prefiero asegurarme que las cosas están saliendo bien.

\- Vale, pero quiero que me lo cuentes en cuanto puedas.

\- Tranquila, serás la primera en enterarte – rió.

\- Bien. No te vayas nunca, Ruby.

La morena sabía que aquellas palabras no habían salido de la boca de Emma por casualidad o sin pensar. Esas palabras, la rubia las sentía con fuerza en su corazón y eran muy importantes para ella. Después de David, tenía miedo de perder lo poco que le quedaba – aunque cada día era más y ella no se daba cuenta –, así que se las tomó todo lo en serio que se las tenía que tomar.

\- Prometido, Ems. No me voy a perder el ser la madrina el día de tu boda. – aseguró con una sonrisa.

* * *

Las cenas de los Mills eran ahora tranquilas. No había gritos, no había peleas ni malas caras. Era verdad que de vez en cuando discutían, como cualquier familia, pero aquellas peleas nunca acababan con un portazo o un encierro en las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

Un día más, los tres comían tranquilos – porque Zelena había acabado las clases y vuelto a casa –, acompañados por el leve sonido de música clásica de fondo.

\- Papá… - dijo Regina, atrevida a decir en voz alta lo que llevaba pensando un tiempo.

\- Cuando me llamas papá es porque quieres hablar de cosas serias o pedirme algo. – bromeó Henry – ¿Qué quieres?

Regina rió. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo pedir aquello, pero su madre se habría negado en rotundo y aquel caso no tenía nada que hacer. Pero ahora que las cosas eran diferentes, quizás saldría bien.

\- Estaba pensando que tal vez podría pedir algo especial por Navidad.

\- Una hermana nueva, ¿a qué sí? – preguntó Zelena riendo, pues últimamente no paraban de picarse.

Henry y Regina rieron ante aquella broma, pero volvieron a la conversación en seguida.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó él, con interés.

\- Me gustaría volver a cabalgar. – pidió, poniendo ojitos – ¿Me dejarías?

\- Estoy seguro de que Rocinante estará contento de verte. – respondió Henry, después de unos segundos de silencio y considerar aquella opción.

La morena no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Rocinante era su caballo, al que había acompañado desde su nacimiento y había cuidado con ahínco y visto crecer. Hacía tres años que había dejado de montar por una mala caída. Realmente no le había pasado nada, más que un golpe y el susto de haberse caído, pero inmediatamente su madre le prohibió montar de nuevo.

Cabalgar siempre la había hecho sentirse viva y feliz, por lo tanto era otra de las cosas que su madre le había quitado deliberadamente. Ella había rogado una y otra vez que la dejase volver a montar, que Rocinante era un buen caballo y que todo había sido un accidente. Henry tuvo que interponerse para que no sacrificasen al pobre animal.

\- Tengo muchas ganas. Gracias, papi.

El trato se cerró con un abrazo, y las inmensas ganas de Regina de volver a los establos.

* * *

Las clases acabaron casi antes de que se dieran cuenta, por fin los alumnos tenían un respiro de aquel curso tan duro y respiraron aliviados sabiendo que podrían descansar hasta principios de enero.

Con todos los trabajos y exámenes entregados y aprobados con sobresaliente, Regina Mills se sentía satisfecha, pero no solo por ella, sino también por cierta rubia que había acabado con un boletín lleno de aprobados.

\- He aprobado todas, Regina, ¿te das cuenta? – la alcanzó Emma, agitando el sobre con sus notas.

\- Lo sé. – respondió ella, con una sonrisa. – El trimestre que viene volverás a ser buena en matemáticas y sacarás más nota que yo otra vez. – dijo con fastidio, pero bromeando.

Emma ladeó la cabeza y la miró confusa.

\- Tú… ¿te acuerdas de eso?

\- Como para no acordarme. – dijo riendo – Nunca me habían superado en ninguna nota. Tú fuiste la primera, Emma Swan.

\- Y me odiaste por ello. – se quejó.

\- Tenía 11 años. Claro que te iba a odiar. – se disculpó – Después te volví a superar y me olvidé.

\- Te falta el detalle de que te sigues acordando.

\- Fue un momento traumático. No te imaginas la bronca de mi madre. – suspiró.

Como la morena no se lo tomó en serio, las dos se rieron de aquel momento, sabiendo que era una tontería del pasado. Poco más tarde, Bella se juntó a las dos y detrás de ella Elsa, Anna y Tink.

\- ¿Todo aprobado? – preguntó Emma, aunque ya lo sabía.

\- Evidentemente, pequeña Swan. – respondió Bella. – pero por ahí llega alguien que no está tanto contento.

Ruby se acercó a paso lento, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, hasta llegar al grupo.

\- Bah, me han caído dos. – dijo, antes de que nadie le preguntase. – Eso significa que voy a tener que trabajar con mi abuela en la cafetería todas las navidades.

\- Lo ibas a hacer igualmente. – observó Elsa. – Pero no te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotras para distraerte.

\- Es verdad. – la expresión de Ruby cambió en un momento y se animó de nuevo. – Entonces, ¿vamos a celebrar el descanso del dolor y de la dictadura de Gold?

Todas aceptaron excepto Regina, que se quedó algo atrás.

\- Yo no puedo, chicas. – dijo. – Tengo que ir a los establos, Rocinante y yo tenemos una tarea pendiente. – bromeó.

Y así despidieron el fin del trimestre, unas por un lado y Regina por el suyo. A pesar de todo, estaba contenta. Ilusionada, se dirigió a los establos a ver a Rocinante, iniciando una nueva etapa que le iba a traer felicidad, libertad y algún que otro susto. Pero ella ignoraba todo eso, porque solo deseaba cabalgar sin importar nada más.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo único que puedo prometer es que el próximo capítulo va a ser intenso :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente y se me ha complicado lo de escribir. Pero ya estoy aquí y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. :)**

* * *

**13**

Ese enero parecía ser el más frío de los últimos años a pesar de la poca nieve que había caído, pero a Regina no le importaba. Desde que se habían acabado las clases, iba a ver a Rocinante día sí, día también. Su cariño por el caballo no se había debilitado ni lo más mínimo en todo aquel tiempo que no había podido montar.

Quedaba tan solo una semana de vacaciones y quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible antes de volver a la rutina.

Había que reconocer que Regina se encargaba del caballo con esmero, procuraba que no le faltase de nada y que se mantuviera sano. Daniel, el chico que trabajaba en el establo, siempre le aseguraba que estaba bajo los mejores cuidados. Y tanto ella como su padre le creían, pues durante todo el tiempo que se habían mantenido separados, había estado perfectamente.

Aquel día se había dirigido a los establos con más ilusión que nunca, sin saber por qué. El proceso era sencillo: se abrigó bien, confirmó que todo estaba en orden, ensilló al caballo y se puso en marcha. Rocinante era muy dócil y jamás desobedecía sus órdenes.

Cuando llevaba ya unos veinte minutos de camino, decidió que estaba empezando a hacer demasiado frío como para que cualquiera de los dos siguiese fuera, así que dio la vuelta para regresar al establo, cuando algo hizo desestabilizar al caballo. No le dio mucha importancia porque pensó que sería alguna pequeña roca oculta en la tierra, pero poco más tarde Rocinante se volvió a desestabilizar. Entonces, Regina se dio cuenta de que aquello no era normal. Parecía como si alguien estuviera tirando piedras con el objetivo de hacerlos caer. Antes de tener tiempo para cambiar de ruta, una piedra más grande le alcanzó, haciéndolo descontrolarse y tirando a su jinete.

La morena cayó sobre una piedra, haciéndose daño en las costillas. Quiso levantarse, pero por unos segundos se quedó aturdida y solo pudo ver a Rocinante huyendo, y la sombra de varias personas acercándose a ella. Poco más tarde, pudo reconocerles gracias a sus voces: Robin, Mal, Úrsula y Cruella.

—Pensábamos que eras una gran amazona, pero se ve que has perdido práctica. — siseó Mal. Los demás la acompañaron con una risita.

Acto seguido, le asestó una patada en el estómago. Regina se dobló del dolor, emitiendo un quejido.

—Pobre Regina, no tiene fuerzas ni para levantarse. —continuó Cruella.

La muchacha no iba a ser menos y le propinó otra patada. La morena volvió a retorcerse, pero esta vez no emitió ningún sonido.

—Vamos Regina, pídenos que paremos. —dijo Robin.

Por turnos, fueron golpeando a la morena, sin piedad. Ninguno de los golpes fue a la cara, todos hacia el cuerpo. Ella no sabía qué hacer, sentía como si hubiese salido de su propio cuerpo y no estuviera viviendo aquello, pues era surrealista. Cuando asumió que iba a recibir el golpe que la dejaría inconsciente, una voz a lo lejos hizo huir a sus atacantes.

—¡Regina!

Era la voz de Daniel. Ella quiso gritar para que la encontrase, pero no podía, no le salía voz. Unos segundos después pareció verla, porque los pasos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos. El muchacho la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó de nuevo a los establos.

—¿Rocinante? —preguntó en un susurro, queriendo asegurarse de que su caballo estaba bien.

—Está perfectamente. Llegó al establo asustado, pero logré calmarlo y luego salí a buscarte.

—Gracias… —contestó Regina débilmente.

* * *

Eran pasadas las 9 de la noche cuando Emma decidió que el día había acabado para ella. Estaba aburrida de ver la televisión, no encontraba nada más interesante o no le apetecía. Era uno de esos días raros en los que no sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco tenía sueño.

Se levantó, apagó el televisor y dejó la sala ordenada, pero antes de subir a su habitación escuchó ruidos cerca de la puerta principal. Sigilosamente se acercó a ver qué era, pero lo que descubrió no le gustó nada.

Apresurándose a abrir la puerta, encontró al otro lado a una Regina empapada, sucia y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Regina? —preguntó, preocupada— Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Emma…—susurró la morena, rompiendo a llorar.

—Anda, ven aquí, pasa.

La rubia prácticamente la arrastró hasta el piso de arriba, se dirigió al baño y empezó a llenar la bañera. Desapareció unos segundos y volvió con toallas limpias y un pijama. Dejando todo a un lado mientras esperaban, se agachó para quedar a la altura de Regina, que estaba sentada.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado? —preguntó.

La morena se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Está bien. La bañera ya está lista. —advirtió— El baño te sentará bien, tómate el tiempo que quieras. —se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero tras un segundo dudó y volvió— Puedes sola, ¿verdad? —preguntó, incómoda.

—Sí. —respondió Regina, algo incómoda también. No obstante, agradecía su amabilidad.

Mientras la morena se bañaba, Emma pensó que le sentaría bien algo calentito al estómago. Su experiencia en la cocina era nula, pero había visto a su madre preparar sopa más de una vez, así que no podía ser tan complicado. Buscó la receta en internet —por si acaso—, comprobó que tenía todo lo que necesitaba y dejó el caldo haciéndose antes de volver a subir.

Por un momento dudó. Estaba más preocupada por hacer sentir bien a Regina que por otra cosa, pero en el fondo la pregunta de qué le había pasado se repetía sin descanso. ¿Y si Regina se marchaba ahora? ¿Y si le había pasado algo de lo que no pudiera recomponerse? Sacudió la cabeza antes de seguir sacando conclusiones precipitadas y entró a su habitación. Se encontró con la otra chica quieta, sentada en el borde de la cama.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, observando la expresión triste en la cara de su amiga —¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sueño?

—Un poco mejor, sí. —confirmó Regina— Gracias, y perdón por venir ahora, sin avisar… —continuó, avergonzada, mirándose las manos en el regazo.

—No tienes que pedir perdón. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. ¿Te apetece descansar un poco?

La morena asintió y Emma apartó todo lo que había en su cama para que pudiera colocarse bien, excepto un patito gigante de peluche, que Regina se quedó mirando fijamente.

—Me lo regaló Ruby hace un par de años. —explicó— Te lo dejo aquí para que te haga compañía.

Regina se metió en la cama sin decir nada más y se abrazó al patito, quedándose dormida casi al instante.

Emma había observado que su amiga se movía con cierta dificultad, lo que le daba algunas pistas. Pero por el momento, solo quería que descansara, y aprovechó que se había dormido para llamar a su padre, que le había dado su número en una de sus visitas a la mansión.

—Hola, ¿Señor Mills? Soy Emma —saludó, después de que el teléfono se descolgase tras dos tonos.

—Emma —respondió él, al otro lado del teléfono— Te lo he dicho muchas veces, puedes llamarme Henry. Me imagino que me llamas por mi hija.

—Eh, sí, perdón. Le llamaba por Regina, sí. Era para avisarle de que va a pasar la noche en mi casa, para que no se preocupe.

—¿Está contigo? —escuchó un suspiro— Menos mal. Era raro que no hubiese vuelto. ¿Me la puedes pasar?

—Se ha quedado dormida. —explicó Emma— No se sentía muy bien y mi casa le quedaba más cerca, así que ha venido aquí. Si quiere le digo que le llame cuando se despierte.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Henry, preocupado— Voy a recogerla enseguida.

—No, no se preocupe. Deje que pase esta noche aquí. Se sentirá mejor en cuanto descanse un poco. Mi madre y yo cuidaremos de ella. —respondió la rubia, sin pensar. No sabía por qué había incluido a su madre.

* * *

Emma comprobó que Regina dormía profundamente y bajó de nuevo a la cocina a seguir con la sopa. Como de costumbre, todo estaba siendo un desastre, así que no pudo evitar hacer ruido al chocarse contra varias cacerolas.

—Mierda —susurró.

Minutos después, mientras intentaba arreglar y ordenar todo lo que había desordenado, Mary Margaret bajó las escaleras, con expresión somnolienta.

—Pero Emma, ¿qué haces que estás armando tanto escándalo? —preguntó, extrañada de ver a su hija en la cocina.

—Perdona mamá, estoy intentando hacer una sopa. —respondió la rubia, concentrada en lo suyo y sin reparar que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le dirigía la palabra a su madre.

De repente, las dos levantaron la mirada y se miraron fijamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin decir una sola palabra. Emma no sabía qué hacer, lo había dicho sin pensar y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

—Emma —sollozó Mary Margaret, atrayendo a su hija hacia ella.

La rubia empezó a llorar a la vez, y poco después sintió los brazos de su madre alrededor de ella, consolándola.

—Perdóname, mamá… —se disculpó, atreviéndose a decir aquellas palabras que llevaban trabadas en su garganta tanto tiempo.

—Shh…está todo bien, cariño. No hay nada que perdonar.

Emma se separó y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

—Sí lo hay, te traté fatal, te culpé, dejé de hablarte… —enumeró, sorbiendo en medio de cada palabra, sin dejar de llorar —sé que no es tu culpa y lo siento, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

—Escucha —dijo Mary Margaret, con voz suave — Ve a ver cómo sigue Regina, yo me encargo de la sopa.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó Emma, sorprendida, pero después sacudió la cabeza— Da igual. Gracias, mamá.

La rubia respiró hondo y se calmó antes de volver a su habitación a comprobar si Regina seguía durmiendo. En caso de que no lo estuviera, no quería que la viese llorando. Con sigilo abrió la puerta del cuarto y asomó la cabeza. Todo parecía estar tranquilo.

Antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta de nuevo, un movimiento hizo que parase. Escuchó un quejido, las sábanas revolverse y un sollozo.

—¿Regina? —preguntó, precipitándose hacia dentro.

—Estoy bien. —respondió la morena— He tenido una pesadilla y me he despertado.

Emma asintió. Su amiga estaba boca arriba, con las manos fuera de la colcha y expresión frustrada. Aquella posición le pareció tierna y graciosa a la vez, pero no era el momento de reírse. Se sentó junto a ella y sonrió ligeramente, intentando tranquilizarla.

—¿Segura de que estás bien? —vio a Regina asentir— Bien. ¿Te dejo para que sigas durmiendo?

Regina no respondió nada, pero en su lugar se interesó por ella:

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Has estado llorando.

—Ah, sí. —Emma se maldijo a sí misma— Pero no ha sido nada malo. Creo…que mi madre y yo nos hemos reconciliado.

La morena se incorporó de golpe e ignorando su dolor, la abrazó.

—Me alegro tanto por eso, Emma…

—Bueno, todavía tenemos que hablar, ya sabes…pero he podido mirarla a la cara, y hablar con ella. Disculparme.

—Ahora todo estará bien, ya verás. —la consoló Regina, acariciándole las mejillas con ambas manos.

—Sí…pero antes de que se me olvide, hablé con tu padre.

—Mi padre, debe estar preocupado. —se alteró Regina, tratando de recordar dónde había metido su móvil.

—Sabe que estás aquí. Le he dicho que no te sentías bien y que ibas a pasar la noche en casa. Me preguntó si quería que viniera a recogerte, pero le dije que no. ¿He hecho bien?

—Sí. Gracias otra vez, Emma. Voy a mandarle un mensaje para que sepa que estoy bien. Creo que mi móvil está en mi bolso. Lo dejé en el baño.

—Yo te lo traigo, tú descansa. He dejado a mi madre preparando sopa.

—No tienes que preocuparte más por mí, ya has hecho mucho, y no sé cómo agradecértelo…

—Necesitas comer algo y eso te sentará bien, así que nada de quejas.

Regina no volvió a poner una sola objeción más. Le escribió a su padre, que le respondió al momento, y se quedó más tranquila. Emma le pidió que durmiese un poco más y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que le sentaría bien. Agradecía que no le hubiese preguntado nada más sobre lo ocurrido. Sabía que tenía que hablar, pero no quería hacerlo todavía. Un rato de sueño más, quizás…

* * *

—Estaba despierta, pero se ha vuelto a dormir.

Mary Margaret asintió.

—Aún queda un rato para que se termine de hacer —señaló el caldero—, pero supongo que cuando se vuelva a despertar estará lista.

Emma se sentó en el sofá, dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Miró a su madre, sentada enfrente, y se decidió a preguntarle una cosa que venía pensando desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Crees que el psicólogo querrá volver a tratarme? —dijo de sopetón.

—¿Cuál de los dos? —Mary Margaret la miró, incrédula—¿Al que insultaste o al que agrediste?

—Me gustaba más el segundo… —admitió Emma, avergonzada.

Mary Margaret la miró seria durante unos segundos, pero luego empezó a reír.

—¿Y por eso tenías que lanzarle una enciclopedia? —preguntó entre risas.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, ladeando una sonrisa.

—Estaba enfadada y me dijo muchas cosas que yo no quería que fueran verdad. Pero me caía bien.

Su madre dejó de reír y, más serena, analizó la situación.

—Puedo hablar con él para que vuelvas a terapia. No creo que te guarde rencor. Pero solo quiero que me digas una cosa. Todo esto, ¿lo estás haciendo por ella? —dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a las escaleras.

—No, lo estoy haciendo por mí. —respondió Emma— Estoy cansada de estar mal.

* * *

Se había hecho bastante tarde para cuando Emma supo que por fin podía descansar. Regina había dormido y comido y ahora estaba despierta, descansando tranquilamente en su cama. Su cama. No había pensado en ese detalle antes.

—Me voy a dormir. Avísame por si necesitas algo. —le dijo a la morena. Ella ya estaba preparada con una manta y una almohada en las manos.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir? —preguntó Regina.

—En el sofá. No te preocupes, es cómodo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Esta es tu cama y es grande, cabemos las dos.

—Eh…¿estás segura?

—Sí.

—Está bien… —susurró Emma, sin estar convencida del todo.

La morena se hizo a un lado y se abrazó al patito gigante de nuevo, antes de que Emma se metiese también y apagase la luz.

Durante un rato se mantuvieron en silencio, tan solo escuchando las respiraciones de la otra y las suyas propias. Ambas sabían que no estaban durmiendo. Ambas sabían que esa noche iba a ser complicado dormir —en el caso de Regina, seguir durmiendo—.

—¿Emma? —dijo Regina, muy bajito, comprobando si estaba despierta.

—Ey. —respondió ella, sin saber qué decir.

—Gracias. —repitió por enésima vez ese día— Muchas gracias.

Emma notó el movimiento de las sábanas y supo que Regina se había dado la vuelta. Se giró hacia ella y aunque en la oscuridad solo podían intuir sus formas, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Sin una palabra más, Regina se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sé que he tardado la vida y media en actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí. El capítulo es cortito, pero no quería tardar más tiempo, así que aquí está. Espero que os guste y gracias por la paciencia :)**

* * *

**14**

Para Regina, la mayor parte del tiempo que había pasado desde que llegó a casa de Emma había sido como estar en automático. Las cosas pasaban y ella simplemente obedecía, pero sin estar realmente presente.

No había sido consciente hasta mucho más tarde de que estaba en la cama de Emma, vestida con un pijama de Emma, y ella y su madre le habían preparado la cena. No sabía cómo se sentía. Agradecida, eso seguro, pero a la vez algo vulnerable por mostrarse así frente a su amiga. Ella no quería que la vieran así, pero tampoco podía ir a su casa. Y al final, estaba donde quería estar.

Todos sus pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando por fin tuvo a Emma frente a ella, sin intención de irse. Si era sincera consigo misma, quería besarla desde hacía un tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

—¿Regina? —preguntó Emma, como si comprobase que lo que acababa de pasar hubiera sido real— ¿Me has besado?

La morena se limitó a asentir, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Regina, yo…—continuó la rubia— Escucha, no quiero que hagas esto por pena. No quiero que esto sea como un premio por ayudarte o algo así. Yo… —se vio interrumpida por los labios de su amiga de nuevo.

—No te he besado por pena. —respondió Regina, tranquilizándola— Te va a parecer raro, pero…tú también me gustas, Swan. —al ver la cara de Emma, solo pudo soltar una risita— Escucha, he tardado en darme cuenta. Lo siento. Me gustas de verdad. —hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva— Esto solo tiene sentido si aún te gusto, claro. Si no, qué vergüenza… —añadió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Estaba sonrojada y lo sabía, pero las sombras de la noche lo ocultaban.

Emma tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero sonrió y le quitó las manos de la cara.

—¿Cómo no me ibas a gustar, Regina? Si me fijé en ti desde… en fin, hace mucho tiempo. No importa. El caso es que mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Pero esto me parece increíble, no me creo que esté pasando. Pellízcame para comprobar que no es un sueño.

Las dos chicas rieron y la morena la pellizcó de broma, consiguiendo un _"¡ouch!"_ por parte de la otra.

—Me gustaría habértelo dicho antes, pero no lo sabía. Y supongo que seguiría sin saberlo si no me hubieras besado en la biblioteca. —rió.

—No me recuerdes ese momento, qué vergüenza.

Regina solo pudo reírse, aunque con algo de dificultad. Después buscó a la rubia para acercarse aún más a ella y abrazarla. Plantó varios besos castos en sus labios y después volvió a descansar a su lado.

—Gracias, Emma. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—No te lo pasarías tan bien, eso seguro.

—Sí…es verdad.

La rubia dudó un momento, pero sabía que era ahora o nunca. Era posible que si esperaba más tiempo Regina se volviese a cerrar y tuviese que esperar al día siguiente o incluso más.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto, pero parece que nunca lo va a ser, así que prefiero preguntártelo ahora. —dijo de carrerilla, sin apenas respirar— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Estaba con Rocinante, dando un paseo. —explicó la morena— Cuando de repente perdió el equilibrio. Pensé que sería una piedra en la nieve, pero no era eso. Volvió a perder el equilibrio y me caí. Caí sobre una roca y me hice daño. Rocinante salió corriendo. Después aparecieron…

La voz de Regina fue perdiendo intensidad y volumen a medida que avanzaba en la historia, tanto que incluso a la corta distancia a la que estaban, a Emma le costaba escuchar. Hicieron varias pausas hasta que la muchacha terminó de narrar lo sucedido.

Emma se incorporó de golpe y se levantó de la cama.

—¡Joder! Menudos hijos de puta, se merecen una paliza cada uno. —se quejó, yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación sin parar.

Regina se levantó tras ella y la hizo pararse y calmarse. Una vez estuvieron de nuevo sentadas en la cama, tomó la palabra.

—Emma, no. —le advirtió— No quiero que hagas nada, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que terminar el curso sin más problemas, y yo también.

—Pero ellos…

—Ellos tendrán su merecido, pero ahora no. No podemos hacer nada porque iría contra nosotras y lo sabes, ¿verdad?

* * *

Después de discutir sobre lo que debían hacer o no hacer contra el grupo que había atacado a Regina, esta consiguió convencer a Emma de no tomarse la venganza por su mano. Esperaba que la rubia no hiciera nada de verdad, porque no le gustaría que se jugara el curso, y mucho menos con ella. Pero, a pesar de haberla convencido, sabía que algo iba a terminar ocurriendo y sería inevitable.

Aquella noche se fueron a dormir muy tarde, pero con la satisfacción de saber que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Se podría decir que durmieron plácidamente, aunque la morena tuvo alguna que otra dificultad para moverse, por el dolor.

Esa misma mañana, Emma despertó a Regina suavemente, para avisarla de que tenían que irse.

—Regina. Venga, va, despierta, que nos vamos.

—¿Mmm? —se quejó la morena, aún con los ojos cerrados— Pero tengo sueño.

—Nada que un café no pueda solucionar. El desayuno está listo, vamos.

A regañadientes, Regina se destapó y con una lentitud inusual en ella, se levantó.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Mi madre y yo vamos a llevarte al médico. —explicó la rubia— Tenemos que asegurarnos de que ninguna de tus heridas sea grave.

Regina sintió como si la hubiesen despertado de golpe, y empezó a soltar palabras sin control.

—Si vamos al médico mi padre lo sabrá, y aunque no se entere por él, se lo dirán, tarde o temprano, los médicos siempre hablan entre ellos y se van a contar las cosas, además todos van a saber lo que pasó y encima ahora tengo que desayunar con tu madre, qué vergüenza después de haber pasado la noche aquí, no sé…

Emma interrumpió su verborrea con una carcajada. Se acercó a ella despacio y la sujetó suavemente por los brazos.

—No vamos a ir al médico aquí en Storybrooke, vamos a salir de la ciudad. Puedes estar tranquila, tu padre no sabrá nada. Y por mi madre no tienes que preocuparte, le caes genial.

* * *

La visita al hospital no fue larga. Regina no había soltado la mano de la rubia en todo el trayecto. Necesitaba la tranquilidad y confianza que ella le transmitía. Y mientras le hacían las pruebas, Emma estuvo ahí. Con una sonrisa. Con cara de _todo irá bien_. Con su encanto natural. Siempre pendiente de ella.

—Has tenido suerte de que esa costilla no esté rota. —dijo la doctora— Un par de golpes más y quizás no habría aguantado. Eres una chica fuerte, Regina.

La morena suspiró con alivio.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Descansar y tomarte las pastillas que te voy a recetar. No te olvides de descansar. Parece una tontería, pero siempre se lo repito a mis pacientes.

Poco después, receta en mano y más tranquila, las chicas se reunieron con Mary Margaret para ir de vuelta a casa. La mujer prometió no comentarle nada a Henry, actuando como testigo y cómplice de aquel accidente, que sabía que había originado una sucesión de momentos que le habían devuelto la sonrisa a la cara de su hija.

A pesar de todo, la vida real parecía quedar lejos de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero aún quedaban horas en el día para disfrutar y hacerse compañía. Es por eso que volver a la mansión era algo que podía esperar. Y esperar…

—¿Puedo pasar un rato más contigo antes de volver a casa? —preguntó Regina, sonrojándose al escuchar sus propias palabras.

—Claro. —respondió Emma— Todo el que quieras. Estaré dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio.

—Idiota. —se burló.

Sí, Emma era idiota. Pero no en el mal sentido. A Regina le encantaba lo idiota que era la rubia. Hasta tal punto que no sabía expresarlo y eso le daba algo de miedo.

Horas más tarde, después de almorzar y ver una película juntas, se acercaba el momento de la despedida, para el que ninguna de ellas estaba preparada. Sin embargo, era inevitable. Aunque siempre podían atrasarlo unos minutos más…

Emma acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de morena, que descansaba con la respiración pausada, mientras miraban hacia la nada, pues la pantalla de la televisión estaba apagada.

¿Qué haces, Emma? – preguntó Regina en un susurro. No estaba acostumbrada a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Quererte. —respondió ella, con una sinceridad que no tuvo ni que pensar.

Regina nunca se había sentido así de querida —a excepción de por su padre y su hermana. Con Robin, nunca había sido así. El chico no era ni la mitad de cariñoso, ni le prestaba la mitad de atención que estaba recibiendo.

Así que eso era lo que se suponía que se sentía cuando te querían…

* * *

La casa de los Mills parecía incluso más imponente cada vez que la visitaba. El camino hasta la puerta pareció kilométrico y la puerta más alta que nunca. Cuando Henry salió a recibir a las chicas, Emma sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.

—Listo, aquí la tiene, sana y salva. —comentó, intentando ser graciosa.

—Muy amable por tu parte haber venido, Emma. —respondió Henry amablemente— ¿Quieres pasar?

—No, muchas gracias, pero mi madre me espera para la cena. —se excusó— Pero estaré encantada de volver otro día si estoy invitada.

—Sabes que estás invitada siempre. —dijeron padre e hija a la vez.

Lejos de ser incómodo, los tres rieron y se despidieron prometiendo verse pronto. Pero verse pronto podía ser bueno o malo. El siguiente paso sería enfrentarse a la realidad y ninguna sabía si estaba realmente lista.

* * *

**¿Qué creéis que pasará?**


End file.
